


Soulmates

by AACT



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 82,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AACT/pseuds/AACT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly AU - Kelley is single but feels like her soulmate is still out there. It turns out that her soulmate has been there all along and is a lot closer than she thought. Kelley and Hope formed a strong connection in London in 2012 but then they drifted apart. As Rio Olympics start the connection between the woman return tenfold. Mentions of Preath relationship and other friendships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 - Prologue

“You know, I got married at nineteen” my mom tells me, causing me to roll my eyes. I don’t know how many times she needs to keep telling me that.

“I know that mom” I say annoyed. “This isn’t the first time you have told me.”

“You are twenty-seven Kelley” my mom says in a sad tone. “You are eight years older than I was when I got married but you don’t even have someone special never mind an engagement ring.”

“Thank you for reminding me mother” I sarcastically reply.

“I am just saying that time is not too favourable, I am not suggesting that you should’ve married at nineteen but I did think you would be married by now” my mom tells me. “You don’t seem like you want to settle down, which is fine if that’s what you truly want, but all you did when you were a little girl was dream about your perfect wedding.”

“I do want to settle down, I want the same as what you and dad have” I admit truthfully. My parents have this amazing relationship and are so solid as a partnership. Sure they have had their ups and downs but they worked hard to get through it and I really admire them for it.

“Then you can have it, you are an amazing woman Kelley” my mom says with a smile. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks” I say.

“You just need to put some effort into finding the person you are going to marry” my mom adds making me once again roll my eyes like a child. “Like I said before, time is not on our side. Your grandma desperately wants to see you walk down the aisle and after her heart scare earlier this year she is more concerned that she won’t see her precious Kelley take her vows.”

“I get that mom but just because I want to get married doesn’t mean I am not willing to wait for the right person” I explain before I take a seat at the kitchen table. “You met your soulmate in high school so it made perfect sense that you got married so early but I haven’t met mine and to be honest I don’t even know if I am close to meeting mine.”

“What about David from college?” my mom asks to which I can’t help but laugh at.

“He was just a phase mom, we all know if I get married it will be to a woman” I say. “The only reason you liked David was because his dad owned a wine company and you got a bottle of wine every time he came to visit.”

“I suppose, my favourite person you dated has to be Hannah” my mom says with a big smile. “Hannah was the best why did that not work out honey?” mom questions. “You only give me a vague answer of ‘we didn’t suit each other’ but never tell me how you concluded that.”

“Hannah was a nice woman and we had fun together but we were the total opposite of one another” I reply with a small smile. I did really like Hannah and if the circumstances were different then maybe she and I would have went the distance. “I know opposites attract but we were far too different.”

“Sometimes being totally different does work in your favour though” my mom reasons. “Look at your dad and I, we are different in so many ways but it works.” My mom places a comforting hand on my knee as she sits down next to me. “Your dad was this quiet, hardworking guy and I was a really loud cheerleader who didn’t know when to shut the hell up. Your dad had a vision for the future whereas I didn’t even have a clue what I was having for dinner that night.”

“You and dad are… you’re soulmates no matter how different you are” I say.

“Your soulmate is out there honey, just go and find her” my mom explains before kissing my cheek. “You never know, it could be Hannah or it could be the last person you would ever expect” she adds. “Don’t go out determined to find your soulmate, just make sure you are open to letting her find you.”

“Ok” I say. Who knew visiting your family before you head back to Olympic training camp included a very deep and somewhat awkward conversation with your mom about your ‘soulmate’. I only believe in soulmates because of my parents’ relationship but I also believe that some people may not have a soulmate and I may just be one of them. My grandma O’Hara means a lot to me, obviously I’ve always dreamt of her at my wedding but if it doesn’t happen then it’s not the end of the world. Maybe I am not meant to be with anyone but I’m ok with that, well I’m not actually but after the mess between Hannah and me then I can’t fake a relationship with someone.

“Anyway, your dad will be home soon and I know he is looking forward to seeing his little princess” my mom tells me with a grin on her face.

“I am twenty-seven, I wish he would stop calling me that” I say acting offended.

“You would be upset if he didn’t call you that sweetheart.”

“No comment” I reply with a smile. “When are Erin and Jerry getting here, I miss them?”

“They will be here in a couple of hours so while we wait you can help me prepare the food for tonight, I’ve invited a lot of people who are desperate to see you. We never get to see you these days.”

“I know mom but that’s part of being a professional soccer player” I say. “Once the Olympics are over then you will see a lot more of me, I promise.”

“I know sweetie” my mom then kisses my cheek again before she pulls me over towards the fridge. “You are on chopping duty honey.”

/

We’re finally here. I’m in Rio for my second Olympics and I couldn’t be more excited, we have a great team and a great spirit. I really believe we are going to take that gold again, I can feel it.

“Ok, dinner is at six and the team meeting thereafter” Dawns shouts above the noise. “I suggest you all head to your rooms and get settled in, from here on out it will be all business until we get the gold. See you all at dinner.” And with that we are all dismissed.

“Kriegs?” I shout quietly since Ali was the closest to me.

“Yeah?” Ali answers with a grin.

“Who am I rooming with?” I ask. “I wasn’t paying attention, I was distracted as usual” I say before Ali and I both laugh.

“You’re with Hope” Ali answers.

“Cool” I say with a smile before I walk towards the elevators with Ali. At the last Olympics, in London, I was roomed with Hope on a number of occasions which turned out to be really great for me. It was my first major tournament in defence so rooming with someone as soccer-smart as Hope helped implicitly. London is where Hope and I formed a friendship, sure we are not best friends but we are definitely friendly and I am grateful for her for helping me become the defender I am today.

Hope and I sort of lost touch after London, we still spoke and hung out during camp but outside of camp we rarely communicated. I don’t know why but London was so unique and special, I opened up to Hope in ways that I would never imagine opening up to my best friends; Alex and Tobin. It feels incredibly weird now that I let myself go that deep, I told Hope things that I’ve never told anyone yet Hope is the person on the team that I communicate with the least. It is so strange how I could be that raw with someone but yet we never became friends as such, in London I wouldn’t think twice about talking about my deepest secrets with Hope but now she is just a friendly teammate. Nothing happened between Hope and I, we never had an argument or anything to break the bond we made in London. I guess we just drifted or London was so special that we were completely different people for those two and a half weeks. I really don’t understand how that tournament done that to me, was it meant to be a symbol or something. I really don’t know.

“Kelley!” I hear behind me before I hear a few chuckles.

“What?” I say confused.

“You’ve just walked right by your room” Alex explains before laughing. “Tobin was shouting at you to stop but you kept walking right ahead. You looked like you were on a mission.”

“I’m sorry, I was just lost in my own thoughts” I reply. I really hope four years from now I won’t look back on this Olympic experience with as much confusion. The journey to winning gold in London never confused me, only my personal journey throughout. What was so special about London? What was so special about Hope and me in London? How could I act like that with her back then but yet feel so distanced from her now? Maybe those are not the right questions, maybe the question is; what is so special about Hope Solo, other than her playing ability I mean.

“Are you ok Kelley?” I hear Christen’s voice this time breaking me from my thoughts.

“I’m fine” I reply. “Just fine.”

“Ok then, see you at dinner I guess?” Christen says and I nod with a smile. “Come on Tobes, I need your help with that thing.”

“What thing… oh yeah, that thing” Tobin says before looking at Alex and me. “See you at dinner.” With that Tobin is dragged away by christen.

“I am going to head to my room to unpack but if you want we could hang out at bit before dinner” Alex suggests. “I thought you, Tobin and I could explore the hotel before dinner but it looks like Tobin is otherwise engaged.”

“Looks like it” I say with a laugh. “Give me an hour to shower and unpack and then we can explore.”

“Ok, I will see you back here in an hour” Alex says before she walks off to her room and I enter mine.

/

“Hey” I say loudly when I enter the room.

“Hi” Hope says from her spot on one of the beds. “I hope you don’t mind that I took this bed, you usually like the one next to the window so I left that free for you.”

“Thanks” I reply with a smile. “What are your plans before dinner?”

“Once I have finished unpacking I think I am just going to read my book” Hope answers.

“You are welcome to come exploring with Alex and I if you want” I offer.

“Thanks but I am quite happy with my book” Hope declines politely.

“It’s funny how we are roomed together again, we haven’t roomed together properly since the last Olympics” I say as I sit on my bed.

“We’ve roomed together dozens of times since then” Hope says looking confused.

“Yeah but I meant properly” I say but Hope still looks confused. “It’s only really been for a night or two since then where you would get up before I was awake and when I would get back to the room at night you would be sound asleep.”

“Right” Hope says.

“I find it different rooming with someone at a big tournament from any other time during camp” I explain. “We never roomed together at the world cup so the last major tournament we roomed together at was the Olympics and now here we are again.”

“I guess” Hope says. Hope isn’t one who likes to talk too much, not as much as me anyway. I over talk sometimes.

“Do you ever look back to London and find it strange?” I ask.

“I suppose, British people live slightly differently from us but I wouldn’t say London is a strange place” Hope responds. “Just different.”

“I didn’t mean the city being strange” I say with a small laugh. “I meant the way you and I were in London.”

“I don’t follow” Hope says looking thoroughly confused. “What do you mean, our team dynamic or something?”

“Not exactly” I answer. “I meant how we were around one another, how you and I acted with one another.” Hope just looks blankly at me, I am usually quite good at figuring people out but I am really struggling to work Hope out. I can’t decide if she is genuinely confused or just a really good actor. “I told you things that no one else knows, every night I would bare all my feelings to you and you would listen to me and reassure me about stuff.”

“Yeah” Hope says.

“We are not like that now and we weren’t before London” I say, trying to get Hope to say more so I can judge her stance on London.

“I know” Hope says and then she just looks at me. This is probably one of the times I wish that Hope was a talkative person because I am really struggling here trying to hold this conversation on my own.

“What was so special about London that made us so different around each other?” I question. “I don’t understand how we could be that close in London but so far away now.”

“I don’t understand it either” Hope says like it isn’t really important. 

“Why did you open up to me in London?” I ask. “What was so special about London? Why couldn’t we talk like that after the Olympics?”

“I am not very good with words or feelings Kelley” Hope says. “It takes a lot for me to let someone in, I am very reserved and opening up to someone scares me to death. I hate being vulnerable.”

“I know that” I say gently with a comforting smile. “In London, you did let me in but as soon as the Olympics finished it was like our friendship did too.”

“We are still friends” Hope says.

“Barely, we hardly talk to one another unless it is necessary” I say. “Why did you open up to me back then?”

“Because I trusted you” Hope says.

“Do you not trust me now? Did you not trust me after the Olympics?” I ask without pausing. “Why did you trust me in London and then suddenly act like you didn’t know me as soon as we touched down in the US.”

“We were in a bubble in London Kel” Hope starts. “All we had was each other and the rest of the team but when we got home, we both had our own lives to go back to. You had other people to talk to about stuff, I wasn’t needed anymore.”

“If you are trying to insinuate that I only opened up to you because I had no other choice then you are wrong” I say getting annoyed. “I didn’t use you Hope, I wouldn’t use you like that just because I didn’t have anyone else to talk to.”

“I didn’t mean that, I just meant…”

“The things I told you about, I had never spoke to anyone else about them before” I say. “I didn’t talk to you about those things because you were the only person available Hope, I did it because I made a connection with you and I trusted you.”

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t understand that” Hope says looking a little sad. “This is exactly the reason I don’t get close to people, I always fuck things up.”

“No you don’t” I say as I stand up and then sit next to Hope on her bed. “I guess I didn’t understand either, I should have made it more obvious that I wanted our friendship to continue after London.”

“We both had other things going on in our lives back then and I guess over time we never had the chance to be what we were in London” Hope says.

“This is going to sound really weird but sometimes I wish we could be back there again” I say. “In London” I clarify. “I liked it when I could talk to you, it was like I wasn’t alone because I wasn’t the only one with fears, and you had fears too. I could tell you something and I wasn’t embarrassed.”

“Sometimes I wish I could go back too” Hope says in a whisper. “But the thought that I could be so open with someone I barely knew scares the shit out of me, I hardly knew you before London yet after London you knew everything about me.”

“We are so opposite to each other yet I have a connection with you that I have never had with anyone else” I say. 

“You are my total opposite but for some reason I have a deeper connection with you than I do with my own family, with my husband for that matter” Hope tells me.

“You are not my soulmate are you?” I ask jokingly to try and lighten the mood.

“I don’t think so” Hope says with a laugh. “I’m sorry that we didn’t continue our friendship.”

“Me too” I answer. “I want you to know that I haven’t and I won’t tell anyone about what we told each other, I won’t ever disclose any of the stuff you told me back in London.”

“I know you won’t, I still trust you Kel” Hope says with a smile. “Just because we became distant doesn’t mean that my trust in you went with it, what we tell each other stays between us.”

“Ok” I say with a nod. “Friends?” I ask as I hold out my pinkie causing Hope to roll her eyes playfully before she intertwines her pinkie with mine.

“Friends” Hope says.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are separated by the three dots (...)

First training session down, many more to go. My body is aching, but that’s a good thing. If I am in pain then I know I have worked hard. When I get back to my room I decide to go for a shower and then I watch a movie before dinner.

“How was training roomie?” I ask as Hope enters the room.

“It was okay, I could have done better though” Hope answers. “There is always room for improvement.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me before dinner.” I ask.

“Sure, can I go for a shower first?” Hope asks and I nod.

Twenty minutes later Hope appears from the bathroom and I sigh in relief, finally we can start the movie. I tend to get bored easily so the twenty minutes Hope took felt more like twenty hours. It probably didn’t help that Christen wasn’t answering any of my texts so I was left to amuse myself which is never easy when you are stuck in a small hotel room with limited things you can do.

“Don’t tell me you are still into all those silly romantic movies” Hope says tutting. “That’s bad O’Hara.”

“If I remember correctly that when we watched ‘The Vow’ before our semi-final against Canada in 2012 you cried like a baby” I say with a knowing look.

“No way” Hope says defiantly. “I was not crying at all, the moisture that escaped my eyes was because I was bored to tears.”

“I am very proud that I am the only one to ever make Hope Solo cry” I say smugly.

“Making someone cry is not something to be proud of O’Hara” Hope says before she sits down on her bed. “Are we going to watch this movie or not?”

“We are” I reply before pressing play and then I sit next to Hope on her bed.

“Is your own bed not good enough or something?” Hope asks as she stares down at me.

“My bed is fine, I just wanted to make sure you had a shoulder to cry on in case you wanted to blub again” I say cheekily resulting in Hope hitting my shoulder. “I didn’t want you sitting all the way over here crying on your own.”

“You really don’t know what personal space is do you?” Hope asks with a smile.

“Nope” I respond with a smile before I lay my head on Hope’s shoulder. “Besides you used to love hugging me.” Hope just stares at me, feigning an angry face. “Don’t worry, that little fact will remain between the two of us.”

“Good” Hope says before pulling me closer to her. I am then suddenly reminded of London.

...

“Hey Hope” I say before I jump up on Hope’s back for a piggyback.

“Jeez, you are like a big kid” Hope says as she catches me and secures me on her back. “You would think you were four not twenty-four.”

“You would wouldn’t you.”

“What do you want?” Hope questions while moving around the room with me on her back.

“Why do I need to want something Hopey?”

“I don’t suppose you jumped on my back just because you felt like it” Hope responds. “And don’t call me Hopey.”

“Sorry” I apologise. “I want you to watch a movie with me.”

“Ok” Hope agrees.

“A romantic one” I add.

“No way… I’m busy now” Hope says and I can’t help but laugh.

“How can you suddenly turn from free too busy in three seconds?” I manage to get out through my laughter.

“I meant I am too busy for a romantic movie” Hope says before tickling me and causing me to fall off of her and onto the bed.

“Please watch ‘The Vow’ with me” I plead while giving Hope my best puppy dog eyes. “If you do then I will give you a massage.”

“Why would I want a massage Kel?” Hope asks.

“I know you don’t like people invading your personal space but I also know that your back is still sore and you would really benefit from a super KO massage” I say with a grin.

“No thanks, I think getting a massage from a teammate is a little too weird for me” Hope says. “But if it will shut you up then we can watch the movie.”

“Thank you thank you thank you” I say excitedly before kissing Hope’s cheek.

... 

“We are ten minutes into the movie now so shall I grab you a tissue” I ask with a smirk. “Ten minutes in is when you normally cry isn’t it?”

“Any more of your nonsense and I will roll you off this bed KO” Hope states in an annoyed tone but I know she isn’t really annoyed.

“Oh I’m getting the KO treatment am I?” I question. “You only call me KO or O’Hara if you are annoyed with me or teasing me.”

“The kid’s observant” Hope says with a smile. “That bodes well for our next game since we have a big test ahead of us. Perception is what we will need on the field.”

“I am more than just an annoying roommate and teammate you know.”

“I know you are” Hope says sincerely.

“I can’t believe we have spent almost four years barely talking but yet we are picking up exactly where we left off in London” I say fondly. “We are teasing each other like we haven’t just missed out on four years of each other’s lives.”

“I missed you” Hope says shyly. “When I am around you I feel relaxed and I feel like I can be myself not the woman the public perceive me to be.”

“I missed you too” I respond before looking at Hope. “You bring out the best in me. I feel like we have such a strong connection that even four years distanced from one another wouldn’t break.”

“I never knew I could be this close to someone, heck I didn’t feel this close to Jerramy” Hope admits.

“I don’t know what it is that bonds us Hope but I don’t care because I know you will always be there for me and I will be there for you” I explain.

“Amen to that” Hope replies before once again pulling me in so that we can cuddle together. Us cuddling alone turns out to be a regular thing over the next few days which is actually pretty comforting to me.

/

“Game one down, five to go” I say as I look for a high five from Hope who then hits my hand.

“You played well today Kel, I was really impressed with your patience when you weren’t getting forward as much as you would have liked” Hope compliments me with a gentle smile.

“I just feel that when it comes down to it, my defending lets me down” I admit.

“You are not as bad as you think Kel, there are a few areas that you could tighten up but that’s it” Hope assures me. “If we go over some stuff together then I promise you won’t be feeling like this again.”

“Thanks Hope.”

“It’s ok” Hope replies. “So, twenty-eight tomorrow?”

“Yup, another year older and yet I am still single” I say sadly.

“You are still young Kel, there are plenty of people out there dying for a date with you” Hope tells me. “At least you are not as old as me.”

“Thirty-five isn’t that old” I say before Hope gently punches me.

“You are supposed to say thirty-five isn’t ‘old’ not ‘isn’t that old’. That implies it is a little old” Hope informs me.

“You could be Mal’s mom” I say before bursting into laughter.

“Fuck off” Hope says before heading into the bathroom, I can see the smile on her face though. “I guess you won’t be receiving your birthday present from me.” Hope reappears with a wrapped gift.

“I think you will find I will” I say smugly. “We have been here before Solo, I remember our conversation in London when you teased me and refused to give me my birthday gift then.”

“I remember it too” Hope smiles before she gives me the gift. “Wait until tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok, I promise” I say in a childlike voice.

“Good.”

“It’s funny how I probably remember nearly every one of our conversations from four years ago” I say with a nostalgic smile.

“Me too” Hope replies before she lies down on her bed. 

“Do you remember we spent nearly six hours talking about Jerramy and Hannah?” I ask while looking over at Hope who laughs slightly.

“Yeah, we were up until three am” Hope says. “It seems like it was a waste of time though because now we are both split up from both of them.”

“I was never with Jerramy and you were never with Hannah in the first place” I say.

“You know what I mean, smartass” Hope says as she shakes her head. “Thank god the coaches didn’t find out or we would have been in trouble, practice was a six the next morning.”

“I know” I respond, thinking back to that night.

... 

“Hey… who are you texting?” I ask Hope as she types furiously on her phone.

“It was just my mom, she was just texting to say good game” Hope replies before she finishes texting and then sits her phone down next to her.

“I thought it was maybe Jerramy” I say, referencing Hope’s new boyfriend.

“He text me earlier” Hope says. “It’s kinda weird because we’ve only been on a few dates but now I’ve left the country so I don’t really know how serious we are, if we are serious at all.”

“There’s no pressure, just let things flow” I say. “The worst thing you can do is make things more complicated than they need to be.”

“I guess, have you spoke to Hannah tonight?” Hope asks me causing me to feel a little sad.

“Nope” I say popping the ‘p’. I shouldn’t be mad at Hannah just because she didn’t congratulate me on our win, she was probably just busy.

“You seem upset” Hope says before she moves and comes to lie next to me on my bed.

“Wow… observant?” I say sarcastically before Hope just stares at me, her blue eyes piercing through my eyes. “Sorry.”

“Talk to me, maybe I can help” Hope says and I take a deep breath.

“You know how I told you that things were rocky between Hannah and me?” I ask to which Hope hums in response. “Well things got a lot rockier last night, we had a fight?”

“Ok” Hope says in that gentle tone she uses when she is trying to convey that she isn’t pushing me to elaborate but if I want to say more then she will listen.

“We just want different things Hope” I complain. “She wants to settle down whereas I am twenty-four and not ready at all.”

“You are not twenty-four until Saturday” Hope says causing me to laugh.

“So I’m twenty-three and not ready to settle down yet, I love her but I am not ready for such a big commitment” I say truthfully. “I am a soccer player who travels all around the world and she’s a big city lawyer who wants us to buy a house and lay down our future in the one place.”

“Have you talked to her about your differences?” Hope asks gently. “Does she know how you actually feel or have you been going along with her plans so you don’t upset her?”

“She knows I am nowhere near ready for marriage and I know deep down she knows that we both want different things” I say as I look up at Hope. “Do you think our relationship will last?”

“It’s not my business to give my opinion on that Kel” Hope says before she wipes a stray tear from my face. “Relationships are complicated and it is clear that you both like one another so it is up to the two of you to decide if it is worth the fight.”

“I can’t lose her, she means everything to me” I admit before more tears slide from my eyes. “The way I feel about her is nothing like I have ever felt before, if I lose her then I may never feel like this again.”

“Just be truthful with her then, tell her how you feel” Hope tells me but it isn’t that simple.

“What if she doesn’t like what I have to say, what if she breaks up with me?” I ask, suddenly feeling panic rise in my throat.

“Then she isn’t worth your time” Hope states simply. “You are an amazing woman Kelley and you deserve the best in life. If it works out with Hannah then brilliant but if it doesn’t then don’t worry, there is probably a queue of people who would love to be with you and treat you the way you deserve.”

“You are an amazing person too Hope, I really hope Jerramy knows that” I say before I kiss Hope on the cheek causing her to blush slightly. “Thank you for being there for me.” Hope just shrugs it off like it was nothing but to me it wasn’t nothing, Hope is the type of person I desperately need in my life.

... 

“I am glad we had that conversation back then, it really helped me” I say truthfully.

“It helped me too” Hope says before she looks at me. “It was that conversation that was ringing in my head when I decided to end things with Jerramy.” I squeeze Hope’s hand in comfort, Jerramy and her only split this year so it must still be raw for her. “I always thought that I didn’t deserve to be happy so I just stayed with Jerramy because it was better than being alone but then one day after a fight with Jerramy I realised that being alone was probably going to make me happier than feeling suffocated in a loveless marriage so I ended things.” I don’t say anything because I know Hope wants to say more so instead I just smile gently and let Hope carry on. “I will never forget what you said to me that night ‘You are Hope Solo, you may be seen as the big bad goalkeeper but to me you will always be the gentle giant who deserves to be loved and who deserves to be treated like the inspiring person she is’.”

“I meant it Hope, when I said that Jerramy better appreciate you and love you for who you are, I meant it” I state honestly. “You don’t always have to be in a relationship to be happy.”

“To begin with he did make me happy and I did want to marry him” Hope explains. “We had an amazing couple of years together but then the cracks began to show, it was that old saying again; we wanted different things.”

“Ah… the curse” I say with a small chuckle.

“He wanted kids and a house in the suburbs and I wanted to keep playing” Hope says. “I knew that if I got pregnant then that would be the end of my national career, I don’t know how long I have got left on the national team but I do know that these Olympics could potentially be the beginning of the end.” I nod my head before I squeeze Hope’s hand again. “I do want those things but not yet but Jerramy couldn’t understand that.”

“Clearly he wasn’t worth it then” I say supportively. “You will get your dream Hope, who knows maybe your soulmate is right around the corner.”

“Why do you keep mentioning soulmates?” Hope asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

“When I was back home before we came to camp I had this slightly weird conversation with my mom” I start. “I have always believed in soulmates because of my parents, they are the definition of soulmates” I explain. “It got me thinking about how my soulmate could be out there, if I have one that is, and now I can’t stop thinking about my grandma’s words.”

“What were they?”

“Do you believe in destiny Kelley?” my grandma asked and I nodded my head. “Then you will understand that you are destined to meet your soulmate, if you believe in destiny then you are halfway to meeting your soulmate.”

“I don’t know if I believe in all that philosophical stuff” Hope says. “I want to because it makes me believe that there is someone out there and it gives me hope, I just don’t want to get my hopes up in case there isn’t someone for me. Maybe Jerramy was as good as it got for me.”

“Are you kidding me?” I ask in disbelief. “You have got a soulmate Hope, I am sure of it.”

“How can you be so sure?” Hope timidly responds.

“You are inspiring, lovable, amazing and any other positive word out there” I state. “Your soulmate is one lucky bastard to have you in their life, you are like an angel to me Hope – sent here to make other people’s lives better.”

“That’s a bit much” Hope says as her cheeks turn pink.

“It’s just the truth” I say with a smile and a shrug. “When you meet your soulmate you will understand how truly amazing you really are, I just hope they don’t keep you waiting too long. You deserve not only the world but the moon and the stars also.”

“Ok Kel, that’s enough” Hope says through a nervous laugh. “Don’t get sappy on me.”

“It is true though, you deserve nothing but the best” I sincerely say.

“Does all your friends get the benefit of your sappy shit?” Hope questions with a playful smile.

“No… actually” I say contemplating it. “I don’t think I would ever be brave enough to get this deep with anyone else, strangely enough you are the only person I feel comfortable talking to about this sort of thing.”

“Oh” Hope says, clearly a little surprised.

“You’re special Hope” I say as I smile at the inspiring woman in front of me. “I think I am going to keep you around.”

“I may keep you around too kid” Hope replies.

“I am not a kid anymore Hope, I am all grown up” I smirk.

“You will always be the kid who came up to me all those years ago and almost suffocated me into a hug” Hope tells me before she starts making a fool of me. “Hi, I’m Kelley. It is really nice to meet you Hope Solo, can I call you Hope or would you prefer Solo. I can call you either, it doesn’t bother me…”

“Shut up, I did not sound like that” I protest.

“Kelley you did, you wouldn’t shut up” Hope laughs. “HAO had to practically muzzle you and even then you kept talking.”

“Keep making fun of me all you want, at least I wasn’t sick in the neighbours’ pool and blamed it on the dog” I fire back.

“You said you wouldn’t bring that up again, I confessed that to you in confidence” Hope says.

“Relax, I am not going to tell anyone” I state. “We all done stupid things when we were eighteen and drunk.”

“Yeah, I know some of your stories O’Hara” Hope says and I laugh, remembering the look Hope gave me when I told her about some of my most embarrassing moments.

/

“Hey” I say cheerfully as I sit down at a table with Pinoe, Alex, Tobin, Becky, Carli and Kling.

“What’s up O’Hara?” Pinoe replies.

“Not much” I answer. “How are things with you, how’s the knee?”

“The knee’s good and so am I” Rapinoe answers me. “Some of us are having a movie night tonight if you are interested?”

“Depends on what the movie is” I reply. “I only watch scary movies” I say but I end up saying it at the wrong moment; just as Hope sat down next to Becky.

“Ha… yeah right” Hope says with a cheeky laugh.

“Yes right” I say while throwing a glare at the keeper. “So what’s the movie?”

“Finding Dory” Pinoe replies with a tone of unhappiness. “I was outvoted by most of the group.”

“Ok, count me in” I say before I look at Hope. “Are you interested Hope?” I ask but the keeper shakes her head.

“Hope only watches Romantic movies” Pinoe answers out loud for her.

“Thank you for that Megan” Hope answers in an annoyed tone, I guess someone has been lying to me. She was making a fool of me for liking romantic movies and it turns out they are her favorite, we will see about that later when I confront her about mocking me.

“No trouble Solo” Megan replies with a sickly sweet smile.


	3. Reconnecting

“What’s up with you?” Hope asks me when she enters the hotel room. “You look upset.”

“I’m fine” I reply plainly.

“You don’t look fine Kel” Hope observes. “You can talk to me if you want.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just feel lonely” I explain. “Everyone has someone and I don’t. Alex talks to Servando every day, Tobin and Christen are whatever they are, Ali and Ash have each other…”

“Not everyone Kel” Hope says. “I don’t have anyone.”

“Yeah but you are so strong Hope, I’m not” I reply. “The last time we were at an Olympics I had a girlfriend and at the world cup I was dating Ann but now I feel like my personal life has gone backwards, I guess I just miss talking and sharing my experience with someone special.”

“Come here Kel” Hope says as she pulls me into a hug. “Relationships don’t define people honey, you can be happy without one. As long as you surround yourself with people who make you happy and you have fun with then you will be fine. I am nothing like Hannah or Ann but I am here for you if you need to offload or just hang out.”

“You are a really good friend Hope.”

“I learn from the best” Hope replies before she squeezes me tighter and then releases me from the hug. Just because I don’t have someone special in my life doesn’t mean I can’t be happy. I am at the Olympics with some of my best friends so instead of moping I should be embracing the experience.

“Do you want to go for a walk later?” I ask Hope. Tomorrow is our second match, normally the night before a match I go for a gentle walk on my own to get my muscles moving but tonight I think I want some company.

“Sure” Hope answers with a smile. I love it when Hope smiles, she doesn’t seem to smile a lot so when she does it is like it brightens up my day. I am not implying she is unhappy all the time, she is just really deep and passionate about soccer so she is always so serious.

When I think back to London and the first time Hope and I ever spent time together I can’t help but feel amazed at how wrong my opinion was of her. We got roomed together on the very first night and from then on I saw a completely different person to who I thought Hope Solo was. She was goofy and funny but she was also caring and kind.

She would stay up late and strategize with me or listen when I complained about something, she would leave me small notes if she left the room when I was showering so I would know where she went, she would save me a place at the breakfast table…

“Kelley” Hope says. “Are you even listening?”

“Sorry, I was daydreaming” I apologise. “What were you trying to ask me?”

“It was nothing important, I just wanted to know if you had seen my reading glasses.”

“Last time I saw them they were beside your book.”

“That makes sense” Hopes says with a chuckle. “Thanks Kel.”

/

“How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Hope asks as we stroll along the walkway out of our hotel.

“Ok actually” I answer. “I mean it will be slightly different since I am playing left back tomorrow but I will be fine, I got the best goalkeeper in the world behind me.”

“The keeper is pretty good” Hope says with a smile.

“She is” I reply back. “How are you feeling? You must be used to all these big matches, you could win them with your eyes closed.”

“I can be as confident and as experienced as I want but it still doesn’t prevent those few jitters in the locker room before the game” Hope says. “Once I am standing in the tunnel then all the nerves disappear.”

“Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you had never played soccer?” I ask as we then move to walk along a park area and we sit on a set of kid’s swings.

“Yeah, I always thought that if I didn’t have soccer then my life would go one of two ways” Hope starts. “I would either have went to college and got a big job in the city working for some large organisation that reaps benefits for me or I would have ended up still living in the same town where I grew up working a job that I didn’t like but had to because I was too lazy to apply for college.”

“I definitely think it would have been the former” I tell Hope and she smiles gently.

“I would like to think so” Hope agrees. “What about you O’Hara? What would KO’s life been like without soccer?”

“I was always interested in science at school, specifically physics, so I think I would have went down that route somehow” I respond, swinging back and forth on the swing. “I don’t know whether I would be a scientist or teaching science but I definitely think I would have ended up in LA somewhere doing something science related.”

“You are pretty smart despite how you act like a five year old sometimes” Hope tells me before I punch her on the shoulder. “It’s true, you are sitting on children’s swing right now.”

“Does it annoy you when I act like a big kid or a dork?” I ask out of curiosity.

“No, of course not” Hope answers quickly. “I like that about you, that’s what makes you special.”

“Oh my god, Hope Solo thinks I’m special” I say mocking Hope.

“I am being serious Kelley” Hope says in a serious tone. “I like that you can just make me smile with your silly antics, it helps me relax.”

“You are too serious and intense sometimes Hope and I understand that it’s your job but you do have a fun side” I tell her. “I’ve seen it many times, especially when you are drunk.”

“Yeah” Hope says with a small chuckle.

“Come on Solo, time to go back to the hotel” I say as I stand up and hold out my hand. “We have a game tomorrow and we all know I need my beauty sleep before a big game” I finish and then I pull Hope off of the swing.

“We can’t have you looking ugly in the game” Hope says with a smirk. “Although it could scare the opponents’ away so it would be easier to win.”

“Oh you’ve got jokes I see” I smirk back. “Let’s see if you are as smug in the morning when I take the last of the oatmeal so you can’t have any for breakfast.”

“You don’t even like oatmeal Kel” Hope states, raising her eyebrow.

“I know but I may just be that spiteful” I say with a shrug and walk off before Hope pulls me back.

“I would be careful if I was you, I wouldn’t want to get Hope Solo angry” Hope tells me.

“Honey there is no way you could get angry at me, I am way too cute” I say in feigning an angelic tone.

“Ha… yeah right” Hope laughs before walking off leaving me to chase behind her.

“Admit it, this face is super cute” I say as I catch up to Hope.

“If you say so” Hope says, clearly amused.

“I have been told from a very reliable source that I have the cutest face in all of America” I say, throwing Hope a wink.

“I wouldn’t say your reflection in the mirror is a reliable source Kel but if believing that makes you happy then who am I to say otherwise” Hope shrugs before winking at me this time.

“Wow, Solo has some sass” I say before I get the biggest fright of my life.

“Did you just say Solo has a nice ass?” I hear from beside me, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

“Jesus Tobin, what are you doing hiding in a bush” I say before I punch her arm. “What on earth were you doing in that bush?”

“We went for a walk and got lost” Tobin answers before I narrow my eyes suspiciously at her.

“We?” I question.

“Me… I meant me… I got lost” Tobin stutters out before scratching the back of her neck, something I know she does when she is uncomfortable.

“Oh right, well at least you have found your way now” Hope says to Tobin before she looks at me. “I am going to head into the hotel, I will see you in our room” Hope tells me before she disappears inside.

“So eh…” Tobin starts nervously but I can’t help but laugh at how weird she is being.

“Why are you acting so strange?” I ask.

“I’m… not” Tobin says while staring at her shoes. 

“Are you coming inside then?”

“Yeah, I will be in in a minute” Tobin informs me before turning to look at the bush she just came from. “You go ahead, I will be there in…”

“Tobin I got it” I hear and before I know it Press is coming out of the bushes making me once again jump out of my skin.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack Press?” I ask rhetorically. “And what have you found?”

“What?” Christen asks confused.

“You just shouted ‘Tobin I got it’ as you came out of the bushes so what have you got?” I question staring at christen.

“Nothing” Christen answers with a nervous chuckle.

“You must have been talking about something.”

“It was nothing Kelley” Christen answers.

“Chris lost a button on her top, it kinda flew off when we were…” Tobin interjects before christen glares at her. “I think it is obvious that we are trying to hide something here Chris so there is no need to prolong this anymore.”

“I don’t really know what is going on with you two but whatever it is, everyone is cool with it” I tell the pair. “If you two are together or just dating then I want you to know that the team is behind you.”

“Thanks” they both reply politely.

“Let’s get inside, it is getting cold out here” I say before I pull both women inside.

/

“Are you ok?” Alex asks me after our second match and our second win.

“Yeah… why?” I ask with a smile.

“I don’t know, you just seem different” Alex says. “If there is something bothering you then you can talk to me.”

“I know that Alex” I say giving my best friend a hug. “I am happy, I am in a really good place at the moment.” I don’t really understand where Alex is coming from because to be honest I have never felt more content than I am just now. That little blip I had yesterday about feeling lonely is completely gone now.

“Good, you just spend a lot of time in your hotel room that I just thought maybe something with troubling you” Alex says. “Usually you would hang out with us but you seem to be locked in your room quite a bit.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise” I apologise, it is probably because I am spending time with Hope. “I am good though, don’t worry about me.”

“I am here if you need me.”

“I know” I reply before hugging Alex again. “How about we have a games night, take everyone’s mind off of our next upcoming game?”

“That sounds like a plan, you tell the gals on this floor and I will get the ones from the floor above” Alex dictates. “I cannot wait to get revenge on Tobin for beating me at Uno the other day, wipe the smirk off her face.”

“I hate it when Tobin wins at everything, she is so smug” I say, thinking back to when Tobin would win almost anything she played.

“You are telling me, imagine sitting on a bus next to her for hours while she brags about it” Alex tells me before we both start laughing.

“You will be glad you don’t have to sit next to her now, Christen can deal with her bragging” I say, earning a nod from Alex.

“Talking about moving bus seats, how come you have started sitting next to Hope now?” Alex asks. “I have told you before that Hope likes her own space to think and process things, I hope you aren’t distracting her.”

“Jeez Alex, you are talking to me like I am kid” I say, slightly offended.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it” Alex says. “I just didn’t think you two were that friendly?”

“Well we are” I say defensively, almost too defensively. “We’re friends.”

“Ok… then” Alex drawls out. “Let’s go and tell everyone about the games night.”

“Ok” I say getting excited again. In case you haven’t noticed, when it comes to doing activities and playing games I am like a five year old.

/

“Someone trade places with me please” I hear Moe say loudly. “I don’t want to play Chess anymore, I want in on the UNO group.”

“You are just mad because I am beating you” Tobin tells Moe with a smug face.

“We’ve already got eight playing UNO” Alex says.

“Ok” Moe says before I see her scanning the room until her eyes land on me. “Want to trade places KO, you can play chess and I will play monopoly for you?”

“I am not playing against Tobin” I state.

“This is so unfair, why am I stuck with Tobin” Moe complains. “I hate you, all of you.”

“Why don’t I give Hope a call and see if she will come down and play?” I suggest. “I know she likes chess so she can play against Tobin.”

“Hope says she isn’t coming” Carli tells me but I just wave it off.

“She will come down if I ask” I say.

“I doubt you could persuade her any better than me?” Carli replies and being who I am, I never back down from a challenge.

“Wait and see” I say smugly before I leave the noisy room to make the phone call in the hallway. 

After three rings Hope finally answers.

“Hi Kel” Hope greets.

“I really need your help Hope, I am in Alex’s room and I’ve really hurt myself” I say as I feign a panicked voice. “I’ve twisted my ankle and I…”

“Wait there, I am on my way” Hope says before she hangs up.

“She’s on her way” I announce to the group when I re-enter the room. I just hope Hope isn’t too angry with me for lying.

“Really?” Carli asks and I nod proudly.

It is not even a minute later when Hope bursts into the room with our trainer and Dawn in tow.

“How bad is it?” Dawn asks seriously as she approaches me. “How did you manage it, please don’t tell me it was some silly game.”

“I … eh, I…” I stutter out. I am speechless right now, how the heck did I not realise that Hope would bring reinforcements.

“What’s going on?” Ali asks, clearly voicing everyone’s confusion.

“Kelley twisted her ankle and called Hope” Dawn says before she stares at Kelley’s ankles trying to decipher what one is apparently injured.

“What… when?” Christen asks. “Kelley has been here the whole night playing games with us and by the way she was dancing with Crystal earlier then I would say her ankles are more than fine.”

“Thanks Christen” I say as I glare at my friend.

“Hold up…” Hope says and by the tone of her voice I know I am in trouble.

“Kelley, start explaining please” Dawn says in that motherly tone she uses that reminds me of my own mom giving Erin and I a row when we were younger. “Is your ankle injured because they both look ok?”

“My ankles are fine, I lied” I say before I look at Hope. “I didn’t realise you would bring anyone with you.”

“You told me that you hurt your ankle and we are in the middle of a major competition, what did you expect me to do?” Hope says, clearly annoyed.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted you to come down and hang out with us” I say.

“We are leaving now” Dawn says as she points to herself and the trainer. “Please ladies, don’t do anything silly.” With that the two of them leave the room.

“I am going to go now too” Hope says as she looks at me.

“Hope I’m sorry, I just wanted you to come and help us beat Tobin” I say, regretting my dramatic phone call.

“Then you should have asked Kel not make up some silly excuse like we are in high school” Hope tells me.

“Carli said you wouldn’t come” I reply but I can see by the look in Hope’s eyes that maybe if I asked then I would have had a different answer.

“You could have still asked.” 

“I’m sorry” I apologise again.

“Enjoy your night” Hope says genuinely to everyone else.

“You may as well stay since you are here now, even if it was under false pretences” JJ says to Hope. “We all know that you are pretty good at chess and Tobin hasn’t been beaten since she let Christen win at our last camp, letting someone win isn’t classed as a loss.”

“She didn’t let me win” Christen states. “I won fair and square… right Tobes?” Tobin just shrugs at her, showing off her signature smile. “I can’t believe you made me believe I actually won, I am really annoyed now.”

“I told you that chess book wouldn’t help you beat her Press” I say.

“What chess book?” Tobin asks, looking between Press and me. “I just thought you were a really good beginner, I didn’t realise you cheated.”

“Thanks Kelley” Press says glaring at me.

“Put your foot in it again KO, you may as well go for a hat-trick now that you have offended both Christen and Hope” Kling says before laughing.

“Can we all forget the last ten minutes please… pretend they didn’t happen” I say.

“You are lucky you are so likeable” Alex tells me before everyone starts laughing.

“What’s a fun games night without KO putting her foot in it somehow” Pinoe says through her laughter. “If she isn’t unintentionally telling everyone what cards Ash had during poker she is stealing HAO’s money at monopoly or she is changing words on the scrabble board to make poor Moe think she is losing her mind…”

“I think that is quite enough Pinoe, they all get your point” I interrupt. “Can we all go back to our games now?”

/

“Are you mad at me?” I ask when Hope and I enter our room.

“No… not mad” Hope answers before turning to look at me. “I am more annoyed than anything else, I genuinely thought you were injured.”

“It wasn’t my finest hour” I say with a sigh. “I am sorry you know, I just wanted you to join in with us. I don’t like the thought of you feeling alone or left out.”

“That’s sweet of you Kel but I like being on my own sometimes, it helps me process things in my mind and mentally prepare for the next game” Hope tells me.

“I will be more respectful of your decisions in the future” I say earning me a small hug from Hope. “I missed you tonight when you weren’t there.”

“It was only a couple of hours Kel” Hope says with a soft chuckle.

“So, I can still miss you” I respond. “I like when you are around me, I like the way you make me feel. I feel calmer and at peace when you are there, I don’t know why.”

“It’s because I am awesome.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as awesome but you’re ok” I say with a smile. “Plus you’re kinda cute so that helps.”


	4. Opening Up

“Great job today ladies” Jill praises us in the locker room after we won our third match, a two nothing win over Colombia. “We were slow to start but picked the tempo up in the second half, you all done well and we will use this match as a learning curve for the quarter finals.”

“After breakfast tomorrow there will be a quick team meeting and then you can all carry on with your recovery exercises” Dawn tells us before we are dismissed to get changed.

“Hey Hope?” I ask when I approach the keeper. “Are you going straight to our room when we get back to the hotel?”

“No, I am going to Carli’s room for a while.”

“I’ve left my key in the room so can I borrow yours?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks Solo, I won’t be going anywhere tonight so I will let you in the room when you get back.”

“Ok.”

“Your book is under my mattress by the way” I say with a smirk.

“I am going to kill you KO.” I would feel more threatened if Hope didn’t have an amused grin on her face.

“Only if you can catch me first” I answer before running off like a child. This morning Hope couldn’t find her book anywhere so she had to settle with watching a movie with me before we went to training. What she didn’t know at the time was that I hid her book so I could deliberately get her to watch a movie with me.

“Keep one eye open tonight O’Hara” Hope shouts across the room. “You never know what could happen when you are sleeping.”

“I am quaking in my cleats.”

/

As soon as I get back to my hotel room I decide to call my mom.

“Hello.”

“Hey mom, it’s me” I reply after my mom answered the phone. “How are you?”

“I am fine sweetheart, how are you doing?” my mom asks. “We watched the game tonight, you played brilliantly. I am so proud of you.”

“Thanks mom, how is everyone else?”

“Everyone is well, we are just sad that we can’t be there with you.”

“Its ok mom, I am just glad you got to see me on TV.”

“We will try to arrange something so we can come out and see you, your dad is going to take some time off work” my mom tells me before we both get lost in all the chit chat and catching up and end up talking for well over an hour.

“It was nice speaking to you mom, I love you.”

“I love you too honey” my mom responds. “Erin wants to talk to you, I will speak to you soon.”

“Bye mom.” Before I know it Erin is on the phone.

“Guess what sis?”

“What?”

“I said guess.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“No, don’t be silly. I would tell you that in person, guess again.”

“I don’t know Erin, I can’t be bothered playing this game because knowing you it could go on forever” I sigh.

“I will give you a clue, I ran into an ex. Guess who?”

“Jason?”

“Not one of my exes, one of yours” Erin clarifies. “I met her at Target.”

“Oh Ann… how is she?” I ask. “I haven’t spoken to her in a while.” It was a mutual decision between Ann and me to break up because we hit at bit of a dead end in our relationship so it was good that we could remain friends. We were friends before we started dating and it is not like we were super serious, we were more just a source of comfort for one another.

“Not Ann… Hannah.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed, she’s looking really well.” I still don’t really know where I stand on the Hannah situation, she was the most serious relationship I had and there was a time that I thought she would be my future but it didn’t go the way either of us planned. “She’s just moved house and got a new job, she seems to be doing really well.”

“That’s good.”

“She asked about you.”

“Did she?” I question. All I ever wanted was for Hannah to be happy and it was obvious that I wasn’t making her happy, she wanted a life that I wasn’t ready to give her. Deep down I know she probably didn’t make me as happy as I could have been in the end so breaking up was best for both of us.

“She isn’t seeing anyone at the moment” Erin says before she adds. “Neither are you.”

“Erin we broke up for a reason.”

“A reason that no one seems to know of… including Hannah.”

“We wanted different things, that’s why we broke up” I state in anger. “Why won’t anyone accept that?”

“It is a very feeble reason Kelley.” I can’t help but sigh and shake my head. “I understand that you wanted different things but Hannah was willing to come to a compromise, she absolutely adored you and I believe she still does.”

“Look, I still care about her but there is no going back” I say with finality. “I hated that I had to break up with her after we went through so much together but I couldn’t see any other option.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?”

“I am getting angry with you right now, why can’t you just leave things as they are.”

“I’m sorry but the woman is clearly still in love with you and I know you were in love with her.”

“I was in love with her but I’ve moved on now, I don’t feel that way about her anymore” I say. “I didn’t mean to break her heart or break my own for that matter but it was for the best.”

“Ok, I won’t keep going on about it.”

“Thank you.”

“I love you and only want the best for you.”

“I love you too Erin…” I say, getting cut off with a knock at the door. “Hold on, I need to answer the door.”

“Ok.”

I open the door and Hope comes inside.

“Hey Kel” Hope says as she goes over to sit on her bed. “Oh sorry, do you want to finish your call in private?”

“It’s fine, it’s only my sister” I reply to Hope before I go back to talking to Erin. “Sorry about that Erin.”

“Who was at the door?”

“Just someone hot and cute.”

“Are you seriously picking up random women and inviting them back to your hotel room?”

“Lose the judgemental tone sis, it was Hope; my roommate” I say with a laugh. “And no, I am not picking up women and inviting them back.”

“So getting back together with Hannah is a no… then?”

“Yes Erin, it’s a no.” She just told me she would let it go but yet here she is bringing it up again.

“I should probably cancel my lunch with her then, it could get awkward since I alluded to the fact that you would consider getting back together with her” Erin says nervously.

“Erin… butt out of my love life.”

“Like I said earlier, I only want the best for you honey.” I take a deep breath.

“I know that but there are boundaries, let me figure out my own love life.”

“I’m sorry” Erin apologises.

“I forgive you” I say with another sigh. “I’m going to go just now because I have plans with Hope.” I ignore the confused look Hope gives me, I only made it up because I have had enough of Erin’s chatter about my private life.

“Ok but can I just say one more thing?”

“What?” 

“What if Hannah is your soulmate?”

“I’m hanging up Erin” I state, the displeasure evident in my tone.

“Don’t hang up, I’m serious.”

“You are worse than mom, Hannah is not my soulmate.”

“You don’t know that for sure though, we don’t pick our soulmates. They find us.”

“Goodbye Erin, I love you” I say before hanging up on her. I then let out a dissatisfied groan before throwing myself onto the bed and screaming into my pillow.

“Wanna talk about it?” Hope asks.

“My sister is so fucking frustrating, sorry I didn’t mean to swear.” I then pull myself up off the bed and approach Hope’s bed. “I need a hug, can I get one please?”

“Of course, you know which room Alex and Tobin are in” Hope tells me with a cheeky smile before she shrugs. “I am sure one of them would love to hug you.”

“Can you give me a hug please?”

“I don’t do hugging.”

“You do if KO is involved” I say before a menacing smirk comes across my face. “If you don’t hug me then you won’t see your book again…ever.”

“That’s ok, I never liked the book anyway” Hope says as she stands up and makes her way to her luggage and pulls out another book. “It’s not like I don’t have other books.”

“Fine, no hug for me then” I say as I give Hope the best pouty face I can muster.

“Why do you do this to me?” Hope says in a childlike voice before pulling me into a hug. Hope will tell you that she hates hugging but to be honest with you she gives the best hugs, they make me feel warm and safe. “Is that better?”

“Much better, I really needed that” I say seriously before Hope and I both sit down on her bed. “Erin kept asking me about Hannah, she met Hannah the other day and apparently Hannah still has feelings for me.”

“Oh right, do you still have feelings for her?”

“No, at least not in a romantic sort of way. I still care about her, she was a part of my life for so long” I answer. “I broke up with her because it was the mature thing to do.”

“Was it what you wanted though?”

“Yes and no, more yes” I answer and then I move to lean against the headboard. “We had a good relationship for the most part and it was sad to end that but neither one of us were getting what we wanted from the relationship.”

“I empathize with you there” Hope adds, clearly she has been through a similar situation.

“It wasn’t just because we wanted different things, it was more complex than that” I start. “I almost cheated on Hannah when we were back in London and that’s when I realised our relationship had changed.”

Hope nods, indicating that she is listening to me. I like how Hope just listens and she doesn’t judge me, I think that’s why I find it so easy to open up to her.

“I felt the desire to kiss someone else so I knew my heart wasn’t in my relationship anymore” I say. “No matter how much time Hannah and I spent apart not once did I ever think about another woman let alone kissing them but I did that night.” 

Hope places a comforting hand on my knee and allows me to continue.

“We had just won gold and the staff threw us that amazing party, do you remember?”

“I remember” Hope answers with a smile. “We were all so happy.”

“There was this woman and I wanted to kiss her, I don’t know if it was the alcohol or not but regardless of that, I have never had the urge to kiss someone else no matter how drunk I was. Hannah was my girlfriend and I was always one hundred percent committed to her so why was that night different?”

“You just got lost in the moment.”

“It was more than that Hope, I don’t condone cheating at all and for me to think so selfishly that night must have meant something” I reply before I look at Hope. “It was a sign, I am sure of it. It was a sign letting me know that my relationship was fading and my love for Hannah was slowly dissolving.”

“You didn’t kiss the woman though, did you?”

“No, I didn’t kiss anyone. There was only one person I nearly kissed.” I can just picture the moment now, everyone buzzing as the alcohol courses through their bodies, Hope coming over to me and pulling me into a hug and then me, catching myself staring at Hope’s lips as she pulls out of the hug and before I know it I am leaning in towards Hope and suddenly we are interrupted. If we hadn’t been interrupted there would be no doubt that I would have kissed Hope, I guess it is a blessing that it didn’t happen because I don’t suppose Hope would have been too pleased. I wouldn’t have been pleased either not only because of Hannah but because Hope was my friend and neither one of us felt more than friendship for the other. I am so glad Hope never noticed me leaning in, how embarrassing it would have been.

“There you go then, your resolve must have been strong enough to stop yourself.” Hope looks at me and then squeezes my hand.

“I didn’t kiss her because Becky unintentionally came over just before I could not because I stopped myself” I respond. “The problem for me was that I had no feelings towards this woman yet I almost betrayed my girlfriend because I just wanted to share the moment with someone, I nearly ruined my relationship for nothing. This proves that something wasn’t right and to be honest, I didn’t even have the energy to fight for my relationship.”

“One of the worst things to feel is regret. If you know for sure that it was the right thing to do by breaking up with Hannah then you must stand by that decision” Hope tells me. “You probably regret hurting her but perhaps staying with her would have hurt her more.”

“It was the right thing to do, I know it was” I say with certainty before I feel Hope move to sit beside me. We spend the next few minutes in silence, basking in the comfort of knowing that we can always rely on one another if we need someone to talk to.

“Jerramy and I got divorced a few months ago” Hope says suddenly breaking the silence. “It was finalised in April.”

“Jeez Hope, April?” I ask. “I only found out you were separated last month never mind divorced.”

“I wanted to keep it quiet, I didn’t want my personal life overshadowing an important year for the US team” Hope admits.

“Are you ok?” I ask, turning to look at the woman. “I know you are at peace with the separation but divorce is a different thing, it means everything is final.”

“That’s because it is” Hope answers. “We needed the divorce so that we could be completely free from one another, our happy marriage turned into a loveless marriage that shouldn’t have went on for as long as it did.” I nod my head, allowing Hope to continue if she wants. “I am annoyed and upset not because I am no longer with Jerramy but because I made a mistake, I married someone who wasn’t who I wanted and now I have failed myself by getting divorced.”

“You haven’t failed Hope, this was just a learning curve for you” I say as I squeeze Hope’s hand. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again, you deserve better Hope and I know for a fact that the person you are meant to be with is still out there.”

“I just hate that every time something good happens, something bad happens thereafter” Hope says with a sigh. “When my soccer life is good, my personal life isn’t and vice versa. I just wish they could both be good you know.”

“I understand but sometimes life isn’t that simple.”

“Don’t I know it” Hope says with a scoff. “I want to win this Olympics and be recognised as a gold medal winner not as the goalkeeper who got divorced and once again failed.”

“Everyone can see you are not the person you used to be Hope” I start. “So what you got divorced? You are more than a statistic Hope. You are a human being; a pretty good one at that.”

/

“I hope you are almost finished in that ice bath Solo” I say as I approach the keeper.

“Why?” Hope asks.

“Because I am about to enter and I don’t want all the ice to melt because of how hot I am” I reply with a smirk. “A melted ice bath would be no use to a keeper like you.”

“Wow O’Hara” Hope says with a laugh. “I thought you had more game than that.”

“I’ve got game” I respond. “I am just not wasting it on you.”

“Charming” Hope says before she steps out of the icy water. “It’s all yours O’Hara, I will see you back at the room.”

“See you later Solo” I reply before I watch Hope leave. “Don’t miss me too much” I shout to the keepers retreating figure.

“Mind if I join you?” Tobin asks as she points to the ice bath.

“Of course not.”

“Thanks” Tobin replies before we both step in. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“You know you can” I say with a gentle smile.

“It’s about Christen.” Normally I would tease Tobin mercilessly but I can sense she seems a little nervous so now probably isn’t the best time to tease her.

“What about her?”

“She and I have been seeing each other… well its more serious than that actually” Tobin starts. “I wanted this tournament to be all business you know, come here with one task; get the gold and completely focus on the soccer.” I nod at Tobin’s words. “It’s not just about the soccer though, sure I am still completely focussed on winning and competing but when I am not on the pitch or training all I think about is Christen.”

“Ok.” I was about to tell Tobin how cute I thought that it was but again, this isn’t really the time.

“I am falling in love with her so fast that it scares me Kelley.”

“Why are you scared? Press is an amazing woman.”

“I am scared that I will mess everything up” Tobin admits before looking at me. “This is only my second serious relationship yet it is completely different to the first. It’s a completely different situation and my feelings are different.”

“What makes you think you will mess it up?”

“What if she isn’t there yet, what if I am moving fast but she isn’t?” Tobin asks. “How do I know if she feels the same and this isn’t just something casual?”

“You ask her.”

“Is it that simple?”

“Yeah, it’s that simple” I respond. “Communication is key, I learned the hard way that not being honest with your partner will have a bad repercussion on your relationship.”

“Do you still miss Hannah? Everyone seems to think she was the one that got away.”

“I don’t know if I miss Hannah specifically” I answer truthfully. “I just miss having someone, someone who I have fun with and can spend time with but I have all of you gals so I don’t need a girlfriend at the moment.”

“As long as your happy then nothing else matters.”

“Exactly” I respond. My relationship with Hannah must have looked really serious, I know it was serious but I don’t think I grasped just how many people were rooting for us. 

“She makes me really happy” Tobin says with that grin of hers. “I’ve never felt like this before, I feel really comfortable around her and I know I can talk to her about stuff and she’ll listen. She’s not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well.”

“You are totally in love dude, look at your little face” I say as I pinch Tobin’s cheeks. “I think that grin is going to stay on your face permanently.”

“Leave me alone.”

“I am so proud of myself right now, if it wasn’t for me pushing you two in the right direction at the end of last year then you wouldn’t be sitting here all in love” I say with a smug grin. “I really should start up a matchmaking business, you and your girl can be my claim to fame.”

“When you enter your next relationship, remind me to tease and annoy you.”

“I wasn’t actually sure if my involvement worked to begin with because no one could be sure if you and Press were actually a thing or not” I say. “You avoided her for a while and then she avoided you, it was like the two of you didn’t know what to do.”

“It was complicated, not only were we experiencing feelings for one another that we hadn’t felt before but we were both teammates and really didn’t know if we could make something work” Tobin admits before looking at me. “I’m older now and I know what I want.”

“Good.” A silence falls upon us so in typical KO fashion I feel the need to fill the silence. “She had a crush on you in college.”

“Who?”

“Press” I answer with a smirk. “She was pretty outgoing in that respect when we were in college if you know what I mean so I am not surprised she had a crush. She was a real wild one with the ladies Tobin, you better watch her.”

“I really don’t know if you are messing with me right now or if you are being truthful” Tobin says suspiciously. “I know we kissed in college.”

“No we didn’t.”

“Not you and me you goof, Christen and I” Tobin says, shaking her head. “I kissed Christen after a match between UNC and you guys.”

“Oh my god really” I say in shock. “But Christen was so nervous and shy, she could barely talk to women that she found attractive never mind kiss one.” Tobin raises her eyebrow at me, giving me a knowing look. “Oh, I see what you did there. She wasn’t really a wild one in college, I lied about what I said before.”

“I didn’t kiss her in college either, I just said that to see your reaction” Tobin says laughing. 

“We are as bad as each other.” I laugh before I look at Tobin seriously. “I am being genuine when I say I think she had a crush on you in college, she never said anything to me but I definitely saw her checking you out once or twice.”

“Right” Tobin says, a slight blush appearing on her face.

“Speaking of the devil, Press is on her way over.” At my words Tobin immediately turns round and I can’t help but laugh.

“You are so annoying” Tobin states after she realises that Christen wasn’t actually on her way over.

“I am surprised you didn’t give yourself whiplash there.”

“You need to get a girlfriend quick so I can tease the crap out of you.”

“I don’t know which is more fun; teasing you or teasing Press.”

“How about teasing none of us and letting Chris and I have some peace” Tobin suggests.

“Oh Chris is it? Must be serious, Christen used to hate that name, but I guess you are the exception.”

“Sorry to interrupt but have any of you seen Christen?” JJ asks us. “I’ve lost my key for Christen and my room so I need to borrow hers.”

“We haven’t seen her, I’m sure if we had then Tobin would have melted along with the ice in the tub here.”

“If this ice bath wasn’t so essential for my recovery then I would have left here a while ago” Tobin says, annoyance lacing her tone. “If you give me one minute and forty-three seconds Julie then I will help you find Chris.”

“Oh Chris?” JJ says with a smirk. “She used to hate that name, you must be special.”

“Jeez, not you too” Tobin huffs before glaring at me. I can’t help but laugh at her expression. 

/

“Are you always this messy?”

“Me, Kelley this is all your mess” Hope responds while pointing at the mess on the floor. 

“This can’t all be me, I mean since when did I start wearing a pair of shorts that has ‘Solo’ written across the bum?”

“Since you stole them from me and wore them last night in bed” Hope answers. Oops, I forgot I did that.

“Why do you have your name on the bum of your shorts anyway?”

“It was a gift given as a joke but I kept the shorts because they were pretty comfy” Hope tells me. “And before you ask why I have an old pair of my goalkeeping gloves in the bathroom then don’t bother because you put them there after you spilled chocolate milk on them.”

“Oops” is my response. The gloves in question are Hope’s lucky gloves. She doesn’t use them anymore but they hold sentimental value to her, it is just a shame they smell like chocolate milk now. “I am guessing all of this mess is mine then?”

“Good guess Kel.”

“Want to help me tidy it up?” I ask hopefully before Hope shakes her head while chuckling and then she helps me. “You’re the best Hope, definitely a keeper.”

“So fucking funny” Hope says in response to my silly laughter at my silly joke. “I am so glad tonight is my last night before we change hotels and hopefully I get a different roommate.”

“Don’t count on it, I’ve already told dawn that for the sake of the team you and I need to keep rooming together.”

“You haven’t, have you?”

“I’m only joking, I do like rooming with you though” I say truthfully. “I am so glad that we could reconnect again.”

“Me too, I missed you Kel.”

“I missed you too.”

“You want me to hug you now don’t you?”

“Maybe” I say playfully.

“I’ve honestly never met someone who likes hugging as much as you do” Hope says as she begins laughing and then suddenly I am wrapped in her embrace again. I don’t know why but any time I want something from Hope she gives me it but with everyone else she doesn’t. 

“That’s because you have never met someone like me before.”

“Thank goodness for that, more than one Kelley O’Hara would be a nightmare. One is quite enough for me and for the world.”

“You are so lucky I like you Solo or I would have slapped you to death by now.”

“More like cuddled me to death” Hope responds. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Because you are amazing, I am grateful that we could get our friendship back” Hope tells me and I give her one last squeeze.

“Thank you as well.” I then kiss Hope on the cheek and then we both get back to tidying up my mess causing me to fail to notice the blush forming on Hope’s face.


	5. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback separated by ...

“We should play a game” I announce excitedly while looking at Hope. We are currently on a long bus trip to our next hotel and my boredom is beginning to show.

“I am fine reading my book” Hope replies before going back to her reading. I think it is so cute how she has her glasses at the tip of her nose instead of wearing them properly.

“Reading is boring just like this bus journey” I complain as I tug on Hope’s arm. “Play a game with me, I’m bored Hopey.”

“Don’t call me that” Hope states, her eyes completely fixed on me.

“Ok, no to the nickname then.” Hope nods before looking back at her book. “Play a game with me.”

“I really would just prefer to read my book.”

“And I would like to date a supermodel but that doesn’t mean we all get what we want.”

“You’re frustrating Kel.”

“You’re grumpy Hope.”

“Don’t be childish.”

“Don’t be moody.”

“I am not playing this game with you O’Hara.”

“Good, play another game with me then.”

“Please Kel, let me read my book” Hope all but begs. “I promise I will play with you on the return journey.”

“I am going to hold you to that Solo” I say before I depart my seat and I go and sit next to Kling, someone who will play a game with me.

“To what do I owe this pleasure KO?” Kling asks when I sit down next to her.

“Hope wouldn’t play with me so now you have to.”

“Second choice am I?” Kling asks feigning a frown.

“I’m afraid so, only cute people get my attention first.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended that you don’t think I’m cute or whether to be happy that I was your second choice and not your last.”

“Only you can decide Kling, do you want to play a game then?” I ask excitedly.

“Only if it is fun.”

“It’s me we are talking about, of course it will be fun” I answer. “I was thinking we could play ‘which teammate’, it is one of my favorite games.”

“I don’t think I know that game” Kling says, looking confused.

“That’s because I just made it up three seconds ago.”

“Right, how do we play then?” my fellow defender asks.

“We each make a suggestion and then we have to decide which teammate it relates to” I start. “I will give you an easy example, ‘Which teammate is most likely to cheat at board games?”

“You” Kling answers with a smile.

“Exactly, now you ask a question.”

“Ok, most likely to choose a book over a film” Kling suggests.

“Becky?”

“I agree, your turn KO.”

“Most likely to complain if we went camping?”

“Ali, definitely Kriegs.”

“Agreed, your turn” I say while turning to face Meghan. “Make them a little more interesting though.”

“Most likely to star in a TV show?”

“Alex” I answer quickly. “Maybe Ash too or Pinoe, Pinoe likes the limelight.”

“I would go for Pinoe.”

“Yeah. Ok my turn; flirtiest teammate?”

“That’s easy; you.”

“Me?”

“Yes you KO, you are a complete flirt and that is without alcohol.” I nod my head, I suppose I am quite flirty. “Most innocent?”

“Definitely Mal” I say with certainty earning an approving nod from Kling. Mal is so precious, she’s like a little sister to me. “Biggest ego?”

“Ok… don’t go too far, we don’t want to offend anyone” Kling says. “Let’s just keep things light.” Personally my answer would be Carli but if Kling doesn’t want to answer then that’s up to her.

“Grumpiest teammate?”

“Hope” Kling whispers.

“She’s a big softie really but you are right, she can be quite grumpy without her coffee.”

“We are all guilty of that” Kling adds. “Did you see the face Press gave me this morning at breakfast when I cut in line in front of her for the coffee?”

“She has a real bitch face sometimes” I say, agreeing with Kling.

“I can hear you two you know” Tobin tells Kling and I before glaring at us.

“I am glad your ears work Tobin” I then give her a smug grin.

“How about most immature teammate?” Tobin interjects our game before pointing her finger at me.

“I am not immature, I just like acting like a kid sometimes” I defend myself. “I am perfectly mature when I have to be.” Tobin scoffs, now who is being immature. “Teammate who is so obsessed with a soccer ball that they don’t even know when another teammate is hitting on them?” I say before pointing at Tobin. “It took me intervening for you to notice Press over there.”

“Leave me out this argument please” Press says looking at me.

“Let’s stop this game before it gets out of hand” Kling says with a sigh before suggesting we play a game of ‘I spy’.

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with G” I start off.

“Gatorade?” I shake my head no. “Gum?” I shake my head again. “Glove?”

“Glove is close but not correct” I say. “A glove is used by the answer.”

“Goalkeeper?”

“Yay, three to be more exact but yet that was correct” I say.

“I spy with my little eye, something beginning with C” Kling says.

“Coach?”

“No” Kling shakes her head.

“Camera?”

“Not that either.”

“Christen?” I guess.

“What?” Christen says annoyed. “What do you want Kelley?”

“Nothing” I answer, feeling a bit taken aback by her tone.

“Why did you say my name then?” Christen asks, sounding unhappy.

“We are playing ‘I spy’ and I guessed you as the answer to C” I reply. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Sorry” Christen replies before she goes back to reading her magazine.

“You were wrong, keep guessing” Kling tells me.

“Cage?”

“Where do you see one of those?” Kling asks with a frown before telling me to keep guessing.

“Carli?” I guess after making another four wrong guesses. 

“Nope.”

“I really don’t know Kling, can you just put me out of my misery and tell me.”

“The answer was cat.”

“Where the heck is a cat?” I ask confused as I look around the bus. Sometimes my teammates will bring stuffed animals as teddies with them but there don’t appear to be any cats in view.

“It’s on Ashlyn’s shirt at the back” Kling answers with a shrug.

After a few more rounds of ‘I spy’ my boredom eventually turns into tiredness. I turn to look at Kling and I notice she must be tired too because she is sleeping so I decide to go back to my original seat next to Hope. As soon as I get to the back of the bus I see Hope sprawled out across the two seats. Instead of doing what a normal person would do, and grab an empty seat, I decide to squeeze in next to Hope, lifting her feet and putting them across my lap.

“Kel, what are you doing?” Hope asks sleepily.

“Ssh, go back to sleep” I tell the keeper before I squeeze her hand. Hope does as I say and I eventually fall asleep with her. What I don’t notice is the look that Carli gave Hope and me when I squeezed in next to her.

/

“Kelley and Christen, you two are rooming together” Dawn tells us as we all congregate in the hotel lobby.

“This is just great” Christen utters sarcastically but I know she is just kidding.

“I love you too Press” I say before blowing Christen a kiss. “I promise I won’t annoy you too much.”

“You better not.” Normally Christen and I like rooming together but I can tell I am getting on her nerves when I constantly tease her about Tobin. “I am going to speak to Tobin, I will see you in our room.”

“See you later Press” I reply before I depart to find Hope. “Hey Hope” I shout when I see her talking to Carli.

“What’s up Kel?”

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go a walk with me later.” I reply.

“Sure” Hope answers with a smile, inadvertently making me smile.

“I am in room six hundred and eight if you want to come and get me later when you are ready to go” I inform the keeper. “You are welcome to come too Carli.”

“No thanks, third wheeling isn’t really my style” Carli says with a weird smirk and a shrug. I really never understand that woman’s humour.

“Ok” I say slightly confused by the joke or not joke, I don’t know. “See you later Hope.”

“See you then” Hope says with a small wave and then I leave.

“Hey” I greet Press when I enter our room.

“Hey” she replies with a smile. “Any plans for tonight?”

“I am going out in a while with Hope” I answer. “You?”

“I am going out with Ali in an hour but I will take my key in case you are not back.”

/

“Let’s take a seat for a minute” I suggest. “Soak in this view.”

“Ok” Hope says complying.

We sit in silence for a while, admiring the view and all the lights that light up the dark park.

“Do you remember when we were in London and we snuck out of the hotel before breakfast on the day of the final?” I ask. “And we went to that park and sat on that dirty bench where a bird pooped on me?”

“I remember” Hope says laughing. “Clean it off me Hope, get it off” Hope mocks me.

“I didn’t sound like that.”

“You did.”

“Thanks for cleaning my jumper, it’s amazing what a bottle of water and a tissue can do” I say before looking at Hope and we both laugh.

“You threw that jumper in the trash didn’t you?”

“Yup, as soon as we got back to the hotel.”

“It strange how I remember so much from that trip” Hope says, deep in thought. “I don’t mean because we won, I remember all the conversations we had.”

“Me too.”

…

“What is your biggest fear?” I ask.

“Becoming a failure” Hope answers. “What’s yours?”

“Ending up alone” I reply.

“That will never happen Kel, I can assure you” Hope tells me. “I know you are having doubts about Hannah but even if she isn’t the one, you will never be alone.”

“You are not a failure and never will be” I say before reaching for Hope’s hand. “You are so inspiring to me. We will all make mistakes but that won’t make us failures.”

“I like your positivity, it’s refreshing” Hope tells me. “I sometimes get myself down with all the negative thoughts that go through my head so it’s nice to be around someone so positive.”

“I would return the favour and say it is nice to be around someone so negative for a change but it’s not, I like to see the best in everything” I say before I move closer to Hope and rest my head on her shoulder. “Some may say that’s a bit naïve but I don’t care.”

“It isn’t naïve” Hope whispers before she wraps her arm around me. 

“Thank you so much for being there for me throughout the tournament” I say before looking at Hope. “I am not sure if I would have coped this well if it wasn’t for you, you are an awesome person.”

“You don’t need to thank me, we are a team so in order for the team to succeed then we all need to help each other out.”

“Yeah but you didn’t need to help me as much as you did” I say. “I am really grateful Hope and I am grateful to you for letting me confide in you when I needed to.”

“Thank you for listening to me Kel, you have been really amazing.”

…

“It’s kinda strange how well we click because we are very different from one another” I look at Hope. “But it works.”

“It does.” Hope smiles. “I am sorry that I wasn’t there for you after London.”

“It wasn’t all on you, I didn’t make an effort to reach out to you either” I admit. “It will be different this time though because after we leave Rio I am going to come to Seattle to see you.”

“Oh are you?”

“Yup; whether I am invited or not.”

“Where are you going to stay when you get to Seattle?”

“I will either stay in a hotel or I may just stay at your house” I say with a shrug. “Probably cheaper if I stay with you then I can get out of having to pay for a hotel.”

“Cheapskate” Hope admonishes jokingly. “I hope you are not as tight with your money when it comes to wining and dining your dates or are you the one that gets spoiled.”

“That’s what you would need to find out Solo” I say with a playful smirk. “I guess you will just need to date me and see for yourself.”

“I am way out of your league honey” Hope answers before throwing me a wink. “Come on, let’s head back to the hotel.”

“Can I get a piggyback?”

“No, you’re not a child.” Hope pulls me off the bench before walking ahead of me.

“I don’t want to walk Hopey” I complain.

“Stop with the nickname, you know I don’t like it.”

“Give me a piggyback then” I say mischievously before I begin to tickle Hope.

“Kel, stop” Hope says through a giggle. “Ok ok, I will give you a piggyback.”

“You are the best” I respond before jumping on Hope’s back.

After a twenty minute piggyback ride we eventually arrive at my hotel room and Hope practically throws me on my bed.

“If I didn’t have a sore back before I do now” Hope complains while rubbing her lower back. “It wasn’t that you were heavy, you just wouldn’t stay still.”

“Let me give you a massage to make it better” I offer.

“No thanks Kel.”

“Come on, it will make it better.”

“Its fine Kelley but thanks” Hope refuses my offer again.

“Are you scared you will like it too much?” I ask with a smirk. I have it on good authority that I give good massages, asks any of my ex-girlfriends.

“More like scared you will make it worse” Hope retorts. “Thank you for the offer anyway.”

/

“Are you ok?” I ask before I sit down next to Christen on her bed. “Sorry, silly question.” I don’t think any of us are ok, we’ve just lost in the quarterfinals of the Olympics.

“I just feel numb” Christen answers before looking at me. “I don’t even know what to say, I can’t… it’s over now. Just like that.”

“I know, it’s hard to…” I begin before a knock at the door interrupts me. “I will get that.”

As soon as I open the door I see Tobin staring at me sadly.

“I will give you two some privacy” I tell the midfielder before I exit the room and make my way towards the hotel lobby. As soon as I reach the lobby I see Hope sitting nursing what looks like a cup of coffee. I am hesitant to approach her because I don’t want to disturb her but then again she’s my friend and I don’t like seeing her upset.

“Hi Kel” Hope says without turning around.

“How did you know it was me?” I ask surprised.

“I have good instincts” Hope answers before gesturing for me to sit next to her, so I do. “This coffee is disgusting.”

“Well it is black so…” I trail off, trying to lighten the mood by making a fool of the type of coffee Hope drinks.

“Not even a little milk or cream would sort this out” Hope says before pulling a disgusting face, making me chuckle at her. “You ok?”

“I don’t know if it has quite sunk in yet” I reply honestly. “It is still a shock.”

“I know” Hope replies calmly before pulling me into her side and hugging me. “How about we get out of here and go for a drink?”

“Ok” I answer, reluctantly removing myself from Hope’s embrace.

“The first drink is on me” Hope says with a small smile before she pulls me up and leads us out of the hotel.

/

As soon as I feel the sun coming in the window I immediately turn over in bed to avoid the brightness in my eyes. ‘That’s better’ I think to myself before I feel warm arms encircling my waist and pulling me close. I relax into the hold until I suddenly realise where I am and discover that I should be alone in bed. Oh my fucking god, who is in bed with me? Please don’t tell me I slept with someone last night. ‘Oh Kelley…’ I think to myself. I am really scared to open my eyes but I don’t know if I could not know who I’ve had sex with. Before I can make my decision about whether to open my eyes or not I hear banging on the door.

“Wake up!” I hear shouted from outside. It vaguely sounds like Tobin but I can’t be sure.

“Tobin needs to get her stuff” I now hear Christen’s voice crystal clear. “You and Tobes were only swapping rooms for the night not for the whole weekend.” At least I know I am in the correct hotel room and not at some stranger’s apartment or hotel. Ok so, I swapped with Tobin so she could spend the night with Christen and I am supposed to room with Hope. Oh shit Hope, please don’t tell me I brought someone back to the hotel room and had sex with them with Hope in the next bed. Kelley please say you didn’t.

“Open the door would you” I hear Tobin’s frustrated voice this time. “I know at least one of you is there so get this door open now.”

“OPEN UPPPP” Christen all but screeches.

“It is a lost cause babe, I will get my things later” Tobin says and then I hear footsteps walking away from the door. Thank god they have left, I don’t need an audience for the next part. I just pray that Hope has maybe slept in Carli’s room and I can get rid of whoever I hooked up with last night. One thing for sure is that they definitely have a pair of strong arms and I can definitely feel some rock hard abs.

On the count of three open your eyes Kelley. You can do it.

“One” I whisper quietly. “Two… three…” With that I open my eyes and the mystery cuddler is revealed. “Hope?” I say before I sigh in relief. It’s just Hope, thank goodness. We must have got back drunk and fell asleep in the same bed. Panic over.

As soon as I go to remove myself from the bed the panic sets in again; I’m naked. Why am I naked, why am I naked in a bed with Hope. “Oh shit” I say aloud. Hope is naked too. Why am I naked in a bed with Hope Solo, equally naked but straight Hope Solo? “Hope, wake up” I say nervously. “Hope” I repeat.

“What?” Hope groans.

“Wake up, it’s me Kelley” I say.

“I know it is you Kel, you and Tobin traded rooms” Hope says, still half asleep.

“Well do you also know that we are in bed together?” I ask but I receive no response. “NAKED” I say louder which gets the goalkeepers attention.

“WHAT” Hope all but screams as she quickly lets go of me and looks at me sheepishly. “Did we… you know?”

“Have sex?” I ask and receive a small nod. “I wouldn’t think so, getting naked with a friend and sharing her bed is my usual Saturday night routine, I love snuggling naked with my friends.”

“This is not the time O’Hara” Hope states as she tries to adjust the sheet around her.

“I don’t remember much Hope but I am guessing we had sex, yes” I answer properly this time. “I really have no idea how it happened.”

“I think you do know how it happened, you are not a virgin Kel you know how to have sex” Hope replies smartly.

“Oh ha ha, I am glad you can joke” I say with a glare. “I meant I have no idea of how you and I got ourselves into this position, you are straight.”

“Eh… not really” Hope replies while scratching the back of her neck nervously. “Sure I married a man but… I’ve been with other women before. I dated a girl for a year back in 2009.”

“Shut up” I say completely shocked. “You don’t think you should have mentioned this to me.”

“I didn’t know you were going to jump my bones did I?” Hope says before she bursts into laughter.

“Why are you so calm about this?” I ask warily. This is Hope Solo in front of me and yet she is the picture of calmness, the same Hope who freaked out the first time I hugged her. “You went crazy when I hugged you when we first met but somehow I have sex with you and you take it in your stride.” Hope just shrugs. “What’s happened to the reserved, closed off goalkeeper?”

“You” Hope answers with a smile.

“I’m sorry, me?” I question. Ok now I am confused.

“This past week and a half you have brought me out of my shell and revealed the true me” Hope explains. “I don’t know what it is about you Kelley but you make me want to become my true self and be a better person. I am different when I am with you, a good different.”

“I like who you are when you are around me” I say gently. “You are my best friend.”

“We should probably shower and put some clothes on before things get even more awkward” Hope says with a nervous laugh. 

“I agree” I answer. “So what are your plans now that we are out of the tournament?”

“I think I am going to head back to the states” Hope answers with a sad shrug. “What about you?”

“I don’t know, I kinda wanted to actually experience the whole Olympics but I really don’t know if I am in the mood now” I say before turning to face Hope. “I know we lost and it will take time for us to come to terms with that but we are still at the Olympics and there are other sports I wanted to see while we were in Brazil.”

“You should stay Kel” Hope tells me. “We can’t change what happened in our match so there is no point dwelling on it, you may as well take your mind off of it.”

“I suppose” I say before I look to Hope. “Are you going to get up first?”

“I thought you were” Hope says.

“We are both naked here so one of us has to move out of bed first” I say. Why does this feel so weird, I normally don’t care? Why I am I so nervous that Hope will see me naked, she obviously saw a lot of me last night.

“Don’t look” Hope says before beginning to move. “I don’t want you getting distracted by my gorgeous body” Hope then smiles smugly before unashamedly getting out of the bed and walking over to the bathroom… naked. Oh god, I looked. Why did I look, now I can’t stop picturing Hope like that? Why am I acting like a teenager again, what the fuck is wrong with me?


	6. Confusion

“Ah-ha, I see you have managed to put some clothes on now” I say with a smirk, composing myself from my earlier awkwardness.

“Ditto” Hope says as she looks me up and down. “I can’t say I like that shirt though, it’s a little loud.”

“It’s just colourful, sorry I don’t wear boring clothing like you” I retort. “I guess I am just not that boring.”

“Boring is something you definitely aren’t Kel” Hope says with a smile before she throws me a wink and then she goes back to packing her luggage.

“Do you…. Eh remember last night?” I ask nervously. “I remember bits and pieces but not everything, I guess we were quite drunk.”

“I remember pretty much all of it” Hope smiles. “Like… everything.”

“Oh” I say not knowing what else to say. At first I didn’t really remember anything but slowly I am regaining my memory. All I’ve got so far is that we went to a bar, Hope kept buying me shots and beer and then my memory jumps to a naked Hope Solo hovering over me. All I seem to picture from there on out is Hope’s tanned and smooth body rubbing against me as the sweat from both of our bodies mix.

“Kel…” Hope says breaking my thoughts. “Are you coming down for breakfast or are you going to stare at that wall all day?”

“Sorry, I was daydreaming” I apologise before throwing a hoodie over my body and then I follow Hope out of the room to go for breakfast.

“I didn’t know you were a fan of UNC, being from Stanford and all?” Hope says as we walk to the elevator, confusing me.

“Huh?” I ask puzzled before Hope points to the hoodie I have on. Damn I knew this hoodie felt weird, I guess I grabbed Tobin’s jumper. “It must be Tobin’s.”

“Yeah, she had it on for running the other day and I don’t think she has washed it” Hope tells me.

“Yuck… couldn’t you have told me sooner” I say with a disgusted face. “A little heads up in the future if you see me put on your roommates sweaty clothes would be brilliant Hope.”

“If you really want to wear a rival’s hoodie may I suggest something of the Huskies in the future” Hope says. “It would look so much better on you than that.”

“No way, I would rather wear Tobin’s sweaty UNC clothes than anything from your precious Huskies” I say, trying to rile Hope up.

“Whatever you say Stanford.” Hope playfully shoves me.

“Morning, you two look rough” Carli observes with a chuckle when we spot her in the hallway. “Which bar did you drink dry last night?”

“We weren’t that bad Carlos” I defend. “But I couldn’t tell you which bars we went to, I don’t remember all that much.”

“Are you heading down to breakfast as well” Hope asks our captain.

“It’s eleven thirty, I had breakfast four hours ago” Carli says while frowning. “Have you two not even had breakfast yet? What have you been doing all morning?”

“We lost track of time” Hope says. “I guess we will just have an early lunch then.”

/

“Your flight is today?” I ask in disbelief. “I knew you wanted to fly home as soon as possible but I didn’t realise you would be leaving today.”

“There was a flight today so there is no point in me staying any longer, I just need to go back to Seattle and process everything” Hope tells me before she kisses my cheek. “Don’t look so sad.”

“I can’t help it, I am really going to miss you.”

“I will miss you too but I promise this won’t be like London, we will keep in touch Kel” Hope assures me before pulling me into a hug. A hug that suddenly brings back a memory from last night… a very inappropriate memory shall we say. If I wasn’t so busy consumed by my thoughts of last night then I probably would have questioned Hope initiating the hug since it is a well-known fact that Hope hates hugging.

Hope hugs me a little tighter and I can’t help but take a deep breath in, the smell of her perfume invading my senses. I don’t really know how to describe Hope’s smell other than a mixture of flowers and coconut shampoo. It is very intoxicating.

I nuzzle further into Hope’s neck, trying to take in more of her scent when the door suddenly flies open revealing Tobin and Christen strolling in hand in hand.

“You know I had to pay to get another key because you two wouldn’t let us in earlier… or one of you anyway” Tobin says before taking a seat on her bed and pulling Christen down next to her. “Did you actually sleep in this bed last night Kelley because it looks exactly the way I left it yesterday?”

“Well…I… did…” I stutter out nervously, completely caught off guard by the question.

“You didn’t?” Christen says astonished. “You spent the night with someone else. Come on, who was she?”

“I didn’t spend the night with anyone” I defend myself.

“Why is the bed so neatly spread then Kelley?” Christen asks with a knowing look.

“You might as well tell the truth Kel, you met someone at a bar and didn’t sleep here last night” Hope says. Gee thanks Hope, way to throw me under the bus.

“Who was she?” Christen asks again, clearly her nose is getting the better of her.

“It was just a random girl I picked up at a bar, we were completely drunk” I answer before I try to change the subject. “Anyway, what are you guys plans?” I ask. “Are you going to head to Rio to see some other sports or are you going home?”

“We are going to LA, our first flight leaves tonight” Tobin answers. “We are not really in the mood to stay on in Brazil, we just want to get out of here.”

“Ok” I nod, not pressing any further on the topic. Everyone is still pretty disappointed but I know Christen took it a little harder.

“I think I should go and pack my stuff” Christen says. “Are you going back to the room Kelley?”

“Yes, I should pack as well” I answer before standing up. “Come and find me before you leave” I say to Hope. “We will have coffee before you go.”

“Ok Kel” Hope answers with a smile and a wink. 

“Put her down Tobin” I say when I turn around to see Tobin and Christen kissing. Normally Christen isn’t the type to show PDA but since she and Tobin made things official she doesn’t seem to care. “I am hungover as it is, I don’t need to see that.”

“You are just jealous Kelley” Tobin tells me.

“Oh I’m really not” I say with a laugh. “I went to college with Press, that’s more than enough for me. There is no way I want a repeat of that, you don’t have to worry Tobs; she’s all yours.”

“Wait… you two…. You know” Tobin says with a frown. “In college.”

“No we didn’t” Christen says quickly before kissing Tobin’s cheek. “She’s just teasing you babe.”

“Right” Tobin says with a nod before she throws a glare my way.

“Let’s go pack Presi” I then drag Christen out of the room and towards our room.

/

“So I am a random, am I?” is the first thing Hope asks me when she arrives at the hotel cafe. 

“What did you want me to say, they put me on the spot. Correction; you put me on the spot” I answer before handing Hope the coffee I ordered for her. “I couldn’t say it was you, could I?”

“And here was me thinking we could really be something special. I had a whole speech prepared to declare my undying love for you and you called me a random girl” Hope says with a laugh.

“You are so funny” I reply sarcastically. “We need to talk about what happened or why it happened.”

“We were drunk and sought comfort in one another” Hope responds before sipping on her coffee. “We are friends Kel so for the sake of our friendship we shouldn’t overcomplicate things.”

“I agree, shall we just try and forget about it and move on?”

“Yeah” Hope answers before drinking more of her coffee. “I have a cab coming in fifteen minutes to take me to the airport.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a bit longer?” I ask, trying to persuade Hope to stay one last time.

“I just want to get back home and try to get back to normal” Hope tells me. “I need some time on my own to digest everything and think some things over.”

“Ok” I nod, accepting Hope’s answer. As if right on cue, a cab pulls up outside the hotel. “Looks like your cab is here.”

“Looks like it.” I then walk with Hope outside. 

“So I will see you next week then?” I ask just as Hope is putting her belongings in the cab.

“You will” Hope confirms. “See you in Seattle Kel.” Hope and I decided that I would visit her in Seattle before we get back to our NWSL play.

“See you then” I reply before pulling Hope into a hug.

“Last night wasn’t the best idea on both of our parts but it doesn’t mean I regret it” Hope says after we pull out of the hug. “Look after yourself Kel. I will see you next week.”

“Hold on” I say, stopping Hope from entering the cab. “What do you mean you don’t regret it?”

“Exactly that” Hope says. “It was never my intention to have sex with you but I don’t regret it though, not at all.”

“Why not?” I ask. “Why do you not regret it?”

“Because it was you” Hope says with a shrug before she kisses my cheek and then leaves for the airport in her cab. I hate how confusing she is sometimes, what does that statement even mean. Why is she confusing me like this?

“Are you ok?” I hear Tobin’s voice behind me.

“Jeez, don’t sneak up on me like that” I reprimand her. “What are you doing here?”

“Chris told me to come out here and wait for our cab” Tobin tells me before we both sit down on a bench. “Our flight doesn’t leave for a good while but Christen wants to leave early in case we get stuck in traffic.”

“I see” I say with a smile.

“Don’t even open your mouth O’Hara” Tobin warns me while pointing her finger at me. “I know you are ready to tell me that I am whipped or Chris has me wrapped around her finger so just don’t bother.”

“Want to know what I think?”

“Not in particular KO, no” Tobin says lazily. “I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway.”

“I think that Christen has you right where she wants you and I think that you are loving every second of it” I say with a smile while looking at my friend. “I think you enjoy Christen bossing you around.”

“She’s not bossing me around” Tobin objects. “She just likes to be organised and we all know I can be a little too chill sometimes.”

“You lurve her don’t you?” I say in a playful voice.

“Yes Kelley, for the millionth time; I love my girlfriend” Tobin answers with a sigh. “You act like you haven’t seen two people in love before.”

“Sorry” I apologise. “Since I have absolutely no love life, I like to tease other people about theirs.”

“What about the girl from last night, was that just a onetime thing?”

“Yeah, that’s not happening again” I say with a nervous chuckle. “Definitely not.”

“Was it another athlete or a complete stranger?” Tobin asks.

“A stranger” I lie.

“You don’t think they were some crazy fan who is going to suddenly gush to the tabloids that she slept with a member of the USWNT do you?”

“No Tobin, I do not” I answer. “I don’t think many people know who we are unless they follow soccer.”

“You never know with these fans do you?” Tobin says seriously. 

“Well you don’t need to worry about that sort of thing do you” I say as I pinch Tobin’s cheeks. “You’ve got your girl and a hot one at that.”

“I do” Tobin states proudly with a wide grin. Why can everyone else find love and I can’t.

“Is the cab here yet?” Christen asks when she approaches us, two coffees in her hand.

“Yeah babe, I am sitting in it right now” Tobin answers sarcastically.

“Kelley, have some coffee” Christen says while giving me the second cup of coffee she had. I presume it was meant for Tobin in the first instance.

“Thanks” I say, accepting the drink. Throwing a smirk Tobin’s way.

“When are you guys heading up to Rio?” Christen asks as she sits down next to Tobin and shares her coffee with her.

“Tonight, Alex is arranging everything” I answer.

“Tobin and I are just going to hang out at my parents’ house for the next while” Christen says. “I just want to be out of the spotlight and avoid anything to do with the Olympics right now.”

“We’ll get through it” I say positively. “As a team we will weather this storm and bounce back, we just need time to let it all sink in.”

“I know” Christen nods.

“You two go and enjoy your romantic break together in Palos Verdes” I tell the couple. “You deserve some time together to just be alone and leave the world behind.”

“Yeah, it is a shame it won’t be that romantic though” Tobin says. “Each time I try and wake her up with a sweet kiss, I find Morena and Kahleesi licking her face or they suddenly enter the room when Chris and I… you know.”

“Tobin, for goodness sake” Christen scolds while lightly hitting Tobin’s arm.

“Too much info there Heath” I respond.

“Are you meeting your girl from last night?” Christen asks while smiling at me. “You have a weird glow about you today.”

“I don’t have a weird glow and no I am not meeting the woman again, like I told your girlfriend it was a one off” I answer. I am not saying I want to jump back into bed with Hope but it was nice not having to wake up alone again even if it was super weird for us both.

“Hope was telling me about the woman you met last night” Tobin informs me. 

“Since when did you and Hope discuss your teammate’s personal lives?”

“She’s my roommate and we got to talking” Tobin says with a shrug. “It wasn’t exactly about your personal life. I just asked if Hope saw the woman and she said yeah.”

“What else did she say?” I ask to which Tobin shrugs again.

“Not much, just that she was cute and you couldn’t keep your hands off of her.”

“That is so not true, I think it was the other way around. I can control myself, even when drunk” I retort.

“I’m joking Kelley” Tobin says while laughing. “Do you really think Hope and I are that short of topics to talk about that we resorted to discussing your drunken trysts?”

“So Hope didn’t say anything?” I ask.

“Nope” Tobin answers, popping the ‘p’.

“Should she have said something?” Christen asks.

“No, I don’t remember Hope being at the bar last night” I lie. “So there is nothing to tell.”

“It is a little worrying that you don’t remember the woman, sleeping with someone you don’t know is risky Kel” Christen tells me. “She could be a crazed fan or something, waiting to spill your little hook-up to the world.”

“You two are the perfect match for one another” I say as I look between the couple. “You both think the exact same way and ask the same questions” I say, referring to Tobin’s earlier thoughts.

“A match made in heaven” Christen says with a beaming smile before kissing Tobin’s cheek.

“You two are really sickeningly cute” I say with a frown. “I know you are a sap Christen but I never had Tobin down as one.”

“I’m not a sap.”

“You kinda are babe” Christen tells her girlfriend before kissing her pout away.

“I am going to find Alex and see what the plan is for tonight” I say as I stand up. “Have a safe journey lovebirds.”

“Thank you” Christen says before she hugs me.

“I will see you soon when the Thorns and I kick your Sky Blue butts” Tobin says after it was her turn to hug me.

“Keep dreaming Heath.”

/

“Don’t stare but I think the blonde girl by the bar is checking you out Kelley” Crystal tells me before nonchalantly pointing in the direction of the woman. After we had a look around some of the venues Alex, Allie, Crystal and I all decided to hit up a few bars.

“I don’t think she is looking at Kelley” Allie interjects. “I think she is actually looking at Alex.”

“Me!” Alex says surprised. “I must be having a good hair day.”

“She is coming over ladies” Crystal says before taking a sip of her drink. “My vote is that she goes to Kelley.”

“She’s totally heading towards Alex” Allie says smugly.

“Tobin told me that you picked up a girl last night, that’s not her is it?” Alex says to me. Gee thanks Tobin, you had to tell the nosiest person on the team.

“It was just a one off and no, it is not her” I reply and before I know it the blonde from the bar has strutted right by Alex and I and sat down next to Crystal.

“Ooops” Allie says with a nervous chuckle. “I guess none of us are very observant.”

“Not me, I knew she was eyeing up Crystal the whole time” I say smugly. “You three must be out of practice with having ancient relationships.”

“Whoa there, don’t insult our relationships” Allie says. “In our defence, it is dark in here and hard to see exactly who is looking at who.”

“If that’s your story” I scoff. “I am going to the bar for a drink.”

“I think you are actually going to eavesdrop on Crystal” Alex says but I ignore her and make my way to the bar.

As soon as I sit down and order my drink, Crystal sits next to me. That was fast.

“Did you really get that woman’s number?” I ask when I see Crystal folding a bit of paper and putting it in her purse.

“Yup” Crystal nods. “It’s not for me though, the woman says she knows my brother and wanted me to give him her number.”

“How does she know your brother, we are in Brazil?”

“I don’t know but she knew my name and his name so I just humoured her” Crystal shrugs. “She seemed harmless.”

Just as I am taking a sip of my cocktail I receive a text message.

Hope: I am back in Seattle now. Hope you are having fun x  
Kelley: Glad you are back safe, I am having plenty of fun. Did you manage to sleep on the plane x  
Hope: I slept the whole journey, I’ve hurt my neck though. Have a good time Kel and remember to behave yourself x  
Kelley: I always behave x  
Hope: I will see you soon Kel, take care xxx  
Kelley: see you next week x

“Who was that? Was that the girl from last night?” Alex questions. “I thought it was a one off.”

“It was a one off and it wasn’t her” I answer. 

“Tobin says she caught you and the woman making out this afternoon before she left for the airport” Alex says with a smirk. “Explain that.”

“Honey, Tobin’s winding you up” I say before smiling gently. “You are so gullible.”

“Why do people always give me false information?”

“Alex, you and Crystal gossip the most on the team so it is no surprise people wind you up” I say before rubbing Alex’s shoulder. “If there is news to be shared you are always the first to know because we all know it will spread through the group like wildfire and it saves the rest of us the hard work of sharing it around.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I have a big mouth?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I am doing Alex.”

“Yeah whatever” Alex says. “I am ordering us some shots.”

“Count me in” I say excitedly.

/

After a few extra days in Brazil, we all fly back to the US. As soon as I am in New Jersey, the first thing I do is pay a visit to Cap.

“Kelley, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Christie asks when she opens her front door to me.

“Just thought I would visit you cap” I answer before inviting myself inside the house. “Where are the girls?”

“Where do you think on a Thursday afternoon?” Cap asks sarcastically. “They are both at school.”

“Oh yeah, I never thought” I respond before throwing myself down on the couch.

“So how are you?”

“I’m ok” I answer while looking at my ‘work mom’.

“Can I have the truth please?” Christie asks, placing a comforting hand on my knee.

“I am still disappointed and devastated that we didn’t make it” I answer truthfully. “I spent some time in Rio with Alex, Allie and Crystal and that took my mind off of things but as soon as I got back here this morning it all hit me again.”

“It will still sting for a while, probably until the next Olympics but it’s a learning curve that everyone experiences” Cap tells me. “You have to fail to succeed.”

“I know” I say with a shrug before I change the topic. “How’s the team been without me?”

“Very good actually, we don’t need you anymore” Christie tells me with a smile. “You will need to find another team.”

“Well I am heading to Seattle tomorrow so I could offer the Reign my services” I say with a cheeky smile.

“We missed you on the team, it takes all of us.”

“I am looking forward to getting back to it next week” I say before sipping on the coffee Cap brought me earlier.

“What are you going to Seattle for?”

“I am going to visit Hope, she’s letting me stay at her house” I answer. “I’m looking forward to it, Hope said she is going to take me to her favorite Italian restaurant.”

“I didn’t know you and Hope were close?” Cap says, seeming a little surprised.

“We were roomed together at the start of the Olympics and reconnected again” I answer simply before finishing my coffee. “She’s not the person everyone thinks she is, she’s a good person.”

“I know that Kelley, I have known Hope all of her professional career and I know she has been misunderstood and judged” Cap tells me. “Hope doesn’t show people the real version of herself but we can’t force her to show that side of herself.”

“Yeah I know” I say before I am interrupted by my phone buzzing, indicating that I’ve got a text.

Hope: Text me your flight details and I will pick you up from the airport x  
Kelley: you don’t need to pick me up, I will get a cab x  
Hope: I don’t mind Kel, you are my guest after all x  
Kelley: ok I will text you my details, see ya tomorrow x  
Hope: see you then Kel xxx

“Hope is going to pick me up from the airport” I say, gesturing to my phone. “What are your plans for the rest of this week?”

“I have a few coaching jobs and a talk at the local high school” Cap answers. “And then we will all be back to training on Tuesday.”

/

I am getting excited to see Hope again but on the other hand I am also slightly nervous. I still don’t really know what to think of the other night, Hope and I didn’t really talk properly about it and when we briefly touched on it I got more confused than I was before.

“Hey Solo” I say as Hope approaches me.

“Hi Kel” Hope replies with a big smile. I immediately pull Hope close into a hug.

“I missed you despite the fact that you annoy me half of the time” Hope says with a cheeky smile before she grabs my luggage.

“I missed you too.” I really did miss her, she’s my best friend.

“Let’s get back to my house and then I can take you out to dinner” Hope says, another smile on her face.

“Ok” I reply excitedly, probably too excitedly judging by the stares I received from fellow travellers. “Are you taking me to that Italian?”

“Yup” Hope says with a smile. “I hope you are hungry.”

/

“So, what do you think of the food?” Hope asks as she eats a spoonful of her pasta.

“It’s ok” I answer with a shrug and then I pour both of us some more wine.

“Come on Kel, be a little more enthusiastic than that” Hope says. “You know this food is better than ok? I can practically hear your stomach growl in approval of how good the food is.”

“Ok fine, the food is really good” I answer honestly.

“Was I correct when I said that this restaurant would be the best Italian you have ever been to?”

“Yes Hope you were, there is no need to gloat” I say, feigning annoyance. “You always have to be right, don’t you?”

“Yup” Hope says smugly before smiling at me. I don’t know why but ever since I arrived in Seattle earlier today I can’t help but notice things about Hope that I haven’t noticed before. For example, when she smiles at me I notice that her eyebrows move a tiny bit higher and she squints her eyes. Her smile also makes her chin look more defined and somehow her eyes seem bluer, if that’s even possible.

“You should smile more often.” The words are out before I even have a chance to reel them back in. “You look happy when you smile.”

“That’s why people smile Kel; when they’re happy” Hope says with a soft laugh.

“Yeah but…” I don’t even know what I am trying to say here. “You’re… just smile more.”

“Yes boss” Hope says through a laugh. “Do you want to have dessert here or back at my place?”

“Hope Solo, are you propositioning me?” I ask, my confidence back in full flow after my minor hiccup a second ago.

“What?” Hope asks confused before she realises. “Oh… I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant we could get the dessert to take away and then eat it at my house.”

“Are you sure you didn’t mean you wanted a repeat from the other night?” I smirk before raising my eyebrow.

“No thank you, but maybe you want a repeat since you are the one who’s mind went there when I innocently asked about dessert” Hope fires back. “Did you not get enough the other night honey?” Hope asks while rubbing the back of my hand. I don’t know if I am reading this wrong but is Hope flirting with me. I can’t decide if she is just teasing or flirting with me, her tone definitely seems flirty and the gaze she is giving me looks a little more than friendly.


	7. Crush

“Right Solo, what are our plans for the rest of the night?” I ask as I place the last spoonful of dessert in my mouth. We decided to buy dessert and bring it back here to eat which was probably the best idea since I managed to spill it three times down my front.

“Well I think our first plan should be to get you out of that dress there honey” Hope says before I throw her a playful wink. “I mean because you have more chocolate on your dress than you have in your stomach.”

“I’m really not sure that’s what ya meant” I say with a smirk and a shrug. “You just want to see me naked again.”

“Trust me, I don’t.”

“Are you saying you didn’t like me as much when I was naked?” I ask with a sad face. “That hurts a girl’s confidence Solo.”

“Maybe I don’t want to see you naked again because I can’t promise I would deal with it in the correct way, who says I would be able to trust myself around you” Hope shrugs, this time winking at me.

“Good point” I smile as I move closer to Hope. “I’m not sure that I could…” I get cut off by Hope’s phone ringing, leaving me mere inches from her lips. Lips that I was just about to kiss… wait what?

“I have to take this call” Hope says as she looks deep into my eyes. “Is th..that ok?”

“Eh… ye-yeah” I answer shakily before I move out of Hope’s way. I nearly kissed Hope, oh shit.

I busy myself by tidying up our dessert dishes until Hope comes back into the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, it was one of the Seattle coaches informing me that the training schedule has changed slightly for next week to accommodate all the internationals coming back from the Olympics” Hope tells me.

“That’s ok” I reply, feeling too awkward to look Hope in the eye.

“What do you want to do then?” Hope asks. “We can watch a movie if you want, you can pick?”

“I can pick?” I ask to which Hope nods. “You really don’t know what you have got yourself into there Hope.”

“Oh believe me I do, I know you Kel” Hope says with a smile. “I am only letting you pick since you are my guest, when I come to visit you in New Jersey I guarantee I will be picking the movies.”

“Who says I am letting you visit me?”

“Me, I am letting you stay here for free so the least you can do is replay the favour.”

“You are lucky I like you Solo” I tell the smug keeper.

“I like you too” Hope says with a smile, clearly not realising what her words just did to my heartbeat. I know we are just playing around and Hope probably didn’t mean it in the way my heart wishes she meant it but I can’t help but feel slightly giddy that Hope likes me; even if it is platonic.

/

Hope is probably regretting letting me pick the choice of movies because so far we have just watched three rom-coms in five hours. I insisted we had to at least watch the notebook so we watched it last since I knew it would be the saddest out of the three.

“Are you crying?” I ask Hope.

“I don’t cry” is the response I get back.

“Well you must lie then because you are definitely crying there” I observe as Hope quickly wipes away a tear.

“It’s just such a sad movie, I’ve seen it before but it so heart wrenching” Hope says. “You are crying too.”

“I know I am” I say. “They are soulmates.”

“You really believe in that soulmate stuff don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do actually” I answer enthusiastically. “I never used to believe in that sort of thing but then my mom and grandma are so into it all that it actually got me believing it.”

“I would love to meet Kelley O’Hara’s soulmate.”

“Why is that?” I ask. “So you can give them the talk about how to treat one of your best friends.”

“No honey, so I can tell them to run” Hope smirks. “To run as fast as they can as soon as they see you, I feel sorry for that poor man or woman out there who is destined to be with you. They would have such a miserable life.”

“Hey, that’s mean Solo.”

“Could you imagine the life they would have” Hope smirks at me again so I know she is only playing. “You would probably talk too much so they wouldn’t get a word in, you are so messy so they would forever be tidying up after you, and you would probably pass all of your dirty habits onto you guys kids like teaching them to belch the alphabet or eat their food with their fingers. There are so many undesirable aspects Kel so I would feel dreadfully sorry for the poor person.”

“You know something Solo, when I first met you you really weren’t one for words” I start. “It was like drawing teeth for you to actually utter more than three words but you just managed at least three hundred in the one breath there, congrats dude.”

“What can I say babe, you bring out my good side” Hope smiles. The way Hope is smiling at me and the fact that she just called me babe is making me incredibly weak to the point that I think I am crushing on Hope. “On a serious note though Kel, your soulmate is one lucky chick.”

“Thanks Hope” I say before giving Hope a side hug. The hug lasts probably a little longer than I intended but Hope doesn’t seem too bothered so I don’t really care.

“I think it is time for bed now, its gone midnight” Hope says as she stretches and yawns.

“You are so old Solo, midnight is still early ya know. Don’t go to bed yet” I protest.

“I have to be up at half past five to feed the chickens Kel so I am afraid it is bedtime” Hope tells me. “You can stay up if you want but I need my beauty sleep, you don’t get this pretty on no sleep.”

“I beg to differ” I mumble under my breath. Hope always looks pretty to me.

“What was that?” Hope asks.

“I just said you are no fun” I lie. “I don’t really feel comfortable staying down here myself while you and the dogs are upstairs sleeping so I guess I will just go to bed too.”

“Aw is KO scared when in unfamiliar surroundings” Hope says in a babyish voice.

“Big deal, I don’t like strange surroundings in the dark” I say. “Plus your house is fucking huge which adds to the eerily atmosphere, you should really think about making this place more homely. A little personal touch would make the house seem cosier; it’s like a big empty shell just now.”

“What would be the point in decorating my house any further when I am hardly ever home?” Hope asks.

“Because it would look nicer when guests like myself come to visit” I say. “Plus you want your house to look nice if you have anyone special over, perhaps if you bring a date home.”

“To be honest with you Kel, I am actually thinking of moving house” Hope tells me. “I bought this house years ago but then Jerramy moved in and although it was my house before I met him, I would still feel weird living here. I need a fresh start.”

“So that’s why your house isn’t homely; because it doesn’t feel like your home anymore” I say, catching on that Hope probably doesn’t like her house anymore and that’s why the walls are practically bare and she has little to no ornaments.

“Exactly” Hope says. “I was thinking of selling this house and possibly renting another. My plan was to retire here but I am not so sure if I still want that, moving away from Seattle might actually be more beneficial for me.”

“Where else would you move to? You’ve spent your whole life near enough in Washington.”

“I don’t know Kel, I honestly feel like I have no direction at the moment” Hope says truthfully. “All I know at the moment is that I want to keep playing soccer, wherever that may be.”

“You don’t need to make any rash decisions” I assure Hope. “I know you are super old but you still have time, not as much time as me, but there is still time left for you yet.”

“You better watch out or that cheek coming out of your mouth may land you the couch for the night” Hope says playfully. “I can quite happily lock the guest bedroom so you can’t get in, forcing you to either take the couch or the floor.”

“I could always share your bed” I say with a wink.

“You know what happened the last time we shared a bed Kelley, I may be young and single but who says I am free” Hope winks at me this time, making me blush. “I don’t want you getting the wrong idea and making a habit of worming your way into my bed.”

“One thing is for sure, you certainly weren’t complaining that night” I say, regaining my confidence. “You were screaming my name that much you even let me stay until the morning, if you didn’t enjoy it you would have kicked me out of your bed sooner.” This time it is Hope who blushes and I can’t help but smirk.

“Maybe I was just being a good friend and didn’t want to wake you up from a peaceful sleep” Hope shrugs but I can see the small smile on her face. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“I thought you didn’t want me in your bed” I say with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, it doesn’t bother me if you are in my bed” Hope says. “We are just not sure if you could handle yourself, as we’ve established I am pretty hot so it is a case of whether or not you can control yourself.”

“I have amazing self-control, I will prove it to you.”

“How are you going to prove it?” Hope asks with another smirk. Her face must be sore from smirking and smiling so much tonight.

“Tonight I am going to sleep in your bed all night” I say. “Since you think you are so hot and irresistible then I am going to prove to you that I can sleep right next to you without so much as cuddling you and we all know I like my hugs and cuddles.”

“Ok deal but on one condition” Hope says as she holds up her index finger.

“I’m listening” I say intrigued.

“Let’s make this into a bet.” I nod at Hope to tell her to continue. “You bet that you won’t even so much as try and cuddle me and I bet that when we wake up in the morning you will be cuddling me or touching me.”

“The bet is on, so what does the winner get?”

“Winner gets breakfast in bed cooked by the loser” Hope says and I agree. “When you lose, make me something edible for breakfast. We have to make this a fair bet.”

“I’m not going to lose Hope so you really don’t need to worry about my cooking skills” I say smugly.

“I can’t wait to see your face when you lose” Hope smiles before she pecks me on the cheek and then we both head upstairs with the dogs in tow. Thank god it is dark enough to hide the complete red face I am sporting from that peck on the cheek.

/

When I wake up I realise that I am completely wrapped up in Hope’s arms and I have no clue of moving away from my own side of the bed. I am even sharing Hope’s pillow for fucks sake.

“Mmm… what time s’it?” Hope mumbles through a yawn, squeezing me tighter in the process.

“Half past nine” I say before yawning myself. “Shit… your chickens.”

“It’s ok Kel, I got up and fed them not long after five. You were sound asleep” Hope says before yawning again.

“It looks like I lost the bet” I say. “To be honest though, I really don’t remember moving at all during the night.”

“Technically you did lose the bet because you are hugging me but I sorta initiated the hug so it’s my fault you lost so I think we both are the losers” Hope says.

“You just couldn’t keep your hands off me, I wonder who is the irresistible one now” I say smugly.

“With your bad morning breath and my ugly bedhead I would say neither of us fits into the irresistible category right now Kel” Hope says.

“I am so sorry” I mumble out as I cover my mouth with my hand.

“I’m joking” Hope says laughing. “You really don’t have bad breath honey.”

“Your bedhead is still ugly” I retort with a cheeky smile before Hope starts tickling me. “Hope don’t… HOPE” I shout as I squirm around, trying to get away from Hope’s menacing hands. “I SURRENDER… I’m sorry.”

“Any more cheeky remarks and I will tickle you again” Hope warns with a playful smile. “At least now I know what your weak spots are.”

“I will get you back when you least expect it” I say back as I make my way out of bed. “I think we should both make breakfast.”

“I agree, I am going on a quick run first though” Hope tells me. “I hate running after I have eaten plus the dogs need some exercise.”

“I would come but I don’t have any workout clothes” I say with a shrug. The last thing I feel like doing is going running. I absolutely hate running unless it is structured like the beep test or something.

“If you think I am letting you stay here without doing some sort of workout then you are wrong Kel” Hope tells me before pointing at her closet. “Borrow some of my clothes and be ready in ten minutes.”

“I really dislike you sometimes Solo” I say before I trudge over to the closet.

“You will be thanking me in the long run” Hope says before she leaves the room.

/

“You… really fast… run” I say as I pant and try to catch my breath as I stand in Hope’s hallway. “Why did you… run so fast?” I ask as I take a deep breath.

“That’s what you call a proper workout Kel, you’ve got to push yourself as hard as you can” Hope tells me.

“Push yourself?” I say in disbelief. “Fucks sake Hope, I nearly pushed myself to death. I feel physically sick.”

“Don’t puke in my hallway, you will make the dogs sick” Hope says seriously. “Use the bathroom.”

“I can’t believe you made me run that fast.”

“You didn’t need to run as fast as me.”

“If I hadn’t ran that fast then I would have lost sight of you and I would never have found my way back here” I say through gritted teeth. “The next time we workout together, it will be on my terms Solo.”

“Your idea of a workout is sex and that isn’t happening” Hope tells me.

“I have other workout routines than that, although I am pretty good at that” I say with a smug grin. “You would know that already though right?”

“I will make a start on breakfast” Hope says as she turns and heads to the kitchen. I manage to catch the smile on her face before she turned though.

“I think your mommy secretly like me” I say to Onyx as I rub between his ears. “I don’t think she would even take me seriously if I told her I had a crush on her. I think she just sees our playfulness as fun between friends and not anything serious.”

“Kel, who are you talking to?” Hope asks as she stands at the kitchen door with a carton of eggs in her hand. “All I can hear is your voice but your phone is in the kitchen with me.”

“I was talking to your dogs actually” I say as I stand up from petting Onyx. “Sasha, Onyx and me are very close buddies you know. We have a secret bond.”

“Good for you three” Hope says before she gestures to the eggs. “What do you want for breakfast then, the chickens laid these this morning so I figured we could have something with egg.”

“Can we have French toast?” I ask excitedly.

“We can have anything you want Kel, you are the guest.”

“I want French toast and crispy bacon and some maple syrup on the side” I say, my stomach rumbling at the thought.

“Consider it done.” Hope then heads back into the kitchen while I stand and stew over the fact that I think she is perfect. I think my feelings are getting too deep now.

It is pretty much confirmed that I am in too deep when I walk into the kitchen and I can’t help but stare at Hope’s ass as she is bent over looking in one of her bottom cupboards for something.

“Where the heck is that mixing bowl?” Hope mutters to herself in frustration.

“Probably where you left it” I say, clearly giving Hope a fright since she hit her head on the cupboard door.

“Ouch” Hope says as she stands up and rubs her head. “Did you need to give me such a fright?”

“Sorry” I apologise as I make my way over to Hope to inspect the tiny bump on her head. “Jesus, that bump is huge already.”

“Is it?” Hope shrieks in surprise.

“I am only joking, it is a tiny bump” I respond before I rub Hope’s temple. “I am happy to kiss it better if you like.”

“Nah, I’m ok thanks” Hope answers. “We are not Tobin and Christen, I don’t think either of the two of us are that sappy.”

“They are so sappy aren’t they” I say before we both laugh. “They are good together though.”

“Definitely” Hope agrees. “Christen and Tobin definitely fit into your soulmates theory.”

“They really do, did you see that picture of them on Instagram?” I ask. I was skimming through some insta tags from the Olympics the other day and there was this fan account who had a picture of Tobin and Christen in LA with some of Christen’s friends. “The picture of Tobin with her arms around Christen’s middle while they were looking extremely cosy.”

“I never saw it.”

“It was on a fan account.”

“I don’t bother with fan accounts that get into people’s business like that, I like the respectful fans.”

“I look at anything” I say with a laugh. It is no secret that I am kinda nosy.

“Anyway, I need to find this mixing bowl so I can make you French toast” Hope says. “My head should be fine.”

“Well you are pretty hard-headed” I say jokingly.

“You gotta be hard-headed sometimes in football” Hope tells me.

“I guess” I shrug. “When will breakfast be ready, I am sooo hungry Hope.”

“Like I said, when I find my mixing bowl then I can tell you how long it will take” Hope says. “I guess I will need to use another bowl.”

“I guess you will” I say as I sit at the kitchen table.

“You know if you actually helped then you would get your breakfast quicker.”

“You know Hope I would but… I just can’t be bothered” I say as I smile.

“You would probably just turn it into a food fight so it is probably safer if you don’t help.”

“I think you are right” I agree while I look at Hope. I can’t help but stare at my friend and think things I probably shouldn’t; like how sexy she looks in that apron or how her top rides up ever so slightly when she reaches up to her top cupboards and I can see her six pack.

/

“Can we go in the hot tub now?” I ask like an impatient child.

“Wait… you were serious about that?” Hope asks with a frown.

“Yeah, I love hot tubs” I answer. “Or do you not want to?”

“I guess we can.”

“We really don’t have to, I know it would probably be hard for you seeing me in so little” I say with a playful wink. “After all I think we have discovered that I am irresistible to you. You were the one who wanted to cuddle in bed.”

“I was cold Kel, the cuddling was for no other reason than that.”

“Whatever you say Solo.”

“Are we going in the hot tub or not?”

“Yeah sure” I answer with a smile.

And once again I realise how big of a mistake I have made by suggesting the hot tub because now I am having to sit across from Hope who is wearing what must be the smallest and tightest bikini she could find.

“Are you excited about finishing the season off with Sky Blue?” Hope asks as we relax in the hot tub.

“Yeah, I am” I answer. “We’ve still got a chance of making the playoffs but we would need to win nearly every game we’ve got left.”

“All you can do is try.”

“Any plans for the offseason?”

“Aside from probably hanging out with you Kel I need to visit my mom” Hope says. “I am feeling guilty that I haven’t seen her in a while so that is definitely on my ‘to do’ list.”

“My grandma has been pestering me to go back and visit when I get the chance so I should probably do that” I say. “She has also been pestering me about my love life but that’s a whole other story.”

“I think it must be a grandma thing to ask about” Hope says laughing. “My grandma keeps telling me that she wants to see me walk down the aisle and I keep telling her that I’ve had my walking down the aisle moment when I married Jerramy. She’s convinced that there is someone out there waiting for me.”

“Did she not like Jerramy?” I ask.

“He wasn’t her favorite person but she didn’t dislike him” Hope tells me. “As long as he treated me properly then my grandma didn’t care.”

“You are an amazing person Hope so I have to agree with your grandma, anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend” I say honestly. “If you are as good of a girlfriend as you are a friend then there is no way someone won’t snap you up.”

“Thanks Kel” Hope says before she squeezes my hand. “I just don’t know if I can be bothered with the whole dating thing again.”

“Dating is fun though.”

“I don’t mind dating when I know the person but there is nothing worse than those awkward silences on the first date.”

“I hate that, even for someone as chatty as me those awkward silences are a killer” I say through a laugh.

“If I could date someone that I already know then that’s fine but I feel like I am too old to go on first dates” Hope says with a shrug. “I wouldn’t even know what to do on a first date anymore.”

“All you have to do is be yourself Hope and I guarantee there would be a queue of people lining up to date you.”

“Would you date me?” Hope asks, catching me off guard. “I am not asking you to date me but say for example we didn’t know one another, do you think you would date me?”

“Eh… yeah” I say nervously. Even if I knew Hope or not I would totally date her.

“Why?” Hope asks.

“Wh-y?” I repeat.

“Why would you date me?” Hope asks.

“You are a really good person Hope” I start. “Your funny, kind and I know for a fact that you would always treat everyone the way they wished to be treated.”

“It’s not because I am so irresistible to you?” Hope says with a playful smile.

“Maybe that too, although arrogance is a bit of a turn off for me” I retort with a smile. “You would need to cool down the cocky attitude.”

“Your arrogance would be enough for the relationship I think.”

“I’m not arrogant, just confident” I say with a shrug. “There’s a difference honey.”


	8. Falling

“What made you buy a hot tub?” I ask as we make our way upstairs to change after finishing up in the hot tub.

“It was an impulse buy” Hope answers. “It helps me relax, although I don’t really use it that much.”

“Why?” I ask. “Scared the neighbours see you.”

“None of my neighbours can see into my garden unless they made a deliberate attempt to stare right over here” Hope answers. “To be honest I am never really home enough to make good use of it.”

“What are we having for dinner tonight?” I ask. “I’m starving.”

“You are always hungry Kel” Hope says with a laugh. “How about once we are ready we just order take out?”

“Can we have pizza and Chinese?”

“Are you really that hungry?” Hope asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah” I answer. “Can we?”

“Yes ok.”

“You’re the best Hope” I say excitedly before I kiss Hope on the cheek and then I disappear into the bathroom to get changed.

“And you’re such a kid” I hear Hope mutter before she goes into her bedroom.

/

“I will get plates for the Chinese food” Hope says as she carried the food into the kitchen. “If you can set up the movie while we wait for the pizza.”

“Yes Solo” I say as I make my way to the living room.

Just as I got the movie set up the doorbell goes.

“I’m on it” I shout as I sprint to the door, desperate to get the pizza.

“Order for O’Hara” the young delivery guy says.

“That’s me” I reply with a smile.

“Fifteen bucks miss.”

“There ya go” I say as I hand the guy a twenty. “Keep the change.” And with that I grab the pizza and head into the living room where Hope is waiting patiently.

“You ready?” Hope asks and I nod.

“Yup” I say before throwing myself on the couch next to Hope. “Bring it on.”

About half an hour into the movie I decide that I don’t like it.

“This movie is boring, let’s watch something else” I say. “We could watch The Proposal, it is being shown on cable.”

“I thought you only watched scary movies” Hope says with a smirk. During movie night when we were at the Olympics I told Pinoe that.

“It was just a suggestion” I say. “Just because I find this movie boring doesn’t mean I don’t like scary movies.”

“It just means you are scared and don’t want to show it.”

“That’s rubbish, I’m not scared.”

“Why are you practically clinging onto me for dear life then” Hope asks laughing.

“I was cuddling with you, I can stop if you don’t like it” I say, pulling away from Hope slightly.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it” Hope says quietly.

“Quit complaining and put another movie on” I say, cuddling closer to Hope again.

“You put another movie on, the TV controller is closer to you” Hope says.

“I don’t wanna move though” I whine.

“That means we will just need to watch this movie that you find so boring” Hope says with a cheeky smile.

“Fine, you really want me to say it” I challenge. “I’m scared ok, this movie is too scary for me not boring.”

“Yeah I know” Hope says before reaching forward to the table and grabbing the controller to stop the movie. “This whole bravado of ‘I only like scary movies’ is a total ruse Kel, I can read ya like a book.”

“Can you quit acting smug and just put The Proposal on?” I ask, a little annoyed.

“I am just teasing you KO, relax your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you.”

/

“Sandra Bullock is so hot” I say as I finish off my beer.

“I don’t know Kel, I’m not sure I would agree” Hope says. “I mean she is hot yeah but not in a way that I find attractive hot.”

“Each to their own I suppose” I say with a shrug. “Do you want to watch another movie?”

“I don’t know, I feel really tired” Hope tells me. “I think I just want an early night, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s cool” I say with a smile.

“You can stay up as long as you want though” Hope says. “Help yourself to whatever you want, there’s more beer if you want it.”

“There was a documentary I wanted to see.”

“You stay up then, just leave all the dinner dishes and I will tidy them in the morning” Hope says before standing up. “Good night Kel.”

“Night Hope” I reply before I feel Hope kissing my cheek and then she departs. This crush is definitely getting worse. Just the action of her kissing my cheek is sending shivers down my spine.

Since the documentary doesn’t start for another half an hour I decide to tidy up a bit, I don’t want Hope having to do everything in the morning. I also reply to the text Christen sent me earlier, I had meant to do it before dinner but I forgot. I guess I just got distracted.

_Press: How has your break been so far? Looking forward to training with your team?_

_Me: My breaks been ok, I can’t wait to get on the field again. We are going to beat Chicago in a few weeks_

_Press: Dream on, there’s no way you will beat us. What are you doing tonight?_

_Me: watching a documentary about surfing, you?_

I decide not to mention that I am in Seattle visiting Hope, I know for a fact Press senses my crush on Hope so there is no point in me opening myself up to lots of questions that I honestly don’t know the answer to yet. All I know is that I have a crush and it doesn’t seem to be going away.

_Press: It looks like I am doing the same as you. Tobin is forcing me to watch it?_

_Me: I didn’t realise Tobin was in Chicago visiting_

_Press: She’s not. I’m in Portland. I fly back to Chicago the day after tomorrow. We came here after we left LA._

_Me: How are things with you two?_

_Press: They’re good, really good actually_

_Me: I’m happy for ya Press. I will let you spend time with your girl, talk to you soon x_

_Press: Night Kelley x_

Does it make me a bad friend because I feel so jealous of Press right now? I want what Christen and Tobin have but I can’t help feeling envious of them. They seem so happy and dare I say it; in love. I want that. I’ve been single for a while and it’s been ok but for some reason these last few weeks I’ve hated it, I feel so lonely.

“If only you two could talk?” I say to Sasha and Onyx. “Then I would be able to get advice on your mom and whether she feels the same way about me as I do about her.” The dogs just stare at me as if I’m mad, which is probably a fair assumption.

Hope has sorta been giving me mixed signals though, one minute everything is fine and we are hanging out and having fun like friends do but then the next minute our fun turns into some a little more flirtatious.

Maybe I am just imaging things are turning a little more flirty because deep down that’s what I want to happen but then again I am not too sure. Normally I am quite good at reading people and figuring out if they like me or not but with Hope I am completely lost. With all my ex-girlfriends (there weren’t that many) I knew for sure what was going on between us but with Hope I really don’t. Hope doesn’t like hugging at all so why does she voluntarily hug me sometimes, she doesn’t like opening up to people but she does it with me.

Are we really just friends and I am overthinking things? I mean I know some friends are super close, but surely friends don’t flirt as much as Hope and I do. We’ve slept together, that’s not something I would do with my friends no matter how fucking drunk I got.

/

“What time is it?” I ask when I feel myself being shook awake.

“It’s about time you get off the couch and get to bed” Hope says gently. “Its three in the morning Kel, you must’ve fallen asleep after watching TV.”

“What are you doing up at this time?” I ask as I rub my eyes.

“I got up for the toilet and realised that you were neither in my bedroom nor in the guest bedroom so I went looking for you” Hope answers. “I also didn’t know where the dogs were but they were sleeping in here with you.”

“We should go to bed” I say as I sit up, my eyes almost bulging out of my head at the sight of Hope in nothing but a tank top and extremely short shorts. I am surprised I am still breathing to be honest.

“Sasha, Onyx… let’s go” Hope says, pointing to the door causing the dogs to walk out of the room.

“Can I get a piggyback?” I ask with a smile after composing myself. “I won’t move unless you give me one.”

“Kel its 3am, I don’t wanna play games honey” Hope complains.

“I don’t either, I just want a decent sleep” I say, gesturing for Hope to come closer to me.

“You owe me” Hope says before standing in front of me and waiting for me to jump on her back.

“Let’s go Hopey” I say after jumping on my friends back.

“Sometimes I really don’t know how we are friends, we are so opposite from one another” Hope says while smoothly carrying me upstairs without a struggle.

“You know what they say; opposites attract” I say.

“Uh… huh” Hope says before carefully placing me on her bed.

“Am I sleeping in here again?” I ask as I look around Hope’s room.

“Kel, I just want to go back to sleep” Hope says. “Sleep in here or sleep in the guestroom, it is entirely up to you.”

“I will just stay here, presuming you won’t jump my bones because you can’t control yourself.”

“I am sure I will be just fine” Hope says with a smile.

It comes as no surprise when Hope and I wake up in the morning wrapped up in each other, our legs and arms intertwined and Hope’s head on my chest. Surely that must be a sign, I really hope so.

/

“Can we bake cookies?” I ask excitedly. “Pretty please.”

“You are such a kid sometimes” Hope tells me while smiling.

“And you are such a bore sometimes” I counter. “Come on, be fun and let me bake cookies.”

“Fine but if you make a mess of my kitchen then you are cleaning it up.”

“Yes boss” I say.

“We will probably need to go to the store because I doubt I will have any ingredients to bake cookies” Hope tells me. “I have a meeting with my agent in half an hour so we won’t be able to go until after then.”

“I wanna make cookies just now though” I say in a childish voice.

“If you are that desperate then you will have to go to the store yourself then” Hope tells me. “You can take my car, but please Kel, be careful.”

“Don’t worry, I will be extremely careful.”

“Good.”

“So when’s grumpy grandad arriving?” I ask with a teasing smile, earning me a glare from Hope. “What?” I ask through a laugh. “It is no secret your agent is a bit of a dick.”

“Gary is good at his job Kel, that’s all that matters” Hope defends.

“If you say so” I say with a shrug. “Do you want anything from the store when I go?”

“Not really, just some peace and quiet from you would be good” Hope says with a smirk.

“Watch it Solo.”

“You know I’m joking” Hope says before walking over to me and hugging me. “I like having you here, I don’t feel as alone.”

“That’s because I am so awesome” I say smugly before I hug Hope tighter and then let her go.

“I am going to my office to set up for my meeting with Gary, come find me before you leave for the store.”

“I will” I say as I watch Hope leave. That’s another thing I do a lot I’ve noticed; when Hope leaves the room I can’t help but watch her.

/

As soon as I walk through the front door, laden with groceries, I see Hope and Gary approaching.

“I will email you the conformation from Nike as soon as they get back to me” I hear Gary tell Hope. “Other than that, take care Hope.”

“You too Gary” Hope replies before she sees me. “Gary this is…”

“Tobin, I know” Gary says before grumbling out a ‘hello’ and then a ‘goodbye’ and then he leaves.

“So I’m called Tobin now, the last time he called me Alexandra” I say with a laugh.

“He gets mixed up” Hope says laughing.

“Is he still as grumpy as ever?”

“Be nice O’Hara, I don’t actually find him that grumpy” Hope says.

“He’s been your agent for decades so he probably likes you enough not to be grumpy with you.”

“Decades?” Hope questions. “How the fuck old do you think I am?”

“Let’s not go there honey, we all know your age is a sore subject for you because you’re so ancient” I say with a playful smile while dodging a slap on the arm from Hope.

“Need I remind you that at any point I can just throw you out of my house?”

“Need I remind you that if you did that you would seriously regret it” I reply cheekily. “You want me here as much as I want to be here Solo, I bring out the best in you.”

“Oh do you?” Hope questions. “Who told you that?”

“No one had to tell me Hope, I can see it for myself” I say. “You are much more relaxed and you laugh more now, you never used to be like that. At national camp we could barely get a word out of you.”

“I guess you are a pretty good influence on me.”

“You know it” I say with smile. “Wanna help me bake cookies?”

“Sure, I just need five minutes to tidy my office” Hope replies.

“I will make a start then, come through when you are ready.”

After ten minutes I have the cookie making well underway and then Hope decides to appear.

“All the hard work is done Solo?” I say. “All that’s left is for you to do the dishes while I sprinkle chocolate chips on the dough.

“Let me guess Kel, you have probably used every dish in my cupboard.”

“Less cheek and more scrubbing Solo, those dishes won’t wash themselves” I say with a smile before throwing a chocolate chip at Hope who easily catches it between her teeth.

“I’m a goalkeeper Kel, I have good reflexes” Hope says at my shocked face. “Good reflexes and good hands” Hope says with a wink.

Seriously just kill me now, I really don’t know how much longer I can take this torture. I don’t even know if she was being playful or suggestive. What does the wink mean? Why can I not figure Hope out.

“Quit throwing food around my kitchen though.”

“Quit being boring around me, live a little.”

“Honey I live a lot, I just don’t want my house in a mess” Hope says.

“I get it, old people don’t realise how boring they are.”

“You are walking a very thin line Kel” Hope says. “I can easily put you on a plane back to New Jersey a day earlier than planned.”

“I know you wouldn’t do that” I say with a smile. “You want me here as much as I want to be here, I told you that earlier.”

“I want my friend Kelley here, not cheeky Kelley.”

“They are the same person honey, you love it when I tease you” I say smugly. “Face it Solo, now that I am back in your life you have to accept that I am going nowhere.”

/

It’s my last morning in Seattle before I fly back to New Jersey. I’ve enjoyed my time with Hope. It felt so good to just hang out with her again and reconnect like we did all those years ago. Hope is the kind of person I want in my life; someone who I know will be there for me but also someone who makes me laugh.

I’m still struggling with my feelings though. This is more than a crush, I know it is. I just wish I knew what I meant to Hope. I’m too scared to ask in case I have read this whole thing wrong and then I lose Hope again like I did four years ago. Even if I have misjudged the situation I would much prefer to still have Hope in my life as a friend than nothing at all because of my stupid crush.

“Can you open the door to let the dogs outside?” Hope asks, pointing to the door leading to the patio from the kitchen.

“Sure” I say before I go back and sit down at the table.

I can’t stop staring at Hope. All she is doing is cutting an onion and I am staring at the way her arm muscles contract and relax when she grips the knife.

“Is it just cheese and onion you want in the omelette?” Hope asks and I nod, still partly in a trance. “Do you want any ham?”

“Just cheese and onion” I reply, breaking from my trance.

“Are you ok Kel?” Hope asks.

“Sorry, I was just daydreaming” I answer. “I am a little tired.”

“Maybe you can go for a snooze on the plane.”

“I can’t sleep on airplanes” I reply, noticing Hope’s ‘really’ face. “That was one time I fell asleep on you when we were traveling to London for the Olympics.”

“You were still sleeping on the plane.”

“I meant I can’t sleep on a plane if I am myself, I am scared I will drool on whoever is seated next to me” I say.

“How attractive.”

“We can all drool in our sleep Hope, you did it on the couch cushion the other night when you fell asleep during the movie” I retort.

“For the last time, it wasn’t drool” Hope argues. “My eye watered.”

“Yeah right” I say laughing. “My eyes totally water when they are firmly closed.”

“Any more wisecracks and I am not finishing making you breakfast.”

“I’m sorry, can you please finish making me my omelette?”

“Of course.”

/

I’m not entirely sure how this happened. One minute we are tidying up from breakfast and then the next minute Hope has me pinned against the refrigerator. I thought the worst thing I could do was stare at her lips (which I did) but when I catch the gaze of her eyes I can’t help but lean towards my friend.

“Kel…” Hope softly whispers against my lips, her hot breath sending shivers down my spine.

“No…” I say before I gently close the gap and lightly place my lips on Hope’s. “Just…” the words die in the air when Hope separates our lips and then she leans in, kissing me a little harder this time. Just as I am about to get lost in the kiss Onyx barks at us causing us to separate.

“A-airport” Hope says, seeming a little dazed. “We need to get you to the airport.”

“Yeah” I reply, just as dazed. What the fuck was that? I just kissed Hope. What does this mean? Does she like me the way I like her? Was this a see you later kiss? Oh god, what does this mean?

“Are you all packed?” Hope asks, avoiding eye contact with me.

“I think so, if I forget something you can always give me it back at our next camp or whenever I come to visit you again” I say.

“When are you coming to visit again?” Hope asks with a soft smile.

“I don’t know, whenever you say I can” I answer with a small smile.

“Anytime” Hope says. “You’re welcome here anytime.”

“It will probably be when the NWSL finishes” I say. “There probably won’t be much time before then because of the league schedule and our national team camp.”

“Seattle is playing Sky Blue at the end of the season, maybe I could stay with you a little longer.”

“Sounds good, let’s definitely do that” I say enthusiastically, getting a smile from Hope.

“Come on, let’s get you to this airport” Hope says before bending down to pick up my luggage. “We don’t want you to miss your flight.”

“I guess not.”

Forty minutes later we are standing in the airport.

“Have a safe trip Kel” Hope says after kissing my cheek. “Thanks for coming to visit me, I had fun.”

“I had fun too” I reply with a smile. “See you soon” I smile again before I walk off to my departure gate. What have I learned from this short trip? Oh yeah… I’m falling for Hope Solo.


	9. I'm attracted to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short, I will try to update again soon.

“Kelley can you put your phone away?” Cap asks, glaring at me.

“One… second” I reply distractedly while sending one last text to Hope. The texts between us have been increasing in number and in length each day. We talk about anything and everything.

“Not one second, now” Christie says annoyed. “This is a team meeting, it isn’t the place to be texting.”

“Uh… fine” I complain before putting my phone away. I guess Hope will need to wait until later to get my reply.

“Thank you” Christie says.

We are about to play Chicago in a few days so in order for us to make the cut for the playoffs we really need a win, anything less than a win and we won’t make it. After the disappointment of the Olympics I really want to be in the playoffs this year.

“Who were you texting?” Sam Kerr whispers to me.

“None of your business” I reply back to my roommate.

“Pay attention” Christie whispers harshly.

“Sorry” I say, knowing I am testing Christie’s last nerve. I really should focus on the game now, soccer come first.

I hear my phone buzz in my pocket but I ignore it, I can check it later when we have finished our team meeting and training. The last thing I want to do is anger Cap more.

“Let’s hit the field ladies” Coach Holly shouts and then we all depart.

/

“Hey Press, ready for our game tomorrow?” I ask. Christen and I decided to meet up for coffee and a quick catch up as soon as the red stars arrived in town.

“I’m ready, I haven’t scored against you guys in a while so it’s about time” Christen says with a cheeky smile.

“I think you are a little mixed up, Sky Blue will be taking the W tomorrow not Chicago” I inform my friend.

“You know you’re wrong” Christen says before turning to me. “How are you?”

“I’m ok Press, you?”

“Yeah ok, glad we can move on from the Olympics and focus on our clubs again” Christen answers.

“I second that” I reply. “I am looking forward to the off season and just focussing on the aspects of my game that I need to improve on. And then it will just be building for the world cup again.”

“It will be good to just focus on my game from now instead of fretting over all the national tournaments” Christen says. “Obviously I want to make the world cup roster but I have a NWSL championship to win.”

“Touché.”

“Do you have any plans for the off season?” Christen asks.

“Not really” I reply. “I will probably spend the most of it training in Georgia so I can spend Christmas with my family.”

“I will probably be in LA most of the time” Christen says. “I think we just need a break away from soccer.”

“Yeah we do” I agree with a nod.

We talk for a while more before we need to go our separate ways and get ready for the game tomorrow.

“Thank you for paying” I say with a smile before laughing. I don’t know how I do it but I always manage to rope Christen into paying.

“You’re welcome.”

“See you on the pitch Press” I say as I hug my friend.

“You certainly will” Christen replies and then we both go our separate ways.

I send Hope a quick good luck text for her game tonight before I put all my focus on my match tomorrow.

/

Chicago ended up beating us by two to one, Christen scoring both goals for the Red Stars and an own goal by Sam Johnson gave us our goal. That truly rules us out of the NWSL playoffs. We’ve still got one game left to play against Seattle Reign tomorrow to finish off our season and then it will be national games until next season.

“I think I miss you” I say down the phone.

“Oh really?” Hope asks. I can hear the playful tone in her voice.

“Yeah, I miss having someone to tease” I reply. “My roommates are boring me just now.”

“That’s a shame KO.”

“It is isn’t it?” I say. “I can’t wait until we play each other tomorrow, I am totally going to score.”

“I doubt it, I heard the keeper is pretty decent” Hope says. “It would be impossible to score on her.”

“I’ve scored on her before Hope so I’m gonna do it again” I say, a smile on my face. “You need to be on your game Solo.”

“Oh I will be, I can assure you of that.”

“Are you still ok to hang out after the game?” I ask. “Please say yes.”

“Of course I am, I can’t wait to see you” Hope tells me.

“I can’t wait to see you either” I reply, I honestly can’t wait.

“Our flight arrives this evening but we’ve got a team meeting so I probably won’t see you until tomorrow when we are on the pitch” Hope tells me.

“It is probably best that I don’t socialise with the enemy before I beat them” I say playfully. “I wouldn’t want to rub it in your face before you actually lose.”

“Honey, you are not going to win” Hope says. “There is no way Seattle are going to lose to Sky Blue twice in one season.”

“Believe whatever you want Solo” I respond before changing the subject. “How long are you going to stay in New Jersey after the game?”

“A couple of days I think” Hope answers. “Seattle can’t make the playoffs so regardless of the result tomorrow I can stay for a few days since our season will be finished.”

“That’s good, I am looking forward to seeing you again.”

“Me too Kel, me too.”

It really is crazy how much I’ve missed Hope.

/

“Good game Solo, you didn’t let me score” I say, half annoyed half-jokingly when I meet Hope outside after the game.

“Of course I didn’t let you score” Hope tells me. “I am never going to let anyone score, they have to work hard and beat me.”

“Where are we going for dinner?” I ask.

“You tell me Kel, you know this place better than I do” Hope says. “I will go anywhere you take me.”

“Ok then, pizza parlour it is” I decide.

“Lead the way honey.”

Twenty minutes later and we are comfortably seated at a small booth in the corner of the restaurant.

“I am so glad you picked this place” Hope tells me. “I don’t think I could be bothered sitting in some posh restaurant after we’ve just had a game. This is nice and relaxed.”

“Yeah, it is” I agree with a smile. “It’s my favorite place in this town, I must come here at least once a month.”

“Thank you for bringing me here” Hope smiles gently, looking me directly in the eyes.

“You’re welcome” I answer, getting lost in Hope’s smile and sparkling blue eyes. “Your eyes really sparkle.”

“They do that when I’m happy” Hope says with a gentle smile.

“You must be happy just now then” I observe, smiling back at Hope.

“I’m with you aren’t I?” Hope says.

“Does that mean you are happy when you are around me?”

“Of course it does” Hope answers, chuckling slightly. “Do you really think I would stay in New Jersey longer than I needed to after a boring draw if there was nothing keeping me here?”

“I see” I say, trying not too smirk too much. Just the thought of Hope spending time with me makes my heart race so I am not surprised it is pounding out of my chest right now.

“Why do you like this place so much?” Hope asks me. “What’s the appeal?”

“I just like the atmosphere plus it was one of the first places I came to when I moved here” I say with a soft smile. “It reminds me of a diner I used to go to in Georgia when I was a kid.”

“Do you still go to that diner, I mean you still are a kid?”

“Very funny but no, the diner closed down when the owners retired” I respond.

“Diners aren’t what they used to be?” Hope says.

“They’re not” I reply sadly.

“Sooo… am I booking another two nights in the hotel the team used or am I staying at your apartment until the end of the trip?” Hope asks, sounding slightly nervous.

“You are staying with me” I say resolutely. “That was the plan for the trip, I stayed at your house when I was in Seattle so you stay with me here.”

“Cool” Hope says with a relaxed smile. “I really have missed you.”

“Me too.”

/

“So this is your apartment then?” Hope asks and I nod with a smile.

“Yup” I answer.

“It’s a lot cleaner than I thought” Hope tells me while looking around. “I was expecting it to look like some messy college dorm room or something.”

“I am actually offended by that comment” I say playfully. “But if you must know I had my roommates clean up, they can be very messy.”

“I’m impressed with the amount of effort you have put in for me” Hope says before looking at me. “So what’s next?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, slightly confused.

“It’s still early, surely you don’t expect me to go to bed just now” Hope answers. “What’s our plan for the rest of the night?”

“I don’t know, movie I guess” I suggest. “Unless you want me to take you out somewhere.”

“Movie sounds good, I can’t really be bothered going back out.”

We watch a few movies before the yawns emitted from both of us indicate that it is probably time for bed.

“You have my room, I can take the couch” I say as I shut off the TV before tidying up our mess.

“I don’t bite Kel, we can both take your room” Hope tells me, inching closer to me. “Unless that would be too awkward for you?”

“N-no” I stutter out, a little overwhelmed by how close Hope is to me. I want to kiss her again but I don’t really know how Hope feels about our kiss in Seattle. Did she see it as a friendly peck because I certainly haven’t kissed a friend like that before?

“You seem nervous” Hope whispers, her hot breath gently hitting my lips. “Am I making you nervous?”

“I’m not” I answer, gaining some confidence. “In fact I am…” I start as I move my head closer to Hope, fully intent on kissing her until…

“What’s up O’Hara?” I hear shouted from the apartment door causing me to move away from Hope. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kill Sam Kerr so much in my life. What the heck is she doing here?

“What are you doing here?” I voice that thought when Sam enters the living room.

“I live here, idiot” Sam answers before grabbing the bowl of popcorn from beside me and throwing herself on the couch.

“Excuse me a minute Hope” I say with a polite smile before I stare daggers at Sam. “Sam, can I have a word in the kitchen?”

“Sure, I guess” Sam says before following me into the kitchen.

“Why are you here?” I ask annoyed but I cut Sam off before she can give me a smart reply about how she lives here. “Did I or did I not ask you to stay out of the apartment tonight?”

“You did because you were having a guest over” Sam answers.

“Why are you here then?” I snap.

“Clearly your guest bailed on you” Sam answers as if it is obvious. “I don’t know who you were supposed to go on a date with but the woman must’ve been crazy to stand you up.”

“Ok, I’m confused” I say, feeling just that.

“I know this guest you were having over was probably a woman you were trying to impress or date given the amount of effort you went to to make the apartment look nice” Sam tells me. “But then I saw you at the pizza place with your friend Hope so I presumed the date bailed on you.”

“My date didn’t bail on me, I didn’t have a da…”

“It’s ok, you don’t need to explain to me” Sam waves it off. “It was nice of Hope to hang around for a while longer and keep you company after you got stood up. I thought the Reign had travelled back by now.”

“Hope decided to stay a little longer than the rest of the team now that the season has finished” I say.

“I just figured since you got stood up then there wasn’t a reason for me to stay out of my apartment all night anymore” Sam says. “Is Hope staying here tonight or has she got a hotel booked?”

“She’s staying here” I answer. Can she not go back out or something?

“That’s cool, you girls do whatever you were going to do. Don’t mind me” Sam says before heading back into the living room. Brilliant, how the heck am I supposed to tell Hope how I feel with fucking Sam hanging around?

“We are going to my room, see you in the morning Sam” I say to my roommate who just waves and then I pull Hope into my bedroom.

“She’s not going to think we are up to anything in here is she?” Hope asks nervously.

“Don’t worry about Sam, she makes her own conclusions up about things” I say. “I was hoping that we could spend some time alone together but I guess Sam got the wrong end of the stick.”

“Right” Hope says with a nod before yawning.

“Tired Solo?” I ask playfully before throwing Hope some clothes to sleep in.

“No honey, just bored after that pointless movie you made us watch” Hope replies with a smirk. Her smirk soon disappears though when she sees the clothes I gave her; a Stanford t-shirt and pair of shorts. “I am not wearing these Kel, I refuse too.”

“Well in that case you will just need to wear your clothes to bed” I answer with a smirk of my own.

“Or I could just wear my underwear” Hope says with a smile. “I just hope you will be able to control yourself due to my hotness.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have plenty of self-control” I say confidently.

Half an hour later and I am severely regretting my words. Hope was serious about sleeping in her underwear and I am really struggling to get rid of the thoughts that my friend is half naked mere centimetres from me. A slight movement from either of us and we would be touching. Just the thought of that has my heart racing and my pulse jumping. Why is this woman making me feel like a crazy teenager?

“Are you still awake?” Hope whispers from behind me.

I let out a small groan, pretending I was sleeping.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you” Hope apologises. “Go back to sleep, I will ask you in the morning.” Hope gently kisses my cheek before turning back to her side of the bed. Thank god it is so dark in here because there is no way the blush on my cheeks could be hidden in the light.

/

When I wake up in the morning I find myself wrapped up in Hope’s embrace except I notice she is wearing the Stanford clothes I initially laid out for her last night.

“I am only wearing these because I got cold” Hope mumbles, still half asleep but awake enough to realise I am awake.

“I knew you would give in” I say cockily.

“Shut up KO” Hope says playfully. “Wait… don’t move. I’m comfy.”

“I have to get up” I say as I try to move out of Hope’s embrace.

“Why?” Hope complains.

“If you must know, I really have to pee” I say, laughing at the frown on Hope’s face.

“Yeah, you better go” Hope says, letting go of me.

I quickly go to the bathroom and then I make my way to the kitchen to see what I can make for breakfast. I want to make something special for Hope to show her how much I like spending time with her.

“There is no milk left” Sam says as she eats a bowl of cereal.

“Ok” I say before I look for some eggs.

“If you are looking for eggs, there aren’t any” Sam says.

“Right” I say with annoyed sigh. “Is there anything else you have finished?”

“There’s no bacon or wholemeal bread either” Sam shrugs.

“Have you actually done a grocery shop this week?” I ask annoyed. “You have literally ate everything there is to eat.”

“I thought you would do some shopping this weekend” Sam adds.

“Morning” Hope says as she enters the kitchen.

“Morning” Sam responds.

“We will need to go out for breakfast because it looks like my roommate is incapable of going grocery shopping” I say annoyed. “There’s absolutely nothing I can use to make breakfast. Sam, when I get back I want this kitchen full of groceries.”

“I am not sure I wanted you making breakfast anyway” Hope says with a cheeky grin. “You are not exactly skilful in the kitchen.”

“What I lack in the kitchen I make up elsewhere” I say with a playful smile, my anger at Sam disappearing the longer Hope grins at me.

“Really?” Hope counters, a smile on her face too.

“Really.”

“What a weird friendship” Sam says before disappearing out of the kitchen when I glare at her.

“How did you sleep?” I ask as I tidy up Sam’s mess.

“I slept ok, you?”

“Like a baby” I answer. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“What are my options?”

“There is a bakery that sells really nice bagels but there is also a really nice café that serves a free fruit salad with any breakfast ordered” I say. “I am happy to go anywhere.”

“Let’s go to the café you mentioned then.”

“Ok then” I say with a nod.

/

“Hope can I ask you something?” I ask, feeling slightly nervous.

“Of course” Hope says with a gentle smile.

“You know when I left Seattle after I visited you?” Hope nods at this. “We kissed.”

“Yeah” Hope answers before sipping on her coffee.

“Hope we kissed” I repeat.

“I know that honey, I was there” Hope laughs. “I am not going to forget.”

“Don’t you think we should discuss it?” I ask. “I think we should, we are friends. Friends don’t kiss like that.”

“If you want to discuss it then we can” Hope shrugs. “I don’t really know what there is to discuss.”

“What is happening here?” I ask, feeling a little uneasy. “It’s like a role reversal, you are acting nonchalant and I am the one freaking out.”

“There is no need to freak out, it was just a kiss” Hope says calmly. “It’s not like we ended up in bed together again. We would be in a right pickle if we did that.”

“What did the kiss mean?”

“What did you want it to mean?” Hope asks back.

“I don’t know” I say with a shrug.

“Right.”

“You are so frustrating Hope” I complain. “Sometimes you talk and talk and talk and other times you say one tiny sentence that takes us nowhere.”

“I don’t know what I am supposed to say” Hope shrugs.

“Just tell me how you are feeling” I say with a sigh. “Say that.”

“You know I am not good with feelings and stuff” Hope says, looking me straight in the eyes. “Kel, the stuff I have told you about my personal life is stuff that I’ve never told anyone. I know I come across like I am being awkward but I don’t mean to.”

“I am sorry for getting annoyed” I apologise. “I just sometimes feel like I can’t read you and that scares me. It scares me because I don’t know if what I am feeling is one sided or not.”

“I trust you Kel, which is a big thing for me because I have issues with that” Hope says, opening up slightly. "I kissed you because I wanted to.”

“Why did you want to?” I ask quietly and Hope chuckles.

“Because you’re hot and I’ve been around people a long time, I know when someone is flirting with me” Hope answers, more honestly than I was expecting. “I don’t play games and I know you wouldn’t flirt with me just for the fun of it, if you care about me then you would know that which I believe you do.”

“So you know I like you?” I ask nervously.

“I wouldn’t say I knew for sure but I hoped you did” Hope says. “Kel, I know you have a playful personality and are a lot more touchy feely with people than what’s normal but even I know you are more playful with me than you would be with your usual friends.”

“I do try not to treat you any different, I just sometimes get carried away” I say. “You are right though, I don’t really respect personal space with anyone but even I know I go way over the line with you.”

“I like you Kel but if you are looking for something casual then that’s not me” Hope tells me. “I like my friendship with you so if that’s all I can get from you then I will accept that.”

“Hope I’m attracted to you” I say and Hope smiles.

“I’m attracted to you too but I have to be careful” Hope says. “When I fall for someone then I go all in, if I am going to be with someone then it will be just me and them. No dating other people for either of us, I can’t do casual.”

“I don’t want casual, that’s not what I want at all” I say, taking a deep breath. “I’ve done the whole casual thing, I want something stable. I want something meaningful with feelings and talking and communication.”

“I want to do this with you” Hope says, sounding a little shy. “After I split up with Jerramy I didn’t think I wanted another relationship with someone, I was tired of the lies and arguments so I figured it would be healthier and I would feel happier if I was single.”

“I didn’t think being with you would ever be possible” I say, grabbing Hope’s hand in mine. “I’ve always thought you were hot but there’s no way I would ever think you would want to be with me. I’ve had a massive crush on you ever since we started spending time together in London.”

“I never really understood how you and I became so close in London, I mean on paper our friendship would never work” Hope says. “We were so different, in fact we still are completely different.”

“We may be completely different individually but I think that’s what makes us work” I say with a smile. “When I get too goofy and silly, your seriousness helps to rein me in and when you get too serious then my goofiness makes you less serious.”

“You know I don’t like being vulnerable or talking about my feelings but there’s something about you that makes me open up” Hope says before smiling gently at me. “I wanna give us a shot, you already know more personal things about me than any of my exes or my family for that matter.”

“I don’t think you realise how happy I am to hear you say that, my heart is beating so fast I think it is going to explode out of my chest” I say, smiling back at Hope. I am actually in disbelief right now, not because I didn’t think Hope liked me because I know she wouldn’t kiss me for no reason but because she is actually physically telling me she likes me.

“What do you think then?” Hope asks, a slight nervousness in her tone. “Do you want to try this, cross over the friendship line?”

“Yes but on one condition…” I say.

“What?” Hope asks.

“You kiss me already” I say with a smile, watching the relieved smile come across Hope’s face before she leans over and pecks me on the lips. “A peck… Hope that was barely a kiss.”

“I know that but I don’t want my first proper kiss with you to be in a crowded café before I’ve even let you take me on a date” Hope responds with a smile. “You need to woo me before you get a proper kiss.”

“How would you like me to woo you?” I ask with an amused smile.

“However you choose” Hope replies with a smirk.


	10. Smiling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short & i took forever to update. I am going to try and update more often.

“I am taking you to dinner tonight” I announce when I come out of my bedroom. After Hope and I left the café we went for a quick walk before coming back to my apartment and hanging out because we both wanted to rest after the game yesterday.

“Cool, where are you taking me?” Hope asks from her place on the couch.

“I know you like Asian food so I am taking you to a small restaurant that Erin and I found one day when we were exploring” I explain. “It is about two hours away but I promise the food is brilliant.”

“Sounds good” Hope says with a smile and I smile back.

“Can I ask you a question?” I ask as I sit next to Hope.

“Of course you can” Hope replies, turning her attention away from my TV and looking at me.

“When did you start liking me?” I ask as I get comfortable.

“I don’t really know when it started to be honest, I didn’t realise I liked you until we were in Rio but I think my feelings had been lingering for a long time before that” Hope tells me. “When did you start liking me?”

“For a while to be honest, maybe even as far back as London” I reply. “I always thought you were hot but I never thought anything would happen.”

“London was special, I really felt like we connected” Hope says as she smiles at me. “You really helped me, I could talk to you about stuff that I didn’t feel brave enough to talk to anyone else about.”

“I felt the same, I was having a tough time figuring out what I wanted but just talking to you made me feel at ease” I respond before kissing Hope’s cheek. “Thanks.”

“For what?” Hope asks with a smile.

“For showing me the real you, for being my friend and for giving me a chance to ‘woo’ you” I say with a smile before I move closer to Hope and she wraps her arm around me.

“We can take this slow if you want” Hope says to me. “I know I said when I am with someone I am all in but that doesn’t mean we need to rush.”

“Let’s just let things flow naturally, if it feels right then go with it” I say, placing my hand across Hope’s stomach.

“I agree.”

/

“You have to try this one” Hope says as she holds a spoonful of curry in front of me. “I know you didn’t like the first one but this one is spicier.”

“Fine” I say as I wrap my lips around the spoon. Hope ordered a dish called a curry medley, it was five small dishes of different curries with very different tastes. It is safe to say I don’t like curry that is overpowered by cumin, almost vomiting on a first date is not exactly attractive.

“What do you think of that one?” Hope asks and I nod.

“That’s nice, what kind is that?” I ask, licking the sauce from my lips.

“I think its called Patia” Hope answers. “I believe it consists of garlic, tomato and black pepper.”

“It’s nice, do you want to try some of mine” I ask as I point to my Vindaloo.

“No thanks, that’s just a little too spicy for my taste” Hope replies and I smirk.

“Can’t take the heat, huh?” I say with a smile. “Badass Hope Solo isn’t so badass anymore.”

“Don’t make assumptions based on just a curry Kel, I am badass in other ways” Hope tells me before throwing me a wink. “There’s still a lot to learn about me.”

“Really?” I say. “Well I hope you plan on keeping me around long enough to find out.”

“Don’t worry, I plan on it.”

We carry on eating in a comfortable silence, enjoying spending time together.

“Dinner was nice” I say breaking the silence after we finished eating.

“It was, the company wasn’t too bad either” Hope says as she nudges me. “Next time I am paying though, dinner was technically my idea.”

“You’re my guest though” I say. “When I come to Seattle next you can pay to take me wherever you want.”

“Deal.”

“National team camp doesn’t start for another three weeks so I was hoping maybe we could meet up before then” I suggest. Hope is going back to Seattle in the morning but I would like to spend more time with her before we go to camp.

“Sure, I have a few meetings in Seattle with Nike and another couple of sponsors” Hope tells me. “Maybe you could come to Seattle.”

“I could” I smile back at Hope. “How long are you willing to let me stay for?”

“As long as you like” Hope responds. “I liked it when you came the last time, you actually made my house feel like a home. I didn’t feel as lonely.”

“Is a week ok?” I ask, feeling excited at the prospect of spending a full week with Hope.

“Of course” Hope smiles.

“I really mean it when I say you should smile more often, it makes your eyes really sparkle” I compliment Hope, feeling slightly lost in her blue eyes.

“I guess I can try” Hope says, unable to hide the smile on her face.

“We should probably head back to my apartment” I say as we leave the restaurant and head to my car, ready for our two hour drive back.

“I guess we should, my flight is kinda early” Hope responds before rushing towards the car and opening my door for me.

“You’re so courteous, if only I was allowed to kiss you” I say with a playful wink.

“Who says you can’t kiss me?” Hope asks, stepping closer to me. “Maybe this dinner date did woo me.” I slowly lean towards Hope, feeling my heart thumping in my chest, and I connect our lips together. It’s not a passionate kiss by any means but it’s enough to leave me breathless and smiling like an idiot.

“I should probably take you to dinner a lot” I say with a smile before Hope pecks my lips softly and then we both get in the car to start our journey.

“I think going to dinner is one of the best ways to go on a first date” Hope says. “I like getting to know the person first before we do something daring, it can really spoil the vibe.”

“Speaking from experience Solo?” I ask as I turn onto the highway.

“Oh yes” Hope says with a laugh. “A guy once took me to a painting course on a first date, needless to say I don’t really have the patience for painting so I was miserable the whole time.”

“Noted, don’t take you on a date that involves painting” I say with a smile.

“I just think dinner is better because everyone has to eat don’t they, so I don’t see how you could go wrong” Hope says. “Plus it gives you a chance to sit down and talk. Once you have the dinner date then you will know whether a second date of painting is sensible or not.”

“For future reference, what kinda things would you be open to on a date?” I ask. I like being spontaneous and surprising my date but I need a little something to go off on, I don’t want to completely surprise Hope and take her somewhere that she will absolutely hate.

“I like the outdoors so anything along those lines would be good” Hope says before looking deep in thought. “I am a little old for the club scene these days so I would much prefer some drinks at some nice bars with my people rather than drinking till 6am after trailing around every club that is open.”

“My club days are behind me too, don’t worry” I say with a smile. “I only went to clubs to pick up women.”

“Very classy” Hope smiles.

“Don’t judge, my little town in Georgia didn’t exactly offer me much other choice of finding a woman” I say. “Didn’t you meet an ex in a club when you were in college?”

“Did you see that, a deer just crossed the road up ahead?” Hope says as she points out the window.

“Ah, deflecting from the question” I say with a smile. “Back to the date topic, what else are you open to doing on a date?”

“I could pretty much do anything on a date as long as I like the person” Hope says. “It’s only really first dates I get picky about but you don’t need to worry about that now because we’ve just had our first date.”

“So if I took you skydiving on our next date you would be cool with that?” I ask, knowing Hope really hates heights.

“That depends, would we have a really hot instructor or person to tandem with?”

“I can’t guarantee that but I can tell you that you will have a really hot woman holding your hand on the airplane on the way up” I say with a smile. “I am not actually going to take you sky diving when I know you hate heights, I really like you so I won’t ruin it by doing something stupid.”

“You really like me, huh?” Hope says smugly.

“I wouldn’t drive two hours to take you to my favorite restaurant if I didn’t like you” I say. “That would be way too much effort.”

“I like you too by the way” Hope says before squeezing my hand that is laying across my thigh.

/

“Eh… what is going on here?” Sam asks causing me to immediately break the kiss and look at my roommate.

“What are you doing here?” I ask as I look over the back of the couch at Sam who is standing just a few inches away.

“Why do you keep asking that, I live here dumbass” Sam replies before smirking at me and then gesturing to me in Hope’s lap. “Care to explain what you two were doing?”

“Nothing” I say, both my hands still firmly on either side of Hope’s neck.

“Yeah sure” Sam says before cackling in laughter. “You are straddling her, you have lip-gloss all over your face and not to mention how your tongue was down her throat when I walked in.”

“We were…” I say as I move off of Hope’s lap.

“… Kissing” Hope finishes my sentence when she turns to look at Sam.

“I kinda got that” Sam says with a smug grin. “My question was more directed towards, why?”

“We are dating” I say much to the amusement of Sam who starts laughing again. “Sam I’m serious, we actually are.”

“Really?” Sam asks, seeming a little shocked. “I knew you had the hots for her but I didn’t realise it was anything more than that.”

“It wasn’t, well it is now” I answer. “This is kinda new to us so if you wouldn’t mind keeping it to yourself for a bit that would be great.”

“A dirty little secret” Sam says with a raised eyebrow.

“Not dirty and not really a secret” I respond before turning to Hope who just smiles at me. “We only confessed our feelings to one another this morning so it really is quite new.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything” Sam says and I smile in appreciation.

“We appreciate that” Hope says with a grateful smile.

“If you are going to be all over one another on the couch again then at least warn me” Sam says. “And make it more clear why you want me out of the apartment in future so I know to make sure I definitely don’t come back early like tonight.”

“Ok” I say with a nod and then Sam disappears to her room. “That was a little awkward.”

“It was a little” Hope says but she seems unfazed by the whole thing. “Come here.” Hope then pulls me back onto her lap and I once again wrap my arms around her neck and go back to kissing her.

“You’re a really good kisser” I say when we break for air as I feel Hope rubbing my hips with her hands. “I think my legs are asleep with this position though.”

“I think it is about time we went to bed anyway” Hope says as she helps me off of her lap.

“We don’t want you sleeping in and missing your flight tomorrow” I say. Truthfully I wouldn’t mind Hope missing her flight but she has to get back relieve her dog sitter.

“Have you decided when you are coming to Seattle?” Hope asks as we slowly walk towards my bedroom. “I was thinking you can come whenever you want and stay until we need to head to the national camp, that way we can travel together.”

“That sounds good, I haven’t decided if I will come next week for two weeks or the following week for one week” I say. “It definitely won’t be this week, I’ve got an under armour shoot and then it’s one of my teammates birthday parties.”

“I don’t mind either way” Hope says before placing a kiss on my cheek and then we get ready for bed.

“You do know I am a cuddly person right?” I say as we both get into my bed.

“We’ve shared enough beds for me to pick up on that, yeah” Hope replies with a smile.

“Good” I say with a smile. “I must warn you though, now that we have crossed the friendship line then that may cause me to be extra cuddly and maybe a little handsy.”

“I am pretty sure I will be able to cope with that.”

“Good” I reply with a smile as I move closer to Hope, our faces inches apart.

“Goodnight Kel” Hope says, kissing me gently on the lips.

“Goodnight” I respond, chasing Hope’s lips for another kiss.

/

“Thanks for driving me to the airport” Hope says, one hand on the door handle and one hand on my knee as we sit in the car in the drop off lane.

“No need to thank me” I say with a shrug, leaning over to kiss Hope.

“I should get out the car, I don’t want you getting a ticket for being parked in this lane” Hope says, looking out the window.

“Thanks for the last couple of days, I really like spending time with you” I say, feeling slightly nervous for some reason.

“Me too” Hope replies before giving me one last kiss and then she moves to get out of the car. “See ya soon beautiful.”

“Goodbye Hope” I reply, the large smile on my face hurting my jaw. “Call me later.”

“I will” Hope says with a wink before I watch her disappear into the airport. I think I am falling really fast, she’s not even here right not but yet the thought of her makes my heart race.

I am just about to pull out with my car when my phone vibrates.

Hope: You’re gonna get a ticket if you park there for much longer ;-) xx      

I can’t help but smile at the text before I pull out of my space and head to the exit of the airport. Yeah, I think I’ve already fallen too deep. Nothing will be able to wipe this smile off of my face.


	11. Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I say this every time, sorry it took so long.

I nervously press the doorbell as I stand waiting in the rain for the door to open. I decided to surprise Hope by turning up to Seattle a few days earlier than we had planned. We agreed I would come for a week and then head to camp together but my plans changed in New Jersey so I managed to get an extra few days off that I chose to add onto my Seattle trip.

As soon as the door opens my heart skips a beat before I am greeted by a tired looking Hope.

“Kel… what are you doing here?” Hope asks, looking confused.

“I wanted to surprise you” I say nervously. “I am guessing that probably wasn’t the best idea I’ve had. Is this a bad time?”

“No of course not, come in” Hope says, opening the door wider for me. “I fell asleep on the couch so I’m just a bit disorientated.”

“My photoshoot got finished early so I thought what better way to spend my extra time off than to head to Seattle early” I say. “Sorry if that upset your plans.”

“Kel…” Hope says, placing her hands on my shoulders.

“Yeah?”

“I missed you” Hope says with a goofy smile before pulling me into a hug. “I am so happy that you’re here early, it means we can spend more time together.”

“I missed you too” I reply with a soft smile.

“Let me take your stuff, I will put it upstairs and you choose a takeout menu from the kitchen for dinner” Hope says, grabbing my luggage and then making her way up the stairs.

I make my way to the kitchen and head straight for Hope’s takeout menu drawer. After rifling through the menus I finally decide on the Thai place that I liked the last time I was in Seattle.

“Found something?” Hope asks as she enters the kitchen. She’s looking a lot more awake now than she was when I arrived.

“Thai” I respond, sliding the menu over to Hope.

“Cool” Hope says as she looks through the menu.

“Where are Sasha and Onyx?”

“I booked them into a new Kennels for when we are away with the national team so they are staying there tonight as a sort of trial run so that I know they will settle when I’m away” Hope answers. “It is just one night but I want to see how they cope.”

“When do you pick them up?” I ask.

“Tomorrow morning, you can come with me if you like” Hope says. “I will take you out for breakfast and then we can pick them up.”

“Sounds good, so what do you want from the Thai menu?”

“I think I will just have a curry” Hope answers before I place our order online and then Hope and I go to the living room to wait for it to arrive.

“Oh, what’s with the brochure?” I ask when I spot a Real Estate brochure on the table.

“Just looking at some new places” Hope answers. “The last time you were here I mentioned I was thinking of selling this place so now I am putting that plan into motion.”

“Are you going to buy another place or just rent?” I ask, I don’t think I could imagine Hope living anywhere but Seattle but the last time I was here she said she wasn’t sure if Seattle is where she wants to finish her career.

“I don’t know yet, I don’t want to make any rush decisions” Hope answers before looking at me. “All I know is that this house isn’t my home anymore, it was mine and then Jerramy moved in and now all it reminds me of is my mess of a marriage.”

“Are you planning on staying in Seattle?” I ask.

“I think so” Hope says. “I’m honestly unsure of what I want, do I want to go for France in 2019 or will my time be up before then. If I want to make the next world cup then I will stay in Seattle.”

“You are the best goalkeeper in the world Hope, only you can decide what you want” I say. “No matter what your decision is, you will always have the team behind you.”

“Thanks Kel” Hope says before kissing my cheek and then pulling me in closer to her.

/

“I think it is time you went to bed” I say with a small smile. Hope has been fighting the urge to sleep for the past hour. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“I’m sorry babe, I am being a really bad host aren’t I?” Hope says with a smile. “I’ve just had a long day, I had barely any sleep last night as well.”

“Just go to bed then” I say with a smile. “I will tidy all the dinner dishes and then I will head upstairs as well.”

“Ok” Hope says with a nod before gently kissing my lips. “Your stuff is in my room by the way, just in case you think you are sleeping in the guest bedroom. I want you in with me.”

“Ok, I will be up soon” I reply before watching Hope walk up the stairs.

I quickly tidy up before grabbing my phone and calling my best friend.

“Hello” I hear down the line.

“Tobin?” I question.

“Yeah” Tobin answers. “What’s up dude?”

“Nothing, sorry I thought I called Christen” I reply.

“Yeah this is her phone, she’s just went to pick up takeout for us” Tobin replies. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“No it’s ok, just tell your girlfriend I was returning her call from this morning” I say.

“No problem” Tobin responds. “So what’s happening with you, I feel like we haven’t talked for a while? I am taking Chris to New Jersey next week, maybe we could meet up and do some surfing.”

“I would love to but I can’t, I’m not in New Jersey anymore” I answer sadly, I would’ve loved to catch up with Tobin and done some surfing.

“That sucks dude, another time then.”

“Totally” I answer. “While I have you on the phone Tobs, can I ask you something?”

“Of course” Tobin responds sincerely.

“It’s kinda about you and Christen, is that ok?”

“That’s fine” Tobin says with a small laugh.

“How did you guys start dating, like when did it all start for you and how did you know it was more than friendship?” I ask curiously. If anyone knows how I feel with regards to my situation with Hope then it would be Tobin and Chris, they will have probably went through the same as me.

“To be honest it had been complicated for years” Tobin answers. “We kissed when we were in college then our paths didn’t really cross much thereafter, we were both at Magic Jack but never really talked. We didn’t properly get to know one another until Christen joined the national team in 2012.”

“So you started off as friends and then just got closer from there?” I ask.

“We dated for a bit in 2012 then we drifted apart, Chris got with Vero and then I got with Shirley” Tobin says before sighing slightly. “We were never single at the same time until after the world cup last year and then we decided there was no point pretending anymore, there was an attraction there and we both wanted to pursue it.”

“Were you not nervous, I mean you guys are both on the national team and if things didn’t work out then it could be really tricky for you” I ask. That’s my biggest worry, what if I get in too deep with Hope and then something happens between us. It could potentially ruin our careers.

“It was a risk we had to take” Tobin answers simply. “Why should we not get to be happy, we wanted to be together and knew it wouldn’t be some stupid fling? If you believe it’s the real deal then there’s no point in denying yourself of happiness.”

“I see” I say, that has actually gave me something to think about.

“Why do you wanna know?” Tobin asks. “Are you just checking up to make sure I am not messing your best friend around?” Tobin says jokingly. “I don’t need the ‘if you hurt her I will come after you speech’. I love Chris.”

“I know that” I say with a smile. “Tell your girl I will speak to her tomorrow, I am going to bed now.”

“I will, goodnight dude.”

“Goodnight Tobs.”

I lay my phone on the counter before I make my way upstairs towards Hope’s room.

“Kel?” Hope asks sleepily when I enter the room.

“Go back to sleep, sorry if I woke you up” I apologise before grabbing my pyjamas and heading into the en-suite for a quick wash and to change.

/

When I wake up I feel Hope’s arms wrapped securely around me and I can’t help but smile.

“Are you awake?” I ask.

“Yeah” Hope replies from behind me. “I just wanted to cuddle with you for a bit longer before I got up.”

“Fine by me” I say with a smile, turning in Hope’s arms to face her.

“Good morning beautiful” Hope greets me with a kiss to my forehead.

“Morning” I groan happily.

“How did you sleep?” Hope asks as she brushes a few loose strands of my hair away from my face. “I had a really good sleep.”

“So did I, waking up in your arms is the best way to wake up” I say leaning up to capture Hope’s lips in a soft kiss.

“I agree” Hope hums softly, once again reconnecting our lips. “Just think, we have like a week and a half of waking up together.”

“Can’t wait” I say, moving so that I am half lying on top of Hope so that I can get better access to her lips. “If it means I can wake up to your kisses every morning then I will be one happy girl.”

“If you are lucky, you may wake up to more than just a kiss” Hope says suggestively as she strokes her fingers up and down my back under my shirt. “I want more than just your kisses Kel.”

“Don’t worry, you will get more” I say confidently, I don’t care if we’ve only been together for five minutes. I want things to progress naturally, I don’t care if it seems too fast. I want to be with Hope and I know she wants to be with me.

“We have to pick my babies up soon though so let’s not start something we can’t finish” Hope tells me. “If I get your clothes off then there is no way I will be able to let you put them back on for at least four hours.”

“Why four hours?” I ask with a raised eyebrow, kissing Hope deeply this time.

“Because I know that’s the maximum time interval you can go before you will need something to eat” Hope replies. “I know what dating you entails, I’ve never seen you go past four hours without something to eat unless you were sleeping.”

“You got to eat to keep your energy levels up” I reply. “After I am done with you, you will be the one needing an energy boost.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hope asks.

“Yes” I reply with a smirk. “A challenge that will need to wait for another time though because as I remember I was promised breakfast before we pick up the dogs.”

“That’s correct and I don’t break my promises babe” Hope tells me before placing one last kiss on my lips. “Be ready in an hour, I am going to check on the chickens.”

“Ok” I reply happily as I watch Hope exit the bedroom. Tobin said it right, if you believe it is the real deal then there is no point in denying yourself of happiness.

/

An hour and a half later and we are both seated in a small cosy diner waiting on our breakfast orders.

“What is the plan for the rest of the day?” I ask.

“I got a text from my realtor and there’s been a cancellation in her schedule so she’s found some time to take me to see a house this afternoon” Hope replies. “I can cancel if there’s something else you wanna do.”

“Don’t cancel” I say. “You don’t need to rearrange your schedule because I turned up early, I am sure I can amuse myself while you’re out.”

“You could come with me” Hope says as she sips her coffee. “A second opinion would be useful.”

“Ok then” I say with a smile, suddenly feeling a little excited about helping Hope find a new home. “Is it a house to buy or rent?”

“I’ve always bought my homes but I think I am looking to rent this time, buying a new home when I am not sure about what my future holds is a little risky” Hope says. “I am not one hundred percent certain that I will remain in Seattle the rest of my life so there’s no point buying a permanent home if it won’t last.”

“Makes sense” I say, feeling a little uncomfortable. Hope’s always been this headstrong woman who knows what she wants so the fact that she’s feeling unsure about her future unsettles me. Hope is about organisation and planning; setting targets but right now I am not seeing anything like that. “Why are you unsure about Seattle?” I ask.

“I don’t know to be honest, I think I just want a new challenge” Hope says. “My international career will be finished before my playing career is so I was kinda thinking I stay with Seattle to finish out my national career and then when I hang up my US gloves I could move to another NWSL team to finish out my playing.”

“Any other teams in mind?” I ask with a smile. “I could put a word in for you at Sky Blue, I know I would love to be able to see you every day.”

“I would love to see you every day too but I think I would prefer to move to a team that I know would actually have a shot at the playoffs” Hope says with a smirk causing me to slap her arm.

“That’s nasty Solo” I say with a frown. “Didn’t we beat you and Seattle at the start of the season?”

“We had an off day that day” Hope says. “In all seriousness though I was kinda hoping for another team in the west coast, my family will still be in Seattle so I don’t want to move too far away.”

“Maybe they will get an LA team or you could go to Portland, Tobin raves about it” I say, it’s hard to get Tobin to shut up about Portland. I think the only thing she dislikes about it is that Christen isn’t there.”

“I did have that in mind” Hope says, thinking it over. “There’s a lot of time to think though, it won’t be for another couple of years yet if I decide I want to go for another cycle with the national team.”

“Oh, breakfast’s coming” I say when I spot the waitress approaching with our food.

“Here we are ladies, two French toast” the waitress says with a smile as she puts the food in front of us. “Can I get you anything else?”

“Do you want more coffee babe?” Hope asks and I nod, butterflies in my stomach because Hope called me babe. Pathetic, I know.

“Just two refills of coffee please” Hope tells the waitress with a smile.

“Coming right up” the waitress replies as she disappears to get the coffee.

“I was thinking, maybe once we have viewed the house we could go out for dinner and then drinks” Hope suggests. “Seattle is not the most exciting place in the world but it has a decent nightlife.”

“Sounds good” I say with a smile. “I totally want you to take me to that fish market you always go on about, maybe this week?”

“It’s kinda boring Kel” Hope says and I smile.

“Yeah but you like it and I want to do the things you like with you” I say, smiling once again.

“Ok then” Hope says with a smile. “We can go on Wednesday, the market is quieter then.”

“It’s a date” I smirk.

/

“I missed you two so much, yes I did… I did” I repeat over and over when we collect Sasha and Onyx.

“How were they?” Hope asks the kennel owner.

“They were absolutely fine, they got on great with the other dogs and slept pretty well overnight” the woman says and immediately I see Hope sighing in relief. “You have no worries, they will be fine when they come to stay next time.”

“That’s good” Hope says with a relieved smile. “I get nervous when I put them into somewhere new.”

“They are probably two of the best behaved dogs I’ve ever looked after” the woman replies with a kind smile.

“You hear that” I say as I cuddle the dogs and let them slobber all over me. “I’m going to convince your mommy to give you a treat for being so good.”

“Kel, do you want to put the leash on the dogs while I fill in the paperwork?” Hope asks and I nod; getting up from the floor and getting the dogs’ leash.

“Come on you two” I say as I lead the dogs towards Hope.

“All set?” Hope asks and I smile.

“Yeah” I say as we say our goodbyes to the woman and then take the dogs to the car. “Are we going to take them a walk before we go out this afternoon?”

“Yeah” Hope responds. “You can stay in the house if you want, I was only going to take the dogs to the dog park for some exercise and running about.”

“I want to come” I say with a smile before kissing Hope’s cheek. “If I was bored or didn’t want to do something then I would tell you, stop worrying.”

“I know but I don’t want you to think I invited you here to do mundane tasks like looking at houses and walking dogs, I want you to have fun” Hope says with a smile as she shuts the dogs in the car. “I really like you Kel so I kinda don’t want you to think I am this boring person and end up losing interest in me.”

“Hope, I like you for you” I say with a smile. “The woman I like is the one who is serious on the pitch; the one who reads books for fun and not because she has to; the one who opens up to me; the one who knows how to treat someone right; the one who cares for her friends and family… I could go on forever here” I chuckle. “I like you for who you are and that’s why I wanna date you.”

“I’m sorry if I came across as insecure, I don’t have a great track record when it comes to relationships so it makes me a little nervous when I really like someone because I don’t wanna fuck it up” Hope tells me. “I didn’t expect to fall this deep so it is a little scary.”

“We can be scared together” I say, trying to show Hope my relaxed smile. I am far from relaxed though, Hope’s practically just told me that she’s falling for me which has sent my heartbeat soaring.

“Come here” Hope says as she pulls on my zipper so I move towards her and then she places a gentle kiss on my lips. “Let’s tire these dogs out so we can have the rest of the day together.”

“Deal” I say with a smile as we get into Hope’s car.

/

“Hope, look at this view” I say in amazement as I look out the bedroom window of the house the realtor has just taken us to.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Hope says as she looks around.

“I totally think you should rent this house just purely based on the view from the bedroom” I say with a smile. “I cold envisage waking up to this view in the mornings, the summer sun waking me up to the nicest view of Seattle I have ever seen.”

“I didn’t realise you were moving in with me” Hope says playfully with a smile.

“I mean when I visit obviously” I retort before looking at the realtor. “How quick does she need to say yes?”

“Slow down babe, I am not going to say yes to the first property I see” Hope says, pulling me down from my high. “I know I am only leasing but I don’t want to be hasty about this, I need to think it through.”

“How about I let you two explore a bit more and then we can meet outside whenever you are ready” the realtor suggests.

“Thanks” Hope smiles before the realtor leaves.

“This place is everything you are looking for Hope” I say. “Its dog friendly, the garden is big enough for the dogs, the views are awesome, it’s not too far from training or the shops, and it has a nice driveway and garage…”

“You don’t need to convince me how perfect it is Kel but we have to think logically, this is still the first house I’ve looked at” Hope says before putting her hands on my shoulders. “I know you’re excited but there’s other stuff I need to work out.”

“Like what?” I ask.

“Like what’s the owner like; rent rates; is the house prone to any problems in the winter; will it store all my stuff; is it a friendly neighbourhood; will the owner be ok with the house being empty for long spells when I’m at camp” Hope says. “We have to think of the practicalities.”

“I guess” I say a little sadly. “I just love the view.”

“I know” Hope chuckles softly before kissing me. “I will take your opinions on board though babe, I just want to keep my options open.”

“Ok” I nod before Hope grabs my hand and we head outside to find the realtor.

“What do we think?” the realtor asks.

“Definitely a contender but I’m still going to keep viewing other places” Hope answers and the realtor nods.

“Not a problem, I have a few more properties in mind” the realtor says. “I will sent you an email in a couple of days about the other properties and some more specific information on this one.”

“Thanks” Hope smiles.

“Anything you want to ask me today before I go?” the realtor asks and Hope shakes her head. “Any questions just send me an email and I will be happy to answer.”

“Perfect, thanks again” Hope smiles.

“Have a nice day ladies.” And with that the realtor leaves.

“It is definitely something to think about” Hope says as we walk towards her car. “Anything you wanna do before we go to dinner later on?”

“Not really” I answer. “I am happy to go back to your house and watch a movie or something so I am not too tired to make a good night out of it tonight.”

“You really are my type of woman Kelley O’Hara” Hope says with a wink before kissing my cheek.

/

“I think you are drunk” I say loudly in Hope’s ear so she can hear me over the booming sound of the music at the club we are in.

“I agree” Hope chuckles. “It is because of all those cocktails you kept buying me at that last place.”

“I think you are just a light weight” I say with a shrug.

“You are just as drunk as me” Hope replies, moving closer to me to place a kiss right next to my lips. “Wanna head back to my place?”

“Miss Solo, what on earth are you suggesting?” I say in mock shock.

“I’m suggesting we… we go back to my house, make out for a while and then go to sleep” Hope says, slurring her words ever so slightly. “I’m too tired to be able to dance anymore, I wanna cuddle in bed with you.”

“Damn, I wish I could’ve recorded that sentence on my phone” I say with a laugh. “No one would ever believe that last sentence came out of Hope Solo’s mouth.”

“If you tell anyone that I enjoy cuddling then I will tell them that the real reason you have a tiny scar on your forehead is not because you fell out of your tree house as a kid but because you fell out of a tree when you were trying to hide from a girl you liked because you were too embarrassed to talk to her” Hope says and I have to say, I am impressed she managed to say all that at once through her drunkenness.

“I don’t think you deserve my cuddles after saying that” I playfully say with a smirk. “I don’t like threats.”

“I bet I could change your mind?” Hope challenge with a smile. “What if I were to say that if I get an unlimited supply of cuddles when I want, then I will return the favour whenever you want.”

“I will think about it” I say nonchalantly. “I agree with us going back to your house though, I am way too tired to move on to another club. I am too old to stay out beyond two these days.”

“I would mock you for that babe but considering I feel exactly the same then I am not going to bother” Hope laughs before wrapping her hand around mine and leading me out of the club. “How did we get so old?”

“I don’t know but I would take this feeling of spending time with you over partying until dawn any day of the week” I reply as we slowly walk back to Hope’s house, both of us taking a few turns at wobbling due to the alcohol in our systems.

After forty minutes we finally stumble through Hope’s front door. Technically it shouldn’t have taken longer than twenty minutes to walk however, we did stop twice for a heavy make out session and we were a little uncoordinated when trying to walk in a straight line because of the buzz from all the cocktails and other drinks.

As Hope locks the door, Sasha and Onyx stare at us as if they are waiting to see our next move. Onyx’s ears perk up when Hope walks towards the coat closet by the door, the same closet that his dog leash is in, but he is soon disappointed when Hope puts her coat away and shuts the door. I guess he thought he was going for a walk.

“Bed time you two” Hope tells the dogs in a soft tone before pointing to the two dog beds in the corner of the foyer. The dogs look at Hope before she raises her eyebrows and then they do as they are told. “Bed time for us as well.”

“Yeah” I agree, stifling a yawn. “You go upstairs, I am going for a glass of water.”

“Ok babe” Hope smiles before slowly making her way upstairs while I go to the kitchen.

/

I can slowly feel my body beginning to wake up but I try my hardest not to open my eyes, I have a terrible feeling that it is too early to be awake. As I turn over I reach out my arm to cuddle into Hope when all I feel is an empty side of the bed.

“Huh…” I say in confusion when I open my eyes and see I am alone in the bedroom. “Where is she?” I mumble as I look around the room when I then notice a small piece of paper on the nightstand. I slowly move across the bed, praying there is no hangover looming, and I grab the note.

‘Morning Kel, I’ve took the dogs for a walk. Back soon xx

PS: I will stop at Starbucks & get you breakfast xx’

I immediately smile at the note before laying back down in bed, trying to plead with my body to go back to sleep in Hope’s soft bedcovers before she comes back with breakfast. I love the domesticity of being with Hope, I’ve never really been one for the whole domestic routine. Sure eventually Hannah and I ended up falling into a pattern but it wasn’t this quick and it always felt uneasy with her, like I was forcing myself to feel things she was already feeling.

With Hope everything is natural, I don’t know if it is because I am older now and fully ready to take the big commitment plunge or if it is because it’s Hope. I was never afraid of commitment per se, I just always felt a little hesitant when making big decisions. Don’t get me wrong, I loved Hannah and we had a great time together but I always felt like she wanted more than I could give her. We didn’t want the same things at the same time.

Hope’s different, I am not in any way comparing Hannah with Hope but since Hannah was my last serious relationship then it’s hard not to think about both relationships. I think it is more so that I am comparing myself with myself, I am comparing the Kelley who was with Hannah to the Kelley who Hope has. Although they are both me, I feel like I am different with Hope but in a good way. I definitely know now what I want and that is a long term relationship, I don’t think I was ready for that with Hannah even though I let myself fall into it but I am ready for it with Hope.

I think these feelings can only mean one thing, I am not just falling for Hope and her charm but I am falling in love with her. I have to admit, I am a little scared of how fast my feelings are developing. I am not scared because I don’t like it because to be honest with you, I love the thought of being in love and calling Hope mine, I love the thought of having what I see all my friends and family having with their significant others, I love everything that everyone tells me being in love entails, I am just scared because I don’t know if it is too soon for Hope to reciprocate these feelings.

I know Hope likes me and we have both established that we want to be together but I can’t rush Hope or make her feel pressured into feeling as much as I do. That’s what happened to me with Hannah so there’s no way I would ever want Hope to feel like she had to feel something because I feel it. Like I said, I want everything between Hope and me to feel natural. I know Hope has reservations when it comes to relationships after her marriage ended so I don’t want her to feel pushed. I will wait as long as it takes for Hope to feel the same because Hope’s worth waiting for.


	12. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, life got in the way.

“Good morning” Hope says with a smile as she enters the kitchen. “I didn’t think you would be up yet, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed.”

“I didn’t plan on getting up this early but I couldn’t get back to sleep” I say, smiling back at Hope.

“Can you not sleep without me?” Hope asks with a teasing tone before kissing my cheek and then laying coffee and my breakfast in front of me.

“I guess I can’t” I reply as I sit down at the breakfast bar.

“What do you want to do today?” Hope asks as she sits down next to me. “The dogs have been walked and the chickens have been fed so I am all yours for the rest of the day.”

“I think I want to explore Seattle” I say as I begin eating my bagel. “The last time I was here I feel like we didn’t do much sightseeing and technically I am a tourist.”

“What sights do you wanna see?” Hope asks with a bright smile. “Do you want me to organise a day trip or do we just wing it?”

“Let’s just wing it, go with the flow” I answer, I kind of just want to see where the day takes us.

“Ok” Hope responds with a smile. “When we are finished with breakfast I will grab a quick shower and then we can go out.”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” I ask as I chew on my breakfast.

“Sure” Hope says with a relaxed smile as she stops eating.

“What was it like growing up in Seattle?” I ask, I feel like Hope doesn’t talk about her childhood much. Anything anyone wants to know about me and I would share it willingly whereas Hope is a lot more private.

“Do you mean what Seattle was like or what was my family life like, two different things” Hope says with a nervous chuckle.

“Anything, whatever you are comfortable sharing is what I want to know babe” I say with a kind smile. “I want to know more about you.”

“My life was kinda rough at times, it wasn’t always stable” Hope starts, taking a sip of her coffee to allow her time to decide what she wants to share. “My parents argued a lot then dad left and my mom remarried, a lot happened.”

“You don’t have to share it with me, I do appreciate that it is probably something you don’t like talking about” I say as I place my hand on Hope’s back.

“It’s not that I don’t want to share it, I just don’t know if I want to put a negative spin on our time together” Hope says before turning towards me and pulling me into a hug. “I want to have fun with you, I don’t want to talk about stuff that will make me sad.”

“That’s ok then, we don’t need to talk about it” I reply, pecking Hope’s lips. “I am going to grab a shower before we head out.”

“Ok babe” Hope kisses me and then I disappear upstairs.

/

We spent all day exploring Seattle, Hope took me to places that she visits a lot and then she took me out for lunch before we explored some more. I am not really into history, I find it kinda boring if I am honest but for some reason I listened to every single word Hope said about all the historic landmarks and bridges we passed.

“You can take the hat off now” Hope says when we enter the house, the dogs rushing towards us. I bought what Hope described as the ugliest hat she had ever seen from a tourist shop and just to annoy Hope I insisted on wearing it for the rest of the day.

“Why, do you not like it?” I ask with a pout while Hope rolls her eyes. “I thought I looked quite good in it.”

“Just take it off so I can kiss you, will you?” Hope says with a chuckle and then I remove the hat, allowing Hope to press a gentle kiss against my lips. “I think we should go to the movies tonight.”

“Really?” I ask. “No one really goes to the movies anymore, that’s the beauty of having cable and being able to download or rent movies before they come out.”

“I know but those aren’t proper dates, come on it will be fun” Hope says, trying to persuade me with her beautiful smile and captivating blue eyes. “I will let you pick the movie and I will pay for it all.”

“I guess it could be fun” I say with a smile. “I’m in.”

“It’s a date, be ready to leave at half past seven” Hope says with a smile. “I am going to take the dogs out for another walk, you feel free to do whatever you like.”

“Ok” I smile as Hope kisses me once again.

“There’s a spare set of keys for the house in my study if you feel like going out, I will take my keys with me so just lock up if you leave” Hope says and I smile with a nod. I like that even though I am staying with Hope, we also get time to do stuff alone. I love spending time with Hope but I also like having some time to myself and Hope seems to be the same. It is so good to be with someone who is on the same page as you.

“See you later” I wave gently as Hope leaves with the dogs eagerly pulling her out the door.

I decide that I am going to go out for a run. I haven’t done as much training and fitness as I would normally do this week plus Hope did recommend some really nice places and parks to run in so I may as well try it out.

Just as I turn the corner at the park to make my way back to Hope’s house I nearly have a heart attack when someone grabs my shoulder.

“I knew that was you KO, what ya doing in Seattle?” Pinoe says as I grab my chest and try to calm my heartbeat. “What brings you to my hometown?”

“I’m just visiting a friend” I answer coolly with a nod of my head. “Thought I would go out for a run.”

“Are you here for long, we could meet for lunch sometime” Pinoe suggests. “Hope lives not too far from here, she could join us too.”

“Eh… yeah” I hesitantly reply, does this mean Hope and I should tell Pinoe about us. I’ve never been one to hide a relationship but Hope and I are still taking things slow.

“I will text Hope later, so where does your friend stay?” Pinoe asks. “Is it this area somewhere?”

“Yeah, about two miles that way” I answer vaguely as I point in the distance.

“Cool” Pinoe replies. “Let me know when you are free and we can arrange lunch.”

“I will do that” I say with a nod of my head before Pinoe tells me she better go because her girlfriend is waiting.

Once Pinoe leaves I make my way back to Hope’s house, opting to walk the remainder of the journey so I have longer to process my thoughts.

/

“Pinoe texted me earlier, said she met you” Hope tells me.

“Yeah, I went for a run and ran into her at the park” I answer with a smile. “She suggested we meet up for lunch sometime, she was going to text you to ask?”

“Does she know about us?” Hope asks and I shake my head no.

“I didn’t say anything” I respond before pulling Hope to sit down on the couch with me. “Are we telling people?”

“I don’t know babe, I don’t want to hide anything but I don’t want telling people to put more pressure on us” Hope says as she looks into my eyes. “I really like you Kel and I like the way things are going with us.”

“I do too” I agree as I kiss Hope gently on the lips. “I like that we can just let the pace flow naturally, I’m quite happy with the way things are at the moment.”

“Are there any movies you want to see tonight?” Hope asks as she adjusts her position on the couch and wraps her arms around me. “I think it would be better if I booked the tickets in advance so we don’t turn up to the theatre and all the decent movies are full.”

/

I felt like a teenager again, but in a really good way. Hope bought the tickets and snacks like the perfect date she is and then she lead us to the back of the movie theatre so we could get some space and not be disturbed by loud groups around us. I have to shamelessly admit that we made out like teenagers in the backrow, Hope looked extra beautiful and hot tonight and I couldn’t resist. The theatre wasn’t that crowded so I don’t think anyone really noticed that we were more interested in each other than what was happening on the screen.

We couldn’t keep our hands off each other on the drive home either, this woman makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before. It was such a bad idea for me to suggest that I would drive, not only was I worried that I would crash Hope’s car but I was also regretting it because it meant Hope was free to distract me, like casually running her hand up my thigh, smiling at me and also placing kisses on my cheek.

“This is the part where I would walk my date to the door, kiss her goodnight and then be on my way” I say with a smile as I stop the car and switch the engine off when we reach Hope’s house.

“That sounds nice but this is the part where I kiss my date and invite them inside” Hope says with a smile. “You can be on your way another time.”

“Your plan sounds better” I say as we exit the car and head to the front door. “I don’t know if I have said this already but you look very beautiful tonight.”

“Thanks Kel” Hope blushes before placing the gentlest of kisses on my lips. “Let’s go inside.” Hope leads me inside and then she pulls me towards the stairs.

“Should we not check on the dogs, we’ve been away a while?” I ask but Hope shakes her head before kissing me again.

“My elderly neighbour’s grandson from across the street checked on them earlier, he takes them out now and again for me” Hope answers. “I text him when we were at the movies and he checked on them and said they were ok.”

“Ok” I reply with a smile.

“Tonight it’s just you and me” Hope then takes my hand and pulls me upstairs behind her.

As soon as the bedroom door is closed, Hope has me pinned against it. We both stare at each other, knowing exactly that this is what we both want. We’ve done this before but it’s different this time, it will actually mean something.

It feels like this is all moving so fast but it also feels like it has taken so long to get to this point. Hope isn’t just my teammate and friend who I have a small innocent crush on, she’s the woman I am falling for.

I let Hope take the lead, allowing her to slowly pull me towards the bed. She gently guides me to sit on the edge of the bed before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. “Are you sure about this?” Hope asks as she rests her hands on either side of my neck, her words aren’t nervous or insecure, they are caring.

“Yes” I say as I stare into Hope’s eyes. Those eyes tell me a story of how she is feeling, even in the dark I can tell they are sparkling.

“Good, because I have never been more sure of anything in my life” Hope whispers against my lips and then her lips are on mine. One of her hands finds the expanse of my back while her other hand gently grazes my neck as she holds my head in place. Its cold outside but the fire I feel inside me and the heat radiating from Hope make me wish she would just hurry up and remove my clothes.

I don’t have to ask Hope to do something, she just knows. It’s like she knows exactly what I want and she knows exactly how to achieve it. She’s figured out my weak points already, she understands the rhythm I want, she can feel me getting restless beneath her… she’s… she’s just Hope. The only thing I don’t think she knows is just how much I am falling in love with her.

“Hope I…” I start but Hope silences me with her lips. She kisses me slow, allowing both our breathing to calm. I can feel our moist, bare skin rubbing together but by the look in Hope’s eyes I know she isn’t finished yet.

She takes my hand and clasps our fingers together before laying our jointed hands on the pillow above my head. Her lips then detach from mine and make their descent across my jaw and onto my neck. I’m finding it hard to focus, I don’t know whether to enjoy the soft sensation of Hope’s lips sucking on my neck or whether to revel in the feeling of Hope’s muscular thigh pressing between my legs. I feel all these different feelings at once and don’t know which to focus on. I squeeze Hope’s hand tighter, feeling like I need to hold onto something in case I collapse but I’m already lying down.

“You’re so beautiful” Hope whispers as she takes a break from my neck and then her lips are attacking my collarbone. I’m finding it hard to form a sentence, the pressure of her thigh between my legs and her mouth on me are making my thoughts run wild. If I do open my mouth, I am only able to let out a moan. There are no coherent words. “How many times do you think I can make you orgasm tonight?”

I want to answer in my usual cheeky and confident voice but I can’t, Hope has rendered me speechless. As I was about to answer she sneakily moved her leg, pushing further against me causing an involuntary moan to escape my lips. I manage to catch the small smirk on her face before her lips start pressing against my chest, her tongue gliding dangerously close to my breasts. I know where she is going next, I can see the teasing twinkle in her eye. I can’t let Hope have all the control, she can have her fun and think she has me at her mercy but it will be her screaming my name by the end of the night.

It was harder than I thought to try and break out of the spell Hope had me under but I managed, after the second orgasm I wasn’t sure I would even remember my own name let alone switch the power from Hope to me so I could show her exactly what I want to do to her.

“You’ve had your fun but now it’s my turn” I whisper against Hope’s wet lips before lightly kissing her. She just looks at me with a giant smirk on her face, a smirk which I plan to wipe off in the next while.

Twenty minutes later and I have Hope panting heavily beneath me as she comes down from her high. I smirk successfully at her before not so gracefully wiping Hope’s juices from my lips with my hand.

Hope pulls me down for a kiss, our sticky skin clashing together as her hands rest on my back. We don’t even bother to move for the rest of the night, I allow myself to fall asleep half on top of the woman I know I’ve fallen in love with.

/

“You’re up early” Hope observes when she walks into the kitchen. She’s wearing a limited amount of clothes now, unlike the last time I saw her this morning; lying naked in bed.

“I wanted to make you some breakfast” I answer as Hope places a kiss on my lips. “You’re always cooking for me so it’s my turn to treat you.”

“Come here” Hope commands gently, pulling me by the hips. “You’re really cute with your hair astray and your clothes covered in pancake batter.”

“Shut up” I say playfully before leaning up on my tiptoes so I can capture Hope’s lips.

“Give me some more kisses” Hope says with a pout as she pulls me into her arms. “I think I’m addicted to your lips, I’m having withdrawal symptoms.”

“I am addictive” I cheesy reply before putting the bowl in my hand on the counter and then I allow Hope to take me in her arms again, her lips reconnecting with mine.

I break the kiss with a few pecks to Hope’s lips and then we just stare at one another. How the heck did I get this lucky, I have had a crush on this woman for so long and now I have her?

“Whatcha thinking about baby?” Hope asks, her soft fingers stroking patterns on my back as she keeps me secure in her arms.

“You” I reply simply as Hope chuckles.

“What about me?” Hope asks with a smirk.

“Just how much I like you and how lucky I feel to be with you” I answer as I look into Hope’s eyes.

“I think I’m pretty lucky too babe” Hope responds as she kisses me again.

“Stop distracting me” I says as I playfully slap Hope’s arm. “I want to make you breakfast, you need to keep your energy levels high for what I have planned today.”

“What do you have planned?” Hope asks as she lets me go and I get back to making breakfast.

“You will have to wait and see” I smirk. “It doesn’t involve leaving the house and it definitely involves little to no clothing. It may also involve the hot tub.”

/

“How long will the Chinese takeout be?” I ask as I tease Onyx with his toy bone.

“They said about twenty minutes” Hope answers as she makes dinner for the dogs.

“Cool” I answer.

“We really should get out of the house tomorrow” Hope tells me as she calls the dogs over to their dinner bowls. “We haven’t left the house since yesterday.”

“I know but I like it” I say with a smile as I approach Hope. “It’s nice just spending time with you alone.”

“It is” Hope says with a smile before kissing me.

“How about we take the dogs on that hiking trail that you like tomorrow?” I suggest. “It will get us out of the house and get us some exercise.”

“Sounds good” Hope responds and then the doorbell rings. “Takeout is early.”

“I will get it” I say with a smile as I make my way to the front door. As soon as I open the door though, my smile immediately disappears. “Carli?”

“I could have sworn I was in Seattle and standing at Hope’s front door” Carli says with a look of confusion that turns into a smirk when she takes in my appearance and sees what I am wearing; one of Hope’s large sweatshirts and a very small bikini I had on when we were in the hot tub.

“Do you have enough money for the takeout babe?” Hope shouts from the kitchen.

“This is going to be interesting” Carli smirks. “Can I come in?”

“Of…course” I say hesitantly before allowing Carli inside and then I shut the door.

I quickly follow Carli into the kitchen where the dogs immediately race towards her with their tails wagging.

“Kel, did you…” Hope starts but stops when she sees Carli.

“Hi Hope” Carli says with a smile. “Kelley let me in, I didn’t know you two were that friendly.”

“What are you doing here?” Hope asks.

“Brian has a golf tournament in the area so I thought I would drop by” Carli says causing Hope to frown.

“There are literally no golf courses in this area” Hope says before looking suspiciously at Carli. “What are you really doing here?”

“You mean I can’t just stop by to see my best friend?” Carli says causing Hope to raise her eyebrow. “Brian does have a golf tournament but it’s about two hours away, I didn’t want to be bored alone in a hotel room so I thought I would visit you.”

“Would you not be bored driving two hours?” Hope asks. “Carli you are never bored, if you have nothing to do then you do some extra training.”

“You’ve been acting really strange recently so I wanted to figure out why” Carli says before smirking. “Now I know why, you’ve been having secret rendezvous with O’Hara over here.”

“They are not secret rendezvous” Hope says but Carli continues to smirk.

“How long have you two been hooking up?” Carli asks to which Hope responds with a glare.

“We are not hooking up” Hope says. “It’s more than that, we are together.”

“As in a couple?” Carli asks before helping herself to one of my bottles of beer in the fridge.

“Yeah” Hope answers with a smile as she reaches for my hand. “We talked about it and both agreed that there is no point in trying to deny how we feel.”

“So it’s real then?”

“Yeah” I say, giving Hope a smile and then the doorbell rings again.

“Must be the takeout this time” I say as I head towards the door, Sasha following along behind me. “Be a good dog and don’t growl at the delivery person” I say before opening the door and greeting the delivery man.

Once I pay for the food I make my way back to the kitchen to see Hope and Carli laughing at something, it makes me happy when I see Hope happy.

“Do you want some Chinese food Carli?” I ask as I make a plate each for Hope and me.

“No thanks, I am trying to keep my diet clean” Carli answers causing me to stare at my beer in her hand.

“You may wanna put my beer down then” I reply.

“I am allowed one cheat a day” Carli shrugs with a smile, sipping on the bottle.

/

“How long are you staying Carli?” Hope asks from her place on the couch next to me.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Carli asks back.

“Of course not, I am just getting tired” Hope replies. “I don’t want to be rude and fall asleep in front of you.”

“I know that’s just code for you want to be alone with Kelley” Carli says.

“No, it’s…” Hope starts, trying to be polite.

“You’re right Lloyd” I say. “We would like some time alone, so whenever you are ready to leave is cool with us.”

“Don’t worry, I should be getting back to Brian anyway” Carli says with a smile as she stands up. “Have a good night, see you at camp.”

“Bye” I say with a wave and then Hope walks Carli to the door.

I hear them chatting for a few minutes before the door finally closes and Hope walks over to me.

“Thank goodness she is gone” I say with a sigh. “Not gonna lie, she totally ruined what I planned for the night.”

“What did you plan?” Hope asks, placing her hands on my hips.

“Takeout with a movie in bed and a lot of cuddling” I say, gently running my finger down Hope’s chest.

“Well, we’ve had the takeout and I’m not sure I am in a mood for a movie now” Hope says with a smile. “How about we skip the movie and go straight to bed?”

“Sounds good, I wanna grab a quick shower first” I say as I kiss Hope.

“You go for a shower and I will take the dogs for a quick walk” Hope says with a smile. “When I get back we can go to bed and cuddle as much as you like.”

“Ok” I smile happily. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are still interested in the story, I promise to try and update more frequently.


	13. Girlfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a little short.

“Come on, stop walking so slow” I tell Hope as I stride ahead with Onyx.

“I am just pacing myself, this walk is more of a marathon than a sprint” Hope informs me as she leads Sasha to catch up with Onyx and me. “We haven’t even reached any of the biggest peaks yet.”

“This isn’t nearly as tiring for me as you said it would be” I say with a smirk, striding ahead of Hope again.

“You won’t be saying that later babe” Hope responds, catching up with me and then grabbing my hand to interlock our fingers.

“When did you find this place?” I ask as we walk at the same pace now.

“A good few years ago actually” Hope answers with a soft smile on her face. “It was just after the 2007 world cup, you know how the story goes surrounding that. I wasn’t everyone’s favorite person so I decided that I wanted to get away for a while to clear my head.” I nod along, allowing Hope to carry on with her story. “I got up one morning and I just decided to get in my car and drive, I drove for hours and hours and somehow found this place. It’s my go to place to clear my head now, as well as to get some exercise.”

“I don’t really have a set place that I go to when I need to clear my head” I say, deep in thought. I guess my place to relieve stress or forget my worries is the soccer pitch.

“We all just cope with things in different ways” Hope says with a kind smile.

“I know we are still figuring things out between us but I want you to know, if you ever want to talk to me then you can” I say sincerely, pulling on Hope’s hand lightly to stop her from walking. “I don’t want you to feel like you are alone or you can’t talk to me if something is bothering you.”

“Thanks Kel” Hope says, kissing my cheek. “To be honest though, nothing is really majorly bothering me at the moment. For once in my life, I actually feel genuinely happy. I still don’t know what my plan is with regards to the national team or whether aiming for France in 2019 is doable but that’s not a major issue for me at the moment.”

“I’m always here for you, maybe we don’t have a label yet for what we have but it definitely means a lot to me” I say as I take a deep breath. “I really really really like you Hope.”

“I like you too” Hope chuckles softly as we start walking again.

About half an hour later and I am seriously regretting my earlier enthusiasm for this hike.

“I’m tired Hopey” I complain as we hit another steep hill.

“I did warn you to pace yourself” Hope says before throwing me an ‘I told you so’ look. “Let’s take a break.”

I take a seat on a bit of grassland which immediately makes the dogs rush over and sit next to me. I guess I am not the only tired one.

“Are you going to sit down?” I ask Hope as she stands and stares at us.

“No thanks, I would prefer not to sit on the ground. You don’t know which animal could have toileted there” Hope says as she points to the grass.

“Sit on your hoodie then, it is not like you are wearing it.”

“I am fine standing Kel.”

“Suit yourself” I say with a shrug before I proceed to take selfies with Sasha and Onyx. “It is such a shame your mom won’t join us” I say to the dogs. “She’s very photogenic.”

“She also knows her limits” Hope adds as she looks at me.

“Onyx, come here boy” I command to the dog as he was about to walk away when I was trying to take a picture of him.

“I think he’s had enough of his photo being taken babe” Hope tells me before she clips Onyx lead back on so he doesn’t wander too far from us.

“I will just need to turn my focus on you then” I say with a smirk as I hold my phone up in front of Hope. “Smile for the camera.” Hope smiles for a few photos before I am able to tell that I am getting on her nerves so I stop. “You’re cute when you’re annoyed.” Hope just rolls her eyes at me, she must really like me because she would’ve thrown my phone away by now after the amount of times I put it in front of her face for a picture.

“Are you ready to start walking again, the dogs are getting impatient?” Hope asks and I can’t help but laugh. The dogs sure look impatient lying on the grass.

“You mean you are getting impatient?” I say and Hope shrugs.

“Come on doggies, we don’t want to anger your mommy anymore or she will never kiss me again” I say as I stand up and grab Sasha’s leash.

/

“I am really sorry Hope” I apologise for the hundredth time. On our way back down from our hike Hope said I could throw the ball for the dogs so I did. One time though, my throw went a bit off and I threw the ball into the open water causing both Sasha and Onyx to chase after it and end up in the muddy water. That wasn’t the worst part though, Onyx got stuck in some mud so Hope had to then go into the water and get him, leaving her covered in wet sludge.

“I said it is fine Kel” Hope says but I can tell by the look on her face it isn’t fine. “I am going to have to sit on a towel or something when we get back to the car because I don’t want all my seats to get dirty.” I really want to hug or kiss Hope to really consolidate my apology but unfortunately Hope’s face is also covered in mud after Onyx decided to shake it off of him and it splattered all over Hope.

“Is there not even a shop or anything nearby where I could get some stuff to help clean you up?”

“We are in the middle of nowhere, there is no shops or any other buildings for that matter” Hope says, frustration evident in her tone.

“Is there not even a restroom around so we could get some running water at least?” I ask while looking around me.

“Hun, if you need the restroom you just go” Hope says. “Out in the open, behind a tree or something. There is absolutely no facilities here whatsoever.”

“That’s pretty rubbish, I mean what if you got lost and ended up here or something?”

“Kel, we are at least thirty miles from the nearest town. You would need to get severely lost to end up here unintentionally” Hope tells me. “When people end up here, it is because they meant to come here. It’s a large nature trail and hiking facility.”

“What happens if you came here alone and needed rescued?”

“There is phones with helplines direct to the environment and rescue agencies every few metres or so babe” Hope says with a chuckle, clearly amused by all of my questions.

“Shall we use a phone then, see if they can send someone out to us with supplies to get you cleaned up?”

“This isn’t an emergency, I will survive until we get back to my house” Hope says with a smile before she grabs my hand and leads me on the last mile to the car.

“I really am sorry babe” I say quietly as Hope takes a deep breath.

“I know you are Kel and its fine” Hope smiles genuinely at me.

/

“I think I need a shower myself” I say as I look at myself in the mirror. Mud splashes up and down my legs, dried sweat over my face and unclean hair.

“We can share if you want?” Hope suggests.

“Are you asking me to shower with you Solo?” I ask playfully.

“It’s a two person shower, why not?” Hope answers with a shrug.

“Ok” I say, probably a little more eagerly than I meant.

After quickly grabbing some clothes I meet Hope in the bathroom but she’s already in the shower.

“Kel…”

“Yeah” I reply, why am I suddenly nervous? I guess it is because this all feels very couple-y or domesticated.

“Can you get another bottle of shampoo out of the cabinet before you join me?” Hope asks loudly over the running water.

“Sure babe” I answer as I reach into the cupboard and grab the bottle before quickly removing my clothes and then I enter the shower.

Everything was going fine until Hope looked at me with those eyes, the deep pools of sparkling blue and I crumbled; I had to kiss her. When I kissed her though, I wanted more which winded up with her pressed against the shower wall and my hand between her legs.

“Kel…” Hope says breathlessly in my ear.

“Yeah” I say with a smile.

“That wasn’t really what I meant by showering together” Hope says with a smile of her own.

“Are you complaining?” I ask as I raise my eyebrow at Hope.

“Definitely not” Hope replies before pecking me on the lips and then exiting the shower. As soon as I step out the shower Hope wraps me in a towel.

“Do you think Carli is going to tell everyone about us?” I ask curiously as we both go about our post- shower routine. We move around the room seamlessly as if we have done this a million times before.

“No” Hope answers with certainty. “She’s my best friend and likes to tease me but when things are serious then she understands that I like to do things at my own pace.”

“Cool, I just want us to do what we are comfortable doing” I say truthfully. This is all new and exciting but I want it to remain between Hope and I until we are both ready to share the details.

“Pinoe texted me again about lunch this week” Hope says as she applies face cream. “Are we going?”

“I think we should” I reply, pecking Hope on the lips before I exit the bathroom in search of clothes to wear.

/

“Sorry, I’m late” I apologise as I sit down in front of Pinoe and Hope. Hope and I agreed we would meet at lunch separately because she had a meeting with Seattle’s goalkeeping coach and I wanted to do some exploring on my own before lunch.

“It’s ok KO, we don’t expect anything different from you” Pinoe answers with a smirk.

“I would argue but I guess it’s kinda true” I say with a shrug. “Have you guys ordered yet?”

“No, we were waiting for you” Hope answers, giving me a soft smile.

“I see Carli was in town visiting you Hope, nice of her to stop to see me” Pinoe says with a fake huff. “People always leave me out of their group hangs, I was in Portland last week but Tobin wouldn’t let me hang out with her because Press was there.”

“Carli was only in town for a couple of hours” Hope replies with a nonchalant hug. “I didn’t think you and Carli were that close anyway.”

“We’re not best buds like you and she but we’re friends” Pinoe answers, shrugging as well. “I always feel like the odd one out, I’m so far away from everyone when I’m in Seattle.”

“I play in Seattle too, I am far away from everyone else as well” Hope says causing Pinoe to scoff playfully.

“You like being a nomad Hope, I don’t” Pinoe says. “I’m outgoing and bubbly, I like to be the centre of attention.”

“Sounds just like someone else I know” Hope replies while nudging me with her elbow.

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to be at the centre of everything” I say with a smile. “It gets you noticed.”

“Is that why you are single KO?” Pinoe says playfully.

“I would watch what you are saying there Peens, from what I’ve heard from Ashlyn things in relationship-ville don’t look too clever for you” I answer smartly but not in a harsh way, I don’t want to hurt Megan’s feelings if it is true about her and her girlfriend on the verge of breaking up.

“They are not the best at the moment” Pinoe answers in a serious tone. “All we seem to do these days is argue, the honeymoon phase only lasts so long.”

“Right” I say with a nod as I eat my salad. Hope and my relationship is very new, I guess you could say we are in the honeymoon phase at the moment so it makes me nervous to think it won’t always be like that.

“I am not sure if we want the same things anymore” Pinoe shares with us. I’ve heard some rumours that there may have been cheating on Megan’s part but I don’t want to feed into that. “I am not the best person to have a serious conversation with so I think we have been kind of dancing around the topic at the moment.”

“I’m not one for serious conversations either but if you leave it any longer before discussing both your issues then it could make it worse” I say, trying to be supportive.

“I guess, I know I still love her” Pinoe says with a small smile that soon fades. “Love doesn’t always mean a relationship can be saved though.”

“Unfortunately it doesn’t” I add, although it probably wasn’t needed. Like I said, I am not good during serious situations unless it’s about me.

“What day are you flying in for camp Megan?” Hope asks, changing the subject.

“The Thursday I think, my agent wants me to have a few days at the rehab centre before practice starts” Pinoe answers. “I’m doing some extra rehab on my knee so I’m not sure if Jill will let me see many minutes during camp.”

“You don’t want to rush an injury” Hope adds.

“I think I did rush it by going to the Olympics” Pinoe says and I nod.

/

“Do you need a ride anywhere KO?” Pinoe asks after we finished lunch and I shake my head.

“It’s ok, I drove here” I answer, getting a strange look from Pinoe. She’s probably wondering how that’s possible since my car is back home in Atlanta. “I have my friend’s car” I add awkwardly.

“Your friend must trust you a lot. Your driving is questionable at times” Pinoe says with a smirk. I may or may not have avoided a speeding ticket in a US team van by flirting shamelessly with a traffic cop one time. It’s probably the last time I ever flirted with a dude.

“Well at least I didn’t take six times to get my driver’s license” I retort cheekily.

“Whatever squirrel” Pinoe replies with a wave of her hand. “I better go, it was nice catching up with you both.”

“It was, see you at camp” I reply as Hope and I wave at Pinoe as she leaves the restaurant.

“Do you want to stay for a cup of coffee?” Hope asks and I smile and nod. “Cappuccino?”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Hope quickly grabs the waitress’s attention to order the drinks and then she moves her chair closer to me so our thighs are touching.

“How was your morning exploring?” Hope asks and I smile before delving into a long story about how I got lost in a department store, how a woman muttered under her breath ‘stupid tourist’ when  I accidentally walked into her and then how I found the perfect gift for my mom’s birthday in a small jewellery store. I missed out the part where I took a wrong turn on my way to lunch and almost crashed Hope’s car. She doesn’t need to know about that.

“How was your morning?” I ask when I finish my story.

“Boring, I think my afternoon is looking up though judging by the company I have right now” Hope tells me as she places her hand on my leg.

“I think so too” comes my reply before I quickly scan the restaurant and then I place a light kiss on Hope’s lips. “Were you ok during lunch, you went a little quiet for a bit?”

“Yeah I was fine” Hope assures me as she squeezes my knee. “I just found it a little awkward when you and Pinoe were talking about her relationship, you know how I am.”

“As long as that’s all it was” I say, smiling softly.

“Yeah babe” Hope says with a smile. “To be honest, I didn’t really know what to say. It’s hard for me to relate to her at the moment given the fact that I am on the completely opposite end of the relationship scale from her. She’s struggling with an established relationship that seems to be making her unhappy whereas I’ve just started a relationship where I am really happy and falling deeper each day.”

“You can be sappy” I smile widely as Hope playfully rolls her eyes.

“You make me feel safe enough to let my guard down” Hope says as if it’s nothing, as if she hasn’t just made my heartbeat quicken or made my jaw hurt from the permanent smile on my face.

/

Its USWNT time again, time to go to camp.

“Babe, where’s all my gloves?” Hope asks frantically.

“I don’t know” I shrug. “Do you really need them, it’s not that cold outside?” I wish I hadn’t opened my mouth now, the glare on Hope’s face could probably kill me.

“My goalkeeping gloves” Hope states and I can’t help but laugh nervously at my mistake. “They were in a Nike zip up bag that I put in my large suitcase.”

“I haven’t seen a Nike bag” I say before setting down the pile of clothes I had in my hand. “Where do you want me to look?”

“Everywhere” Hope snaps but I can tell by her face she immediately regrets it. “I’m sorry Kel, I am just panicking because we need to be at the airport soon to catch our flight.”

“How about I check upstairs and you finish checking down here and the garage?” I suggest to which Hope nods. “Don’t worry, we will find them.”

“Ok” Hope says and I run upstairs.

It doesn’t take me long before I end up finding a Nike bag in my suitcase that I haven’t seen before. On further investigation I realise it is the bag full of Hope’s gloves. I have no idea how they got into my suitcase or which one of us packed them there.

“Any luck?” Hope asks, a little out of breath from taking the stairs so quickly.

“Yes” I say with a smile. “Ta-dah.”

“Where were they?” Hope asks, taking the bag from me.

“In my suitcase” I answer and Hope looks at me in confusion. “I don’t know how it happened either babe.”

“At least you found them, thanks Kel” Hope says, delivering a kiss to my lips.

“Come here” I pull Hope back in for another kiss. If I need to survive camp without being able to kiss her when I want then I need to make sure I get as many kisses as I can before we leave.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of kissing you” Hope says with a smile, her hands securely on my hips. It used to make me nervous when Hope would look me straight in the eye but now it’s the opposite. I know when she looks right at me that whatever she is saying is the truth.

“Me neither” I reply.

“You like kissing yourself?”

“Very funny” I playfully slap Hope’s arm and give her one more kiss before breaking out of our hold. “We should make our way to the airport.”

“I guess we should” Hope agrees, pulling me in for one last kiss.

/

“Would you say you are a jealous person?” Hope asks as we take our seats on the plane. Thankfully we managed to get two seats together.

“I wasn’t jealous babe” I say with a sigh.

“Your face told me otherwise honey” Hope says amused.

“My face looked like it did because I was annoyed” I say as I look at Hope. “The guy was not only hitting on your but blatantly checking you out, was I invisible or something. I was standing right there.”

“I think hitting on me and checking me out is a little farfetched Kel, he was just an enthusiastic fan” Hope says before placing her hand on my knee. “Even if he was doing those things…”

“He was” I butt in.

“Even if he was, I wasn’t reciprocating the actions” Hope tells me. “I know this will be slightly awkward for us, I am in no way hiding our relationship but we need to be careful around some fans. You would give them an inch and they would take a mile.” I nod in agreement with Hope. “If we weren’t in the spotlight sometimes or no one really knew our names then I wouldn’t care about taking your hand or kissing you in public.”

“I get that and I completely agree, I just don’t appreciate people hitting on my girlfriend when I am standing right there” I say as Hope’s face breaks into a smile. “What?”

“Nothing” Hope smiles.

“Seriously… what?” I question, a small whine in my voice. “Why are you smirking at me?”

“No reason, can’t a woman smile at her girlfriend?” Hope asks as the smile on my face turns nervous. “You just called me your girlfriend.”

“Oh” I say in surprise, I don’t even remember saying that.

“I’m ok with it if you are, that’s where we were heading anyway” Hope says and I smile.

“Ok then” I say, the widest smile I’ve ever had appearing on my face. I’m Hope Solo’s girlfriend, wow just the thought of that creates butterflies in my stomach.

“So… you know how flying and planes are not my thing?” Hope says with a nervous smile.

“I know babe, I’ve got plenty of distraction tactics lined up” I say with a smile, pleased with myself for coming up with a list of ideas. I watch as Hope’s face begins to relax slightly as she smiles at me, her smile is something I don’t ever think I will tire of seeing.

“We should probably arrange a chat with the coaching staff about our relationship” Hope says as she looks at me nervously. “I know we want to keep our relationship quiet for now but I think we need to be honest with our coaches from the start.”

“It’s not really their business though” I say to which Hope laughs softly.

“They’re our employers, we have to tell them” Hope says with a smile. I really love my job but sometimes I just feel suffocated, I have to tell them everything and it feels like I have no control. “I learned the hard way that you have to be honest from the start, I am lucky I am still on the team after I lied about the trouble Jerramy and I got into. It isn’t good to keep secrets in this line of work.”

“It’s not a secret though, it’s just not their business” I say, getting annoyed. “It’s my private life, it has nothing to do with my job.”

“You are in a relationship with someone you work with, unfortunately that is why we need to tell them” Hope says gently. I can’t help but chuckle at the irony. Normally it would be Hope who gets all worked up about stuff and I would be the calm one.

“You mean a lot to me Hope” I say with a smile. “I believe what we have is special and something we should be able to share together, just the two of us. A relationship should be between two people, not two people and a nation.”

“Babe, look at me” Hope demands gently as she takes my hand. “It will be between us, we just have to at least make the coaches aware that we have a relationship. We don’t need to go into detail, just make sure they are in the know.”

“I suppose you are right” I shrug as I take a deep breath.

“I always am” Hope smirks and then throws me a wink.

“Don’t get smug, being right about one thing doesn’t mean you always will be correct” I say, a smile of my own on my face. If I haven’t said it before; Hope Solo is making me believe more and more into my mom’s theory about soulmate’s existing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get the next chapter up soon, thanks to those still interested.


	14. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

“That really hurt” I complain as I shake my hand to try and get rid of the soreness. “I feel like you just crushed the bones in my hand together.”

“You said I could hold your hand” Hope says with a shrug. If I thought my hand was a little sore from the take-off of the plane when I let Hope hold it, I clearly didn’t think through the crushing pain I would feel during the landing.

“Hold it for support, not squeeze it to break it” I say, wiggling my fingers and rubbing my sore knuckles. “I need this hand babe.”

“My hands are more important than yours Kel” Hope says, taking off her seatbelt now that the plane has fully stopped. “I’m a keeper, my hands are very important for my job.”

“My hands are important too, I have a girlfriend I need to please” I say with a cheeky smile, throwing Hope a wink. Hope just shakes her head with a smile and then she stands up and pulls me out of my seat. “Careful, sore hand remember.”

“I pulled you up with your other hand” Hope responds with a playful roll of her eyes. “Are you always going to be this high maintenance?”

“I am not high maintenance, I will have you know that I am very low maintenance. Maybe a little dramatic when injured but that’s it” I say with a frown as Hope laughs at me. “I’m very easy to please.”

“Oh I know you are easy to please babe, you don’t orgasm from just a simple touch if you’re not” Hope says and I slap her arm, watching her laugh again.

“It wasn’t just a simple touch” I deny, looking directly at Hope who is smirking at me. “Anyway, this isn’t the place to talk about our sex life.”

“You started it” Hope mutters under her breath before we can finally leave the plane. I grab my carryon luggage as Hope guides me to the exit, Hope offering the staff a warm smile as we leave. “Another van is not due for an hour so once we get our other luggage we can go for coffee.”

“Ok babe” I smile, my smile getting bigger when Hope gives me one of her signature smiles. I just don’t understand why she doesn’t smile more often.

“Is your hand ok?” Hope asks when I try to stretch out the pain again. “You know I didn’t intentionally hurt you, right?”

“I know you didn’t” I say with a genuine smile, pecking Hope on the cheek. “I am sure it will be fine, it’s only my left hand so it’s not like I use it much anyway.”

“Maybe get the physio to look at it when we get to camp” Hope suggests and I nod, if it is still sore I probably should get someone to take a look. “I’m sorry babe.”

“It’s ok, I will survive” I smile at Hope.

/

“What’s up O’Hara?” Tobin says as she sits next to me as a group of us wait on a van coming. “When did your flight get here?”

“About an hour ago” I say before looking around me. “Where’s Press, is she not with you?”

“Jeez, we’re not joined at the hip” Tobin answers, sounding annoyed.

“What’s up with you?” I ask, laughing a little. It’s not like cool, calm Tobin to get annoyed.

“Syd, Ashlyn and Broon have all asked me where she is when I met them at the airport Starbucks” Tobin says and I can’t help but laugh at her face, Tobin’s face without a smile is always funny. Everyone is always so used to her cheesy grin so it’s weird when there isn’t a smile on her face.

“Seriously, where is Christen?” I ask, genuinely interested.

“She was visiting friends in New York so her flight won’t arrive until tonight” Tobin says and I nod.

“I will catch up with her later then” I reply. “I guess your company will need to suffice for now.”

“There’s a van outside ladies” Hope announces as she approaches us all. “Let’s go, someone text Ash and Syd. I think they were going to find a restroom.”

“I’m on it” I say, sending Ashlyn a quick text to tell her to get to the van or we will leave without her.

“Everyone please make sure you have everything, we don’t want a trip back here if someone has left something” Broon says, causing Tobin and I to chuckle like school kids.

“When did Broon start acting like mom of the group?” Tobin whispers but not quietly enough.

“Since people on the team like you two couldn’t be trusted” Broon says, narrowing her eyes at Tobin and I. “Try and not leave your cell phone in a shop this time Tobin, you never know who could’ve got it in their possession.”

“I wouldn’t worry Becky, all they would have is like a billion pictures of Press” I say with a laugh. “All she uses her phone for is taking pics of the girlfriend. She never replies to people’s texts.”

“Maybe I just ignore your texts” Tobin says before standing up. “Anyway, stop picking on me. I’ve got my phone in my hand.”

“Let’s go then” Broon says, leading the way with Hope. I may or may not have checked Hope out from behind.

/

“Right O’Hara, we need to go” Hope tells me, breaking my conversation with Syd.

“Go where?” I ask, slightly confused. I don’t remember making plans.

“You know… talk to the coaches, about that thing” Hope says, clearly trying to be discreet and then it clicks in my head. She wants to have our talk with the coaches about our relationship.

“Oh right, yeah ok” I say as I stand up. “I will see you later Syd.”

“Bye roomie” Syd replies and then I leave with Hope.

“You ok?” Hope asks and I nod.

“Yeah, it just kinda feels like being in school all over again” I say. “You know going to the headmaster’s office to confess to your crimes.”

“Were there a lot of crimes?” Hope asks with a smile.

“There were a few minor issues, nothing you need to know at this point” I say, a smile of my own on my face. “I am still trying to impress you so admitting my faults at this stage would be stupid.”

“You don’t need to impress me, I don’t think there’s anything you could do to make me not want to be with you” Hope says and I can tell she genuinely means it.

“In that case then, maybe I should try for the number one keeper spot” I reply jokingly but Hope just continues to smile.

“Even that wouldn’t change my mind” Hope shrugs with a smile.

“You really must like me” I laugh.

“I do” Hope replies, sincerity in her voice. “This is why we need to be truthful with the coaches, our relationship is a big deal and it means a lot to me.”

“It means a lot to me too” I add, I don’t think I can believe how happy I feel around Hope. Even when I am not physically around her, I can’t stop thinking about her.

“Here we are” Hope says, looking at me as we stand outside the hotel conference room. That’s normally the room where the coaches will set up as their ‘office’ type area. “Ready to go in?”

“Almost” I reply, pulling Hope in for a kiss. “I am ready now.”

“Ok” Hope nods and then she gently knocks on the door. After a few minutes we hear a faint command of ‘come in’ in Dawn’s voice. This is making me really nervous, I think it’s because it means so much. I don’t need the coaches backing to date Hope, I am going to be with Hope regardless of what they think but I would obviously prefer if there were no issues.

“Good afternoon ladies” Dawn says with a smile. “How can I help you?”

We are both silent for a few seconds before Hope takes a deep breath and then starts talking. We agreed Hope would do most of the talking because I tend to get awkward during serious conversations and I was bound to either make a stupid joke or say the wrong thing. Hope will take the lead and I will add my thoughts when needed.

The discussion doesn’t really take long, no offence but with two other couples already on the team then I am sure the coaches are used to these conversations already. Everything was fine to be honest, the coaches have no problems as long as we are professional when we need to be.

“That wasn’t so bad was it” Hope says and I shrug. “Do you want to hang out for a bit before our team meeting later?”

“I guess, I’ve got nothing better to do” I say, giving Hope one of my cheeky smiles.

“Am I just a stepping stone until something better comes along?” Hope asks and I pretend to think about it before I kiss Hope.

“Not at all babe.”

“Good answer” Hope smiles smugly before pulling me down a small corridor and then I feel her placing a gentle kiss on my lips. “I have a feeling I won’t get to kiss you as much as I want during these next two weeks.”

“It is a business trip after all babe” I say with a smile, feeling content with Hope holding me close.

“I know but it’s going to be so hard refraining from kissing or touching you” Hope tells me, using one of her hands to carefully remove a few runaway hairs from my face and place them behind my ear. “You’re so beautiful Kel, I actually can’t believe how lucky I am that you decided to take a chance on me.”

“Are you kidding me?” I say with a chuckle. “Hope, I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, I am the lucky one. I never thought I would ever stand a chance with you.”

“Why not?” Hope asks, a mixture of amusement and genuine curiosity on her face.

“There are like a billion reasons I could give you” I say with a laugh as I move my hands to Hope’s hips and I stare into her eyes. “I am not going to bore you with them, the important thing is that we both want to be together so my past insecurities don’t matter now. You like me for me right?”

“Yeah… I really really do” Hope says with a happy sigh, pulling me into another kiss. A kiss that soon turns out to be more than just innocent, Hope’s hands moving to dangerous places.

“Babe we need to stop, what if someone sees us?” I ask through a giggle.

“No one will see us” Hope replies, kissing my lips.

/

The rest of camp passed by quickly. Hope and I decided to keep our relationship under wraps, I don’t like hiding stuff from my best friends but I also don’t want to be forced into doing something that Hope and I aren’t sure of yet. We had a talk the other night and we decided that we both want to tell our family next before anyone else knows.

After camp we spent some time apart, Hope went back to Seattle to finalise details on the house she is going to rent and to finalise the sale on her house while I have been travelling between LA and New York doing some promotional events with Under Armour.

Before I head to Georgia for Thanksgiving I have managed to sneak in a small trip to Seattle to see Hope’s new place and help her get settled in.

I am currently waiting on Hope picking me up from the airport, she was supposed to be here ten minutes ago but a crash on the freeway has caused her to be stuck in traffic. I am so excited to see her, I feel like I haven’t seen her in forever. Things have been going so good between us, it is definitely the start of something very special.

I’ve always went with the flow, doing things at my own leisure and taking one day at a time but with Hope, I actually enjoy making plans. I love including her into my plans and fitting my schedule around our relationship not the opposite. It gives me a sense of what’s important, I want Hope and I to work.

The sound of my phone brings me out of my thoughts revealing I have a text message.

Hope: Be there in 2 minutes x

I quickly text back, letting Hope know I will be waiting outside when she arrives.

/

“Have you actually unpacked anything babe?” I ask. Hope has been showing me around the new place for the last five minutes and all I have seen is a bed and lots of boxes.

“Yeah, the kitchen is completely done” Hope answers. “All the dogs’ things are unpacked too.”

“Did you actually move in two weeks ago or two hours ago?” I ask playfully, earning a light slap on the arm from Hope.

“I just haven’t decided where I want to put everything yet” Hope answers.

“How am I supposed to get a peaceful night’s sleep with all this chaos around me?”

“I don’t know, in my arms?” Hope suggests, throwing me a wink.

“So smooth Solo” I reply before pecking Hope’s lips and then I start trying to organise the boxes. “This box labelled bedroom should probably go in the bedroom.”

“You are so smart babe, Stanford just wasn’t challenging enough for you.”

“The more cheeky remarks you make, the less kisses you are getting” I warn but Hope just laughs. Just the sound of Hope’s laugh get my heart racing, when she laughs it makes me feel happy because I know she is happy.

“You can’t resist me Kel” Hope boasts with a smirk. “I know that is just an empty threat, those kisses have the same impact on you as they do on me.”

“I know, I can’t help that I like you so much” I say as Hope presses a gentle kiss to my lips. “Can I just say how happy I am that you took my advice and went for the lease on this place?”

“You’ve already told me like ten times Kel” Hope laughs. “But I have to admit, if it hadn’t been for you I probably would’ve picked that tiny place with the creepy neighbour so thank you for being the voice of reason.”

“Whatever you need, I am always here” I say with a firm nod and a smile.

“Whatever I need?” Hope says suggestively, pulling me closer to her and kissing me. “How about we take an afternoon nap before dinner. You did tell me earlier that my bedroom is your favourite room in this place.”

“It’s my favourite because of the view from the window” I say, allowing Hope access to my neck with her soft lips.

“Maybe we can add another few reasons to really consolidate why it’s your favourite” Hope says, momentarily breaking away from my neck.

“Maybe we can” I smile, allowing my girlfriend to lead me to her bedroom.

We don’t waste any time when we reach the bedroom, clothes are discarded quickly and before I know it I am on Hope’s bed with her hovering above me. We stare at each other for a few minutes, breathing in the sight of each other. It feels like this is long overdue, reconnecting on a physical level is what we need. There’s something about Hope that pulls me to her, I want everything from her and more. The connection I have with Hope is something I feel I haven’t had with someone else before, especially the physical connection. I don’t know how to describe it, it is more than just sex or feeling pleasure with someone you deeply care about.

The feeling of Hope’s soft hands as they roam my body like they are now makes me feel cared for, the feeling of Hope’s lips on my skin make me feel special, the feeling of her naked body against mine when she spoons me makes me feel safe and secure, and finally the look in her eyes when she looks directly into my eyes make me feel protected.

“Babe… are you ok?” Hope whispers gently, stilling her hands on my body to look into my eyes.

“I’m ok, I’m more than ok” I reply, watching the concerned look on Hope’s face turn into a grin.

“Good” Hope says with a nod, taking my lips in hers before she kisses her way down my body. I can tell by Hope’s touches and by the way that I am feeling that neither of us will be able to last long today. We’ve been apart too long, missed the physical connection so much that I think we are both going to crumble quickly. It doesn’t matter though because I genuinely believe Hope and I have the rest of our lives to be together; to make love in whichever way we want when we want.

/

“Good morning sexy” I say as I wrap my arms round Hope from behind. This is my first morning waking up in Hope’s new place. I got woken up by the sun streaming through the window, showcasing large views of Seattle. The sound of Onyx and his squeaky toy bone also played a part in my awakening but I don’t mind, I like Onyx so I will let it pass.

“Morning” Hope replies before turning in my arms so that I can kiss her cheek. “Coffee?”

“Oh yes please” I say eagerly. “I can’t function in the morning without coffee.”

Hope pours me a cup of coffee before she leads me over to the kitchen table and we sit at either side. “What do you want to do today?”

“I don’t know babe, I think I just want to spend time with you” I answer simply. “I’ve missed you the last couple of weeks.”

“I need to run a few errands this morning but after that I am free” Hope says, sipping on her coffee. “I don’t know if I am used to this place yet, it’s smaller than what my house was.”

“I think most changes take time to get used to” I reply, smiling at Hope. “Do you regret selling your house?”

“Not really to be honest” Hope shrugs. “I’m not committed enough to Seattle to purchase another house so I think leasing this place is what’s right for me just now. I loved my house but when Jerramy moved in then our marriage broke it didn’t feel like the same place anymore.”

“I understand” I say with a nod.

“I’m not entirely sure if Seattle is where I want to spend the rest of my life” Hope says quietly. “I used to think it was but now I’m not so sure.”

“Sometimes things change” I say, giving Hope a supportive smile. “Is there anywhere you think you would want to move to and perhaps settle?”

“That’s depends” Hope says with a shy smile.

“On what?” I ask with a smile, taking Hope’s hand in mine.

“Is it too soon to factor you into my future?” Hope asks and I blush slightly. “I just feel like since things are going so well between us then maybe when the time comes for me to settle in one place then I will have you to make the decision with.”

“You mean like settling somewhere together?” I ask, trying to contain the excited butterflies in my stomach. We haven’t been together long enough to seriously consider this so at the moment it will remain as a hopeful dream.

“I mean… yeah” Hope says calmly. “I know it would be a few years from now but sometimes I can’t help but let my mind wander there. It doesn’t scare me to think that maybe we could still be together then.”

“I feel the same, I know it is too soon to predict what the future will be like but I have a really good feeling about us” I say, really struggling to remove the smile on my face.

“I just want us to be on the same page” Hope says. “I don’t want to scare you off but I also don’t want to hide things. This relationship is serious to me and if I am being honest my mind will wander to the future so I don’t want you to be put off by that.”

“It’s serious to me too, I don’t care if your mind wanders” I say with a smile.

“When are you going to Georgia?” Hope asks as she stands up and deposits our coffee cups in the sink.

“Are you trying to get rid of me already babe?” I ask in mock offense. “A girl takes time out of her very hectic schedule to visit her girlfriend and her girlfriend doesn’t even want her here.”

“Not at all, I am trying to establish right down to the second the amount of time I have with you so I can use it as wisely as possible” Hope says, walking over to me and placing a soft kiss on my lips. “Quite the opposite actually, I want to spend as much time as I can with you.”

“Aw that’s sweet” I say, pulling Hope in for another kiss. “We are not going to turn out like those couples who are overly attached at the hip are we, I mean I want to spend time with you but I don’t want to be glued together all the time.”

“Yeah that’s not my style either, don’t worry” Hope says with a soft laugh.

“My flight is on Tuesday so I will be here for another few days” I answer Hope’s original question.

“That’s good.”

“Can we go to that Mexican restaurant tonight?” I ask excitedly. “The one you took me to the last time, with the amazing tacos?”

“Sure we can” Hope smiles. “As long as you don’t flirt with the waitress again.”

“I wasn’t flirting with her” I say as I slap Hope on the arm playfully. “We were just chatting.”

“I know babe” Hope smiles. “What time do you want me to make reservations for?”

“About seven?” I suggest and Hope nods.

“I will do that when I am doing my errands” Hope says, kissing me one last time. “Do you need anything picked up when I’m out?”

“No thanks” I reply as I watch Hope walk towards the door.

“See you later.”

“Bye” I answer with a smile.

/

“Promise me you won’t spend all day alone” I say as I begin to straddle Hope on the couch. “It’s Thanksgiving, I don’t want you to spend it alone.” Hope and I have had so much fun spending time together these last few days but sadly our time is up. I am going back home to my family for Thanksgiving and I am not sure if I will see Hope much before Christmas.

“I told you, I will visit my mom for a while” Hope tells me, placing her hands on my hips.

“That better be the truth Solo” I warn, raising my eyebrow in suspicion.

“Baby, I promise I won’t spend the whole day on my own” Hope assures me. “Trust me Kel.”

“I do trust you honey.”

“Good, now go get ready” Hope says. “Your parents are waiting so you don’t want to miss your flight.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” I ask hopefully, I’ve been dropping hints for days but I am not sure if Hope has picked up on them or not. If she has, she hasn’t made it obvious she knows what I am doing. “We can get you a last minute ticket at the airport.”

“I would love to come with you Kel but you know I can’t” Hope answers, kissing my cheek. “I’ve got meetings with my sponsors plus we’ve only been together a short while. Your parents don’t even know you are dating, I think it is best you tell them first and then we can arrange a meeting.”

“Hope, they will love you” I say, giving Hope my best pleading face.

“I like your optimism Kel but that’s not my point” Hope tells me as she gently moves her hands to my shoulders. “Our relationship means a lot to me, it’s a big deal so I don’t want to rush this. I want us to do things the right way.”

 “Ok” I say with a smile.

“And while you are telling your parents then I am going to tell my family” Hope says and I kiss her. “I am not too sure how they will take it though, I’m kinda nervous.”

“Don’t be nervous babe, parents love me” I say cockily, trying to lighten the mood. “I think your family will think you are amazing for managing to get a catch like me.” Hope chuckles softly, kissing me on the cheek.

“Thanks Kel” Hope says sincerely.

“I know things are going really fast between us so if you meet your family and decide it isn’t the best time to tell them about us then don’t” I say, settling myself to sit on Hope’s lap as I look into her eyes. “I am definitely going to tell my family, partly because I am rubbish at hiding stuff so it will be obvious to them but mostly because I genuinely feel ready to do so.” Hope nods, letting me continue. “If you don’t feel ready then don’t tell them, please don’t feel pressured because I am telling my family.”

“I am ready Kel, the whole world can know about us” Hope says and I smile at her. “My only reservation would be if my family are ready to hear it.”

“I just want you to be comfortable” I say genuinely as Hope’s hands land on my hips again.

“I don’t exactly have a close relationship with my family, it’s getting better than it used to be but it’s nothing like your family” Hope says, taking a deep breath. “My grandma will be the easiest to tell, I am just not sure about the others. Personally I don’t care what they think, I just feel awkward having personal conversations with my family.”

“I am going to miss you” I say with a gentle smile. “I don’t want to turn out like those couples like Tobin and Christen who constantly whine when they’re not together but this week was good, it felt…normal.”

“Am I that boring?” Hope asks playfully.

“I didn’t mean normal as in plain, I meant like…” I start, struggling to find the correct words. “Like, being a couple. Doing stuff together, coming home to the same place to each other.”

“We are in a relationship so it makes sense” Hope says with a cheeky smirk and I hit her arm again.

“I am being serious Hope, I’ve been in relationship before, and this just feels different” I say. “Good different.”

“Good” Hope nods. “I will miss you too babe” Hope says with a smile before leaning up to peck me on the lips.

“I guess we should make our way to the airport so I don’t miss my flight” I say, albeit reluctantly as I stand up.

“Just before we leave, I just want to know what your plans are after Thanksgiving” Hope says, grabbing her phone from the coffee table, presumably to check her calendar. “I’ve got a few meetings this week and next week but then its less hectic, I was hoping we could meet up before Christmas unless you are staying in Georgia right through to Christmas.”

“That’s just a little too much time with my family” I say, laughing softly. I love my family but almost six weeks with them is a little much. “I would love to meet up.”

“I feel bad that you always visit me in Seattle and I don’t do much of the travelling” Hope says, grabbing my hands.

“I don’t mind” I say honestly. “You’ve got the dogs here, it makes sense for me to travel to you than you to me. It saves you from having to put the dogs into the kennels.”

“I guess” Hope says before smiling. “I have a meeting in Florida next week, how about you meet me out there and we can spend a few days there.”

“This will be the perfect opportunity for me to teach you how to surf” I say excitedly, now I can’t wait.

“We will think about that, I am not fully sure if surfing is my thing” Hope says, kissing me lightly. “Tell me when you are thinking of leaving Georgia and I will book and pay for your flight.” I go to object but Hope stops me with another kiss. “Don’t even think about fighting me on this, I am paying for the whole trip.”

“Fine, ok” I give in.

“Let’s get you to the airport” Hope says, leading me towards the hallway. “Do you have everything packed?”

“I hope so” I say with a chuckle. “It’s too late if I haven’t.”

“Let’s go then babe, your flight awaits.”

“I just wanna do something first” I say, pulling Hope into a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” Hope smiles happily.

“It’s a ‘goodbye for now’ kiss because I am going to miss you and I doubt I would get away with kissing you like that at the airport” I say with a shrug and then I make my way to the car, Hope following closely behind me.


	15. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!

“What is up with you sis?” Erin asks as we eat breakfast. This is the first time I have spent properly with Erin since I arrived.

“What do you mean?” I reply while picking at my bagel.

“You are acting really weird and secretive.”

“No, I’m not” I disagree, waving off the suggestion.

“You keep making secret phone calls, you flipped out when mom touched your phone, and you are practically glued to your phone honey” Erin tells me. “If I didn’t know any better I would say that you are acting like you did when you got with Hannah.”

“The more you go on about Hannah the more I think you secretly like her” I say with a shrug. “You are the only one that still talks about her, even mom doesn’t mention her that much.”

“Shut up” Erin says as she shakes her head. “I have a boyfriend.”

“So did I when I first met Hannah, are you in love with my ex-girlfriend?”

“I know you are in a relationship Kelley so stop deflecting” Erin says bluntly. “All the signs are there… well, apart from who you are in a relationship with.” I nod my head. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” I ask with a knowing smile before sipping my coffee.

“Are you in a relationship?”

“I am involved in lots of relationships” I answer. “I have a sibling relationship with you and Jerry, mom and I have a mother-daughter relationship, I…”

“Stop acting like a child, are you in a romantic relationship or not?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t lie, I… wait you just said yes?” Erin says. “So you admit it then?”

“Of course I do, it is not some teenage secret” I state truthfully. “I was just annoying you, I had every intention of telling you this trip. I just wanted to find the right time and I wanted to tell you first without Karen giving me the third degree.”

“Mom will be happy for you.”

“I know but she will also be a little too excited so I wanted to speak to you first” I say, earning a smile from my sister. “I always tell you first.”

“Oh my god, you are getting so shy” Erin says with a smug grin. “This girl… means something to you.”

“I feel like I am sixteen again Erin, this really isn’t me” I admit. “Normally I could just tell you I am dating someone new but this is so different, she makes me feel all these things I have never felt before.”

 “You are so smitten, how long have you been together?”

“We haven’t been together long but we were old friends who lost their way and have reconnected again” I say.

“Just to be clear… it’s not Hannah?”

“I will throw my coffee all over you Erin.”

“Not Hannah then, I was just checking” Erin says before she holds her hands up in innocence. “Who is she then?”

“It’s…”

“Good morning ladies, how are you both?” My mom asks as she comes striding into the kitchen with a large grin on her face.

“We are fine mom, how are you?” Erin replies politely.

“You are looking very happy this morning” I observe. “Is it because your favourite daughter is visiting?”

“You are both my favourites” my mom answers before joining us at the table. “I hope you are both free for dinner tonight.”

“I am” Erin says before I nod and confirm I will be free for dinner.

“Good because I want to have a small family dinner before all the extended family turn up for Thanksgiving tomorrow” my mom tells us.

“Sounds nice mom, count me in” I reply before standing up and taking my dishes over to the sink. “I was going to go to the gym today Erin if you want to come.”

“Sure sis, give me twenty minutes and I will be ready to go” Erin replies with a smile and I smile back at her. I’ve really missed my sister, we’ve had our ups and downs but she will always be one of the closest people in my life. No matter how much I get on her nerves, she is always there for me when I need her.

/

“How’s it going with you?” I ask Hope through the phone.

“I am actually just about to leave babe” Hope replies before I hear her muttering something to Onyx. “I called my mom and I am going over there tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner, I am meeting up with my goalkeeping coach this afternoon to go over some drills.”

“I am just about to go to the gym with Erin” I say as I sit down on my bed. “Erin knows I am dating someone, she just doesn’t know it’s you yet.”

“Have you told your parents yet?” Hope asks before I hear something smashing. “Fuck.”

“Are you ok?” I ask, a mixture of amusement and concern in my voice.

“I am fine, the dogs are just misbehaving and when I turned to scold them I knocked a coffee cup off the counter” Hope says and then I hear her sternly telling the dogs to go to their beds.

“It’s not my favourite cup is it; the blue one?” I ask.

“No its not” Hope says and I smile, I love that cup.

“Good” I nod. “If it’s a bad time I can call you later.”

“No its ok, I have a few minutes” Hope responds. “So, yeah… did you tell your parents yet?”

“Not yet, I am going to do it at dinner” I answer. “I haven’t had my mom and dad’s attention at the same time yet so I thought it was best to wait until we are all together.”

“Makes sense” Hope says and then I hear her sigh. “I miss you already, is that weird?”

“Not at all, I miss you too” I reply truthfully. “It won’t be long until we see each other though.”

“You ready to go sis” Erin says after bursting into my room unannounced.

“Knock much” I mutter to Erin before I go back to my phone conversation. “I got to go babe, I will talk to you tonight.”

“Ok Kel, bye” Hope says gently.

“Bye baby” I reply back before we both hang up.

“Ever heard of boundaries” I ask my sister as I stand up and grab my gym back, ushering Erin out the door as I walk. I know it is a little hypocritical coming from me since I don’t know the concept of boundaries.

“Was that your girl?” Erin asks with a teasing smile.

“What gave it away?” I ask sarcastically. “Yes, it was her.”

“You better tell me everything” Erin warns, pointing her finger at me. “Except any sex parts, which I don’t need to know.”

“Not something I would share with you anyway” I reply.

/

“I have to admit, I can’t say I am entirely shocked that it’s Hope Solo” Erin says as we leave the treadmills. “You’ve always had a crush on her.”

“Can you just call her Hope, you don’t need to double name her every time?” I ask as I take a seat on the benches to retie my shoelaces.

“Sorry” Erin apologises as she sits next to me. “She’s quite sexy in a sort of brooding mysterious way, don’t you think?”

“Yeah but its more than that, there’s deeper layers to her than what everyone sees” I respond, trying not to smile too much. “We just seem to have a connection, one that I didn’t even know I could have with someone.”

“Do you think you could fall in love with her?” Erin asks seriously.

“I think I’ve already fell” I say timidly, I am just nervous that everything is going so fast.

“Really?” Erin asks and I nod.

“Is it too soon, I am just worried it’s too soon?”

“If you genuinely feel it then it’s not too soon, go with your gut” Erin tells me. “The fact that you want to tell mom and dad properly shows that it isn’t just some silly crush.”

“It’s hard to describe how I feel but like it feels like I am in love, it feels really good” I say with a smile. “It’s a stronger, deeper feeling than I’ve experienced with anyone else before.”

“It sounds a lot like love to me, I am guessing you haven’t told Hope yet?” I shake my head at Erin’s question.

“Not yet, it wasn’t really the right time and I didn’t want to rush it” I answer.

“Sometimes you just have to go for it” Erin says and I nod, I guess I do. I just get really nervous when I am trying to say something serious. That’s probably the reason why I have been avoiding mom and dad, I want them to know about Hope.

/

“How’s life Kelley?” my mom asks, making me chuckle.

“Life is life mom” I answer before looking at my mom suspiciously. She knows something, I can tell by the look in her eye. She knows something I haven’t told her yet. “What’s that look mom?”

“What look?” my mom replies, feigning innocence.

“Did you tell her Erin?” I ask, glaring at my older sister as she eats a mouthful of potato.

“No sis, we have a pact” Erin says with a firm nod. “We tell each other stuff and don’t share with mom.”

“Oh really?” my mom says, raising her eyebrow in question.

“That’s probably something that should’ve been included in the pact Erin” Jerry says snickering like he used to do when we were kids.

“I think you have already figured it out mom but I may as well tell you” I say, taking a deep breath as my mom smiles at me.

“Uh-huh” my mom nods, a pleased look on her face at figuring me out.

“Your suspicions are correct, I am pregnant” I say.

“I knew it” my mom smiles and then suddenly frowns. “Wait…what?”

Erin and Jerry can’t hold in their laugh as I try and pull a serious face.

“Don’t act so shocked mom, I knew you knew” I say, keeping up my serious façade.

“No… I… eh… Kelley how…” my mom stutters, must be the first time Karen O’Hara has ever been rendered speechless. “The… father… woman… date”

“She’s going Solo” Erin says, Jerry and her cackling like two school kids. I would laugh but the amount of times Erin has used Hope’s last name in some pathetic joke is just getting redundant now.

“I don’t… understand” my mom says, a look of horror on her face. “How can a woman get you pregnant…? Dan?” she says before looking at my father.

“Mom, I’m joking” I say, patting my mom’s shoulder. “You can relax, I am not pregnant. It’s not really possible for me at this point to be pregnant.”

“I want to kill you right now” my mom says, not looking amused at all.

“I will join you in killing her” my dad says, looking less amused than my mom.

“Then you won’t be able to meet my girlfriend and see how happy I am” I say with a smile. “That’s the real news by the way, no pregnancy just a new girlfriend.”

“Is this the truth?” my mom asks and I nod. “I thought you were dating someone, you haven’t looked this happy in a while, it isn’t…”

“Don’t say Hannah because it isn’t her” I butt in with a sigh. Why does everyone think Hannah is the only person who makes me happy?

“Who is it then?” my mom asks. “I can’t wait to tell your grandma.”

“Can you promise not to overreact?” I ask and my mom nods, she would tell me yes anyway whether she is going to overreact or not. “It’s a teammate.”

“Just tell me their name” mom says excitedly.

“Jeez mom, excited much” I laugh. Karen O’Hara really does love putting her nose in other people’s business.

“Obviously, if someone is putting such a wide smile on my baby’s face then I want to know who it is” my mom tells me before she starts guessing names. “Is it Sam?”

“Sam?” I ask in confusion, why on earth would she think its Mewis. I barely know the girl.

“Sam Kerr” my mom says as if it’s obvious. “Your roommate and teammate.”

“Not a teammate from Sky Blue” I say. “From the national team.”

“Now this is interesting…” my mom says with a gleeful smile.

“It’s Hope Solo” I say, preventing my mom from taking any more guesses.

“Very funny sweetheart, now tell me the truth please” my mom laughs.

“It really is Hope” I answer with a genuine smile.

“It is mom, as much as I hate giving my sister an ego boost but they actually seem really perfect together” Erin says sincerely.

“When can I meet her, as your girlfriend I mean” my mom asks. “I know I have met her before but I want to meet her properly.”

“Hope and I were talking the other night, since we are spending Christmas apart we wanted to spend New Year’s together” I say, taking a deep breath. I don’t know why I am so nervous to ask. “I was wondering if Hope could join in on our O’Hara style New Year’s plans.”

“Absolutely, I would love that” my mom smiles widely. “I think your grandma would love it even more.”

“Yeah about grandma, can you make sure she behaves” I ask with a small laugh. If anyone were to scare Hope or chase her away it would be my grandma. She says what she thinks and doesn’t care who hears, some people lose their filter as they get older but not my grandma; she never had a filter in the first place.

/

The next few days pass by without a problem, I loved being back home spending time with my family and reliving our past Thanksgivings. Now it is time to go and see my girlfriend. Since Hope had a meeting this morning we decided that I would just meet her at our hotel room. I am kinda excited, it’s not a vacation as such but I am looking forward to spending time with Hope here and hopefully trying to convince her to come surfing with me. I don’t get to visit Florida that much so it will be good.

After collecting my key from the hotel reception I quickly make my way to our room so I can shower and put on some fresh clothes before Hope gets back. I actually can’t believe how excited I feel to see her, I know it’s only been a few days apart but I feel like I have really missed her.

It doesn’t take me long to get myself freshened up and my suitcase unpacked when I hear the hotel room door open and Hope walks in.

“Hi beautiful” Hope says with a megawatt smile.

“Hi” I answer back, making my way over to Hope to hug her.

“Did you get here ok?” Hope asks after pecking me on the cheek.

“I got here fine, you picked a really nice hotel” I say with a smile before leading Hope over to the small couch in the corner. “How was Thanksgiving?”

“Not great if I am being honest babe” Hope says as we sit down on the couch, our thighs squashed together and Hope’s arm around my shoulder.

“Why?” I ask worriedly. “What happened?”

“It doesn’t really matter, let’s forget about it” Hope says, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. “I just want to have fun with my girlfriend.”

“Fine” I say with a gentle smile, I am not letting Hope off that easily though. I will revisit this topic at some point. “Did you miss me?”

“I actually did, I am not saying I didn’t think I would miss you but I don’t quite think I expected to miss you as much as I did” Hope says before laughing softly. “That sounded a little sappier than I meant.”

“It’s all good babe, I missed you a lot too” I reply with a wide grin before I try to move even closer to Hope if that’s even possible. “My family is cool with you coming for New Years, they all seem pretty excited to officially meet you.”

“Cool, I am looking forward to it” Hope says with a small smile.

“You don’t sound as excited as I thought you would be, if you think it’s too soon then its ok babe” I say but Hope shakes her head.

“It’s not too soon babe” Hope assures me.

“What’s wrong then?” I ask, taking Hope’s hand in mine.

“I guess I am just a little worried that I won’t make a good impression, I am quite awkward to begin with” Hope says before turning to look at me. “I want your family to like me but it makes me nervous because you and your family are so different to me and my so called family.”

“Something happened at Thanksgiving didn’t it” I say, squeezing Hope’s hand. “You were pretty excited and confident about meeting my family before and now you’re not. Did something happen with your family?”

“Sort of” Hope says with a shrug, looking away from me.

“Tell me about it” I say, gently placing my other hand on Hope’s face and guiding it around to look at me.

“There was a bit of an argument between me and my brother which resulted in me walking out before Thanksgiving dinner” Hope says causing me to sigh sadly. While I am having the time of my life with my family, Hope ended up doing the one thing I wished she wouldn’t do; spend Thanksgiving alone.

“What happened?” I ask, pulling Hope in for a hug.

“I knew it wouldn’t go as smooth as I hoped it would” Hope starts, turning to look at me. “I am used to all the stupid arguments and underhanded remarks but it just got too much for me. I just don’t want to be a part of so much negativity. I like it when I am around you because you are so positive about everything and it’s so refreshing, being with my family made me realise that I don’t want to live like that anymore.”

“I’m sorry babe” I say, kissing Hope gently.

“I told them about us dating” Hope says looking at me. “Apart from my brother being an ass, everyone else was happy for me. I know I am not an angel but I feel like my brother ruins everything. Is it so wrong to want my family to be able to get through one dinner without an argument?” Hope finishes, turning to look out the window.

“Hope look at me” I say as Hope turns to look at me.

“You’re amazing babe” I say with a smile. “Every family is different, they do things in different ways but deep down I know your family loves you. Your brother doesn’t realise how lucky he is to have a sister like you.”

“I am not normally this mopey about stuff, I don’t know…” Hope shrugs. “It just hit me a little harder this time for some reason, I just felt so out of place. Maybe I am just tired of arguing and fighting with them. I just want a normal life for a change.”

“You won’t get normal dating me honey” I say with a laugh. “I’m as weird and boisterous as they come.” Hope laughs softly. “I just want you to be happy Hope, I hate that you feel so alone sometimes.”

“You make me happy Kel” Hope says before taking a deep breath. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“You are very lucky” I say cockily before kissing Hope’s lips gently. “Seriously though, are you ok now?”

“I’m good babe” Hope says before removing her arms from around me. “Are you taking me for a surf lesson then?”

“Really?” I ask excitedly, kissing Hope repeatedly when she nods her head.

“Don’t make me regret this O’Hara” Hope warns but I promise her I won’t.

/

“How would you rate me as a teacher then?” I ask as we make out way out of the sea with our surfboards and up to the dry sand to dry off.

“I would say, two out of ten” Hope says and I punch her arm lightly causing her to laugh. “Ok, ok… probably eight out of ten.”

“Why didn’t I get ten out of ten?” I ask with a pout that Hope kisses away.

“There is always room for improvement Kel” Hope says as we sit down on the sand, laying the surfboards next to us. “You were a good teacher, maybe don’t try and deliberately push your next student off the board so much.”

“I figured since you enjoyed a challenge you wouldn’t mind me trying to put you off” I say with a cheeky smile, peeling the top of my wetsuit down.

“I must admit, my first time surfing isn’t as bad as I thought it would be” Hope says, removing her wetsuit fully to leave her in just her bikini. “I can’t say I like the wetsuit though, it is a little tight.”

“That’s kinda the point babe” I say with a smile.

“I had a lot of fun anyway” Hope says, gently kissing me.

“Me too.”

“If you’re lucky I may consider letting you take me surfing again” Hope says and I smile. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?”

“I just want to spend time with you” I say simply, feeling really content with how things are going between us.

/

“Are you avoiding me on purpose?” Hope asks, sitting down on the sand next to me. “Have I done something wrong, you seemed off last night when we were… you know?”

“I just…”

“Did I hurt you last night because if I did then I promise we don’t need to try that again?” Hope asks and I automatically shake my head.

“Babe, you didn’t hurt me” I say, squeezing my girlfriend’s hand and smiling at her. “Last night was good, amazing in fact. I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to you doing that to me again.”

“Why do I feel like you are not yourself, am I coming on too strong in public?” Hope asks and I shake my head.

“It’s not you baby, you are fucking amazing…”

“Please don’t say ‘it’s not you it’s me’ because that doesn’t work for me” Hope says jokingly.

“I am not breaking up with you” I say with a laugh. “This is the complete opposite of breaking up.”

“I don’t get it” Hope says, clearly confused as to what I am trying to say. I think it is probably best if I just swallow the nerves and say it. I want to say it, I just don’t want to scare Hope or make her think she has to be on my level.

“I… eh...” I start nervously, suddenly feeling very emotional. This isn’t me, why do I feel like this? I don’t even cry at sad stuff, why I have the urge to tear up when I need to be strong.

“Kel, what is it?” Hope says concerned. The caring look in her eyes and the way she is holding me gives me all the courage I need.

“I’ve fallen in love with you” I say, laughing a little out of nervousness.

“Wait… that’s why you’ve been acting weird?” Hope asks and I nod, confused at the smile on Hope’s face. “Baby, I thought you were having second thoughts about us or something” Hope says, laughing while shaking her head.

“You couldn’t lose me, I am in far too deep” I say, taking a deep breath. “I’ve never been this deep before, I know I am…”

“Kelley O’Hara I love you” Hope says effortlessly and simply, like it is something she says every day. “I am in love with you, I wanted to tell you yesterday but I was worried I would spook you.”

“I love you too” I sigh out. I’ve kept that a secret for so long and now I am finally glad I can say it out loud. “I love you Hope.”

Hope smiles widely at me before we decide to make our way back to the hotel.

“I was thinking” Hope says with a smile, taking my hand in hers as we walk along the beach. “How about we go back to my place in Seattle and have like a mini Christmas together before we both leave to spend Christmas with our families?”

“That sounds cool, we can swap gifts then” I say excitedly. “I’m so excited now, we should cook a Christmas dinner and everything.”

“We should” Hope smiles. “We can have our own little party.”

/

“Wake up Hopey” I say with a smile, bouncing Hope’s bed to try and wake my girlfriend.

“Do you really need to jump on my bed?” Hope asks, pulling the duvet closer to her neck and trying to close her eyes.

“Babe, this is our Christmas day” I say, shaking Hope before I throw myself on the bed and stare at her. “Wake up babe.”

“What time is it?” Hope mumbles into the pillow.

“Its six” I reply, laughing lightly at the loud groan from Hope.

“Go back to sleep Kel… six in the morning, seriously?” Hope says, desperately willing her eyes to close.

“No, you need to wake up” I say once again, kissing Hope on the nose.

“You could’ve woke me up in a nicer way” Hope says, turning around to lay on her back and turning her head to look at me. “Is it not too early?”

“Stop whining” I state, kissing Hope’s lips. “I did consider waking you up with sex but I am more excited for us to exchange gifts than for sex.”

“Oh wow… my girlfriend really is weird” Hope says and I slap her shoulder. “Give me a few minutes to fully wake up.”

“Ok babe, I will just cuddle you for a few minutes but then we are getting up” I say with a sigh, readjusting my position to snuggle in a Hope’s side.

“So I am guessing you want presents before breakfast?” Hope says as she lazily strokes her finger up and down my arm.

“Coffee first then presents then breakfast” I say, kissing Hope’s shoulder. “After breakfast we are going to take the dogs a walk, watch a movie or two then we will have lunch and then we can start prepping for dinner.”

“Will I be able to fit a run into this schedule?” Hope asks and I tut.

“No babe, this is Christmas day” I say. “There will be no work.”

“Technically it isn’t Christmas babe” Hope says and I turn to look at her.

“It’s not officially but it’s the closest we will get to have a Christmas Day together” I say with a smile. “I just wanna be with you today, pretend that there isn’t a world outside and we can just be together without anyone bothering us.”

“Ok, we can do that” Hope says with a smile. “You go make some coffee while I see to the dogs.”

“Ok baby” I answer, kissing Hope’s lips sweetly before I bounce out of bed. I am going to make this the best non- Christmas ever.

I make my way to the kitchen, switching the coffee machine on when Hope walks in looking rather unamused, Sasha and Onyx following behind with tinsel around their collars.

“I am going to presume the decorative collar is your doing or are my dogs just really clever?” Hope asks and I smile. “Kel, Onyx is covered in sparkles” Hope says and I just smile again.

“He’s cute like that, they both are” I say with a shrug. “You know who your girlfriend is Hope, surely you expected something like this.”

“I guess I did” Hope says, smiling softly.

“I love you” I say with a sincere smile, I don’t really know where the urge to say that came from. I just felt like I wanted to say it.

“Love you too babe” Hope says, kissing me on the cheek.

/

“Did you seriously get me another gift?” I ask as Hope slides a small but neatly wrapped gift towards me. We opened all our presents before breakfast but now Hope has surprised me with another. “Hope, you have given me so much already?”

“This is the last one, I promise” Hope says, smiling gently at me as I tear open the gift. “I like buying you presents.”

“Who knew badass Hope Solo has a soft spot” I say jokingly as Hope rolls her eyes. “I like you buying me gifts too.”

“Are we putting another rubbish movie on or not?” Hope asks and I frown.

“Christmas movies aren’t rubbish.”

“The ones you watch appear to be” Hope says before putting Elf on and then sitting on the couch with me.

“Do you know what I miss about your old house?” I ask. “The hot tub, I miss it.”

“My bath doubles as a hot tub, it has water jets” Hope says and I just look at her.

“Why are you only telling me this now babe?” I ask, sipping on my wine. “I wish you had told me sooner.”

“Sorry” Hope says with a laugh. “You can try it out tomorrow if you want.”

“You bet I will” I say with a smile, curling into Hope’s side. “Have you ever wondered what life would be like if we never played soccer?”

“I guess sometimes but I was so young when I was first introduced to soccer, it’s all I’ve ever known” Hope answers as she runs her hand up and down my arm. “I think soccer was the life I was meant to have, I honestly don’t know if I would be who I am today without it.”

“Soccer has always been my first love” I say thoughtfully. “I am not going to lie, part of the reason I got into soccer was because I wanted to prove to the boy that lived next door that he wasn’t better than me. Look who’s the pro now?”

“I think if I wasn’t a soccer player I would want to be like an athletic coach or something but end up actually working at some run down pub selling drinks to sleazy guys just to make rent on time” Hope says. “What I would want to be and what I actually would inevitably end up doing would be two completely different things.”

“Why do you think that babe?” I ask as I look at Hope.

“Soccer is the only thing that kept me on a straight path, if it didn’t exist then I am not sure I would either” Hope tells me. “I stayed in school to get a scholarship, I washed cars to pay for trips to play in away games… everything sensible I done was for soccer.”

“It would be a waste if you didn’t play soccer, you’re too good” I say, earning a smile from Hope. “Plus if there was no soccer then you may not have met me, imagine how terrible your life would be without me.”

“It’s too scary to imagine” Hope says playfully. “It may be a little more peaceful though.”

“I’m so awesome, everyone wants Kelley O’Hara in their lives” I say boldly as Hope just laughs. “On a serious note though, I don’t think my life would be as happy without you in it. I am really grateful to have you in my life.”

“I don’t really believe in that whole mumbo jumbo about destiny and fate but there must be something or someone out there doing something right” Hope says as she kisses my head. “Because I sure as hell haven’t felt this happy before either. I’ve been happier with you these last few months than I have ever felt in any relationship before.”

“Did you know I had a crush on you in London?” I ask and Hope shakes her head. “I wasn’t certain at the time if it was a crush or not, we roomed together a lot so I just took it that I felt quite fond of you because we spent so much time together.”

“I was never good at picking up things like that” Hope says with a laugh. “You could’ve probably kissed me and I wouldn’t have thought anything of it, you were just an overly affectionate person.”

“I am very affectionate but not to the point I would kiss someone without it meaning I liked them romantically” I say with a laugh. “I don’t fully understand personal space or boundaries but I wouldn’t go as far as kissing.”

“I didn’t mean you would, I was just trying to explain how unobservant I can be at times” Hope says. “Personal relationships whether platonic or not are always awkward for me, hence the reason I am more of a loner.”

“Well you don’t need to worry about forming a romantic relationship now, I got that part locked down and closed” I say smugly. “You are all mine now.”

“I would mock you for sounding so possessive but I actually quite like it” Hope admits with a smile. “I like being called yours.”

“I like calling you mine” I reply.

/

“Kiss?” I say as Hope walks into the room and I point to the piece of mistletoe hanging from the fridge.

“Have you put mistletoe in every room?” Hope asks after kissing me. “I swear I saw a piece above the bed and then I saw one next to the fireplace in the living room.”

“I didn’t put a bit in the bathroom” I say innocently.

“But everywhere else?” Hope says and I nod. “You will have me living in a forest soon.” I probably went overboard, not only did I force Hope to put up a Christmas tree but I also forced her to plant a small one in the garden and sit an even smaller one on the kitchen window sill.

“It’s Christmas-y” I reply, throwing a skip into my step as I approach Hope again. “Can you get me that huge mixing bowl from the cupboard up there, I can’t reach?” I say as I point above me.

“What do you need it for?” Hope asks with a suspicious look. “You are not making another Christmas cake are you?”

“No, I just want to make a non-alcoholic Christmas punch” I answer as Hope gets me the bowl. “Thank you.”

“Don’t go too overboard babe, I don’t know how we are going to eat all of this stuff between the two of us” Hope says as she checks on the turkey.

“You drink punch, not eat it.”

“You knew what I meant Kel” Hope responds. “I am going to feed the dogs and then we can start serving up our meal.”

Forty-five minutes later and we have finished our meal, I throw my napkin on the table and push my chair out to give me some breathing room.

“I have to admit, that’s one of the best Christmas dinner’s I’ve ever had” I say with a sigh, rubbing my stomach at how full I feel. “It’s certainly up there with Karen O’Hara’s meal.”

“Thank you babe” Hope says with a smile. “It’s a shame my cheesecake was such a disaster.”

“I don’t think I could’ve ate anything else anyway” I say with a wave of my hand. “Every time we have a dinner date at home, I think you should cook. There’s no point in me showing off my mediocre skills.”

“You would love that wouldn’t you?” Hope says with a smile. “I do all the hard work while you sit and be waited on.”

“Obviously I would repay you” I say with a wink. “Dessert in the bedroom?”

“Of course you would” Hope chuckles before putting our plates in the sink and then walking back over to me, offering her hand to me. “We can tidy up in the morning, let’s go and watch that movie you wanted to see.”

“Ok” I reply, taking a hold of Hope’s hand and allowing her to pull me through to the living room. “Can you put the fire on, I am feeling cold?”

“Sure babe, I will grab a blanket as well” Hope replies before switching on the fire and taking a blanket from a drawer on her cabinet and then she joins me on the couch. “Get comfy.”

“I like that you are so old fashioned and actually use a fire to heat the room and not just for decoration” I say as Hope looks at me. “What?”

“I don’t know whether that was a compliment or a dig” Hope says, nipping at the skin on my side gently.

“It was supposed to be a compliment” I reply, looking up at Hope. “I like a fire, it reminds me of when I was a kid and I would sit with my siblings and cousins around my grandparents’ fire and tell scary stories to each other.”

/

“Give me your cell phone, I want to take a picture” I say as I grab Hope’s phone. “Hope is that really your phone screensaver?” I ask with a smile.

“Yeah, why?” Hope asks.

“I just think it’s so cute that you have a picture of me with the dogs” I say, feeling all sorts of happy inside.

“You’re my girlfriend and they are my babies” Hope shrugs as if it is nothing.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever had a picture of me as their screensaver besides my mom when she had a picture of my siblings and I when we were younger” I say, a smile still on my face.

“That’s cute babe” Hope says before pecking my cheek and then taking her phone from me. “Let’s try and at least get one decent picture without you pulling crazy faces, are you ready?”

“Yeah” I respond as I feel Hope pulling me close and holding the phone above us to get the perfect angle for a selfie.

We take a few more pictures before things turn a little difficult when Hope refuses to wear the hat I bought for her.

“Just put the hat on Hope” I say with a sigh, I’ve been trying to persuade Hope to put on a party hat for the last five minutes so I can take a picture of us.

“You got me to wear the ugly couple’s sweaters, I am not wearing a hat as well” Hope says, sighing as well.

“Surely you love me enough to put the hat on for just one second so I can take a picture” I ask and Hope chuckles.

“Is this what it’s always going to be like?” Hope asks. “You wearing me down with your puppy dog eyes until I give in to your demands.”

“Maybe” I say with a smirk. “You will just need to find out.”

“I will put the hat on for one photo… that’s all.”

“That’s all I’m asking babe” I say, quickly grabbing the hat before Hope changes her mind. I put the garment on her head and pull her in close to me. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh” Hope replies, putting her arm around me and smiling at my phone so I can take the picture. I take a few selfies of us before turning my attention to the dogs to take a few snaps of them with their tinsel style collars.

“I can’t decide what’s cuter, the dogs looking festive or us in that picture” I say as I look at all the photos, Hope occasionally looking over my shoulder to see as well. “I should totally do you from the back.”

“Excuse me!” Hope says and I can’t help but laugh.

“I meant take a picture of you from the back, because of the phrase on the back of your jumper” I say as Hope smirks at me. “I genuinely didn’t mean for that to sound so wrong.”

“I know how your mind works” Hope tells me.

“I can help it that I find you so attractive” I say, pecking Hope on the lips.

/

“Hope!!” I shout through my laughter. “You’re going to drop me.”

“No I’m not babe, relax” Hope says as she wobbles through the house with me over her shoulder.

“If you hadn’t drunk so much wine then I would relax” I say, giggling nervously. “Hopey… you can’t walk in a straight line.”

“I am not going to let ya fall baby” Hope says and just when I think I can believe her, I feel us tumbling towards the ground. “Shit!”

“Jeez… Hope that hurt” I say, rubbing my upper arm. “I hope you know I bruise like a peach.”

“I’m sorry” Hope says, clearly stifling a laugh. “I actually thought I could make it… Kel, are you ok?”

“Not in particular” I say with a grumble before looking at Hope’s apologetic face. “Nothing a kiss and some cuddles won’t cure.”

“I can do that… let’s just walk the rest of the way to the bedroom” Hope suggests and I nod in agreement. “It will be safer that way.”

“Thank you for today, it really felt like Christmas” I say with a smile, taking Hope’s hand in mine. “I’ve never spent Christmas with anyone but my family before but I kinda liked it being just us.”

“Me too” Hope smiles back. “Everything felt relaxed and it was really fun, I liked cooking as well.”

“Maybe in the future, on the real Christmas day, we can spend it together” I say, feeling a little shy at being so presumptuous since our relationship is so new.

“I would like that Kel, it’s so easy being with you” Hope says as we reach her bedroom. “You make everything simple, but in a really good way.”

“That’s because life is so complex anyway, why make it worse when it doesn’t need to be” I say as I sit down on the bed and watch as Hope goes over to her Jewellery box to rid herself of her jewellery. “I love you and obviously I know we probably will have the odd argument, I don’t live in a fantasy world, but it doesn’t need to be complicated.”

“You are definitely the type of person I not only need in my life but want in my life too” Hope says as she sits down next to me. “I like that you can calm me down, I even like that I feel comfortable opening up to you. I am so awkward around other people sometimes that it feels so good not to feel so alone when I am with you.”

“That’s because you are not alone Hope…” I kiss Hope’s lips gently. “…you’ve got me and I am going to make it one of my missions to make sure that you know that.”

“I do know that” Hope nods and then places a gentle kiss on my lips. “Merry Christmas Kel.”

“Merry Christmas babe.”

We then finish getting ready for bed and then get under the covers.

“My back is actually really sore from when you dropped us to the floor” I say as I toss and turn on the bed trying to find the right level of comfort.

“Sorry Kel” Hope apologises before turning and giving me a kiss. “Do you think a massage would help?”

“I think it will just be bruising, thank you for the massage offer anyway” I say, smiling at Hope.

“I had such a great time today” Hope says with a beaming smile, resting her head on my pillow so we are as close as we can be. “I know I have probably told you that a lot already today but I truly mean it, the whole day just felt so calm and fun.”

“Didn’t it?” I ask, looking into Hope’s eyes as we share my pillow. “We got to do things whenever we wanted and got to be together, not to mention you cooked a kickass meal.”

“When you’re here it is like I don’t have any worries, I can more importantly just be with you” Hope tells me, gently pecking my lips.

“Best fake Christmas ever” I say with a smile. “I love you Hope.”

“Love you too Kel” Hope responds as we stare at one another, small smiles on both our faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is still reading this.


	16. Future Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter.

“I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, for real this time” I say as I look at Hope through the screen. I finally managed to convince her that she can work facetime.

“Happy Christmas to you too baby” Hope smiles before blowing me a kiss. “How has your day been so far, I am really liking your Christmas jumper?”

“My day has been ok, I was truly spoiled” I say with a laugh. “The day would be a lot better if I could physically hug you, maybe a cheeky kiss under the mistletoe.”

“You got plenty of kisses under the mistletoe before you left babe” Hope smiles at me. “Thank you for the sneaky little present you hid in my luggage, you had already given me enough.”

“I know but I saw the necklace and I thought it would look good on you” I say, I may have went a little overboard with my spending on Hope. I don’t care though, I love her and I know she is worth it.

“It’s gorgeous” Hope replies. “When are you having Christmas dinner?”

“Around four this afternoon, we usually have a really early dinner on Christmas day” I respond, unable to stop smiling at my girlfriend. “What about you?”

“I don’t know to be honest, schedules don’t really control my family” Hope says with a laugh. “Marcus and his wife are coming over for dinner but my mom doesn’t know what time, whenever grandma decides is an appropriate time to start cooking is when we will have dinner.”

“My grandma has been barred from our kitchen” I say with a laugh. “Too many comments about my mom’s cooking so my dad decided to take her out for a while to get her out of the way.”

“Sounds like you guys are having a fun time” Hope says and I nod with a smile. “I can’t say it’s as relaxed and fun here, I have been keeping out of the way all morning. I feel like I am a teenager again, not wanting to interrupt my mom and stepdad while they argue over the pettiest things.”

“I hate that I am having fun and you’re not” I say sadly and Hope shrugs.

“Its ok babe, I am sure I will have plenty of fun with you when I see you in two days” Hope says and we both smile at the thought. “Is your family still ok with me coming for New Years?”

“Absolutely, they can’t wait to meet you” I say truthfully.

“Cool” Hope says calmly but I know deep inside she is probably nervous.

“They will love you babe, obviously not in the way I love you because that would be weird but they will still love you” I ramble happily, I think Hope is happy to just let me talk at her all the time. Even when I am talking a lot of nonsense she still listens intently so she doesn’t miss something.

/

“I’m going to the airport to pick up Hope” I announce as I come into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“Can you pick me up one of those chocolate pastries from the little bakery on the left as you enter the airport?” Erin asks and I just look at her. “Please Kelley, I really want one.”

“Ok but if I don’t have time then I am not getting you one” I reply before looking at my dad. “Remember, no silly dad jokes when Hope gets here.”

“I will be on my best behaviour” my dad tells me as he peaks over his newspaper.

 “Ok sweetheart see you soon” my mom says before I wave goodbye to everyone and then hop in my car.

It doesn’t take me long to get to the airport, the traffic wasn’t as bad as I expected it to be given that we are still in the middle of the holiday season. I quickly park my car, check my watch to make sure I have enough time to get Erin her pastry and then I walk into the bakery.

“Good morning, how can I help?” the smiling woman behind the bakery counter asks.

“Good morning” I reply, giving the woman a smile in return before I place my order and pay for it. “Thanks again.”

“Bye!” the woman replies, a grin still on her face. I think she has a bigger smile than Tobin.

I make my way over to the arrivals section and wait for Hope to arrive. Sitting still is harder than I thought, I am so excited to see my girlfriend that it’s making me all fidgety.

I play a game on my phone to try and amuse myself when I feel a hand on my shoulder causing me to turn around and see Hope.

“Hey Kel” Hope says before I am up on my feet and hugging her.

“Hey” I say as I breathe in Hope scent.

“Did you miss me?” Hope asks.

“Yeah” I answer truthfully, breaking from our hold as we start walking towards the car. “How was your flight babe?”

“The usual” Hope answers simply. “I still hate take-off and landing, which is nothing new.”

“I am so glad you are here” I smile widely, taking Hope’s free hand in mine as she pulls her suitcase with her other hand.

“I am glad I am here too, although I am a little nervous” Hope admits as I squeeze her hand.

“Don’t worry babe, there is no reason to be nervous” I assure Hope, offering her a comforting smile. “Everyone is looking forward to meeting you.”

“I am looking forward to it as well” Hope says with a nod. “I just can’t help getting a little nervous when I am outside my comfort zone.”

“That’s perfectly normal” I say as we reach the car. “I think it would be pretty abnormal for you to not feel nervous, if you’re nervous it means you care.”

“I do care, I just want people to see that I am good enough to be with you” Hope says and I kiss her. “Your family is clearly an important part of your life.”

“You are just as important” I say with a soft smile.

/

“Are you ready for this?” I ask, a nervous tone to my voice as we sit in my car on the driveway.

“I’m ready” Hope assures me with a comforting smile. “I love you Kel.”

“I love you too.” Hope then pulls me down for a gentle kiss.

“Let’s go inside” Hope says and then we exit the car.

“Leave your bag in the car just now, we will introduce you to everyone first and then we can do something together for the rest of the day” I say, grabbing Hope’s hand and squeezing it lightly.

“Sounds like a plan” Hope agrees and then we go inside the house. I felt ok during the drive but all of a sudden I feel really nervous. I think it’s because it means so much to me that Hope and my family get along, they are both huge parts of my life.

“I am back” I say as I enter the kitchen, Hope following close behind. “Mom, dad… this is my girlfriend Hope.”

“Lovely to meet you again” My mom says politely with a kind smile. “Call me Karen.”

“Nice to see you” Hope says, smiling nervously.

“I’m Dan” my dad says as he shakes Hope’s hand and then turns to me. “And you are?” My dad says as he holds his hand out for me to shake.

“Your favourite daughter” I reply with a smirk, shaking my dad’s hand.

“Erin, you really have changed sweetheart” my dad replies with a smirk before I slap him.

“You will get used to Dan’s terrible sense of humour” my mom says to Hope. “It’s pretty similar to Kelley’s, it’s very obvious she got her bad humour from her dad.”

“Right” Hope says with a smile.

“Sit down girls, Karen made lunch” my dad says, gesturing for Hope and me to sit down. “Just a plate of soup and a few sandwiches.”

“I mentioned Hope was a vegetarian and very fussy when it comes to food didn’t I?” I ask as I begin eating a chicken salad sandwich.

“Oh… I…” my mom stutters before Hope jumps in.

“I’m not a vegetarian” Hope says with a smile before gently slapping my leg. “I am also not picky with food, I can eat almost anything.”

“I can make something else for lunch if this doesn’t suit” My mom says and I try not to laugh.

“Honestly, this looks lovely” Hope says with a smile as she places a few sandwiches and some salad on her plate. “Thank you for going to so much effort.”

“You’re welcome” My mom replies.

“I wouldn’t thank her until you’ve eaten babe, this lettuce tastes off” I say with a frown.

“What?” my mom asks, a small hint of embarrassment on her face.

“Doesn’t taste off to me” my dad interjects, munching away on his food.

“Yeah, I was just joking” I say, holding in the laughter at the glare my mom is currently giving me.

“Very mature Kelley” my mom says before taking a seat at the table.

“Did you have a nice Christmas Hope?” my dad asks.

“Yeah it was good, we had a family Christmas at my mom’s house” Hope answers with a smile.

“Where is Erin and Jerry?” I ask, trying to change the subject before my parents start asking about Hope’s family. They would mean it with the best of intentions but they are unaware that Hope isn’t comfortable with sharing too much about her family.

“Jerry is at work and Erin is having lunch with some friends” my mom answers. “They will both be back in time for dinner so I thought we could go out for a nice meal as family, let Hope get used to our craziness before the party in a couple of days.”

“That sounds good mom but I kind of had my own plans” I say, feeling a little bad. I don’t want Hope feeling overwhelmed because my family can be a little much at times if you don’t know them all that well. “I wanted to show Hope some places.”

“That’s ok sweetheart, we don’t need to do dinner” my mom says with a smile.

“You could always show me tomorrow Kel” Hope says with a gentle smile.

“Are you sure?” I ask and Hope nods.

“Dinner with your family sounds nice” Hope says and I can tell she is telling the truth.

“Ok, dinner is back on then” I say to my mom who suddenly manages to smile even brighter than before.

/

“You must be crazy dating my sister” Jerry says as he takes a drink of his beer and I just frown at him. “I am joking Kelley.”

“How did you like growing up in Seattle?” My mom asks with a smile as we sit in the restaurant waiting on our meals being served. “I’ve never been there before, not even to watch Kelley play.”

“Seattle was ok” Hope says with a shrug. “There are worse places to live and better places to live, it didn’t really bother me.”

“I actually really like Seattle” I say with a smile. “There are lots of places to hike, the weather is decent pretty much all the time apart from maybe the winter or when it rains, there are lots of decent restaurants.”

“I have to admit, I like Seattle a lot more as an adult than I did as a kid” Hope says. “I don’t think it’s where I want to be when I retire though.”

“Do you live near your family?” my dad asks.

“Reasonably close, I’m lucky that there’s a NWSL team in Seattle because it means my grandma can come to most of my games” Hope says with a smile.

“We don’t get to nearly enough of Kelley’s games” my dad says and I nod, that’s the one thing I dislike about Georgia, there is no professional women’s soccer team.

“That’s ok though dad, you guys get to the important ones” I say with a smile.

“Have you guys always lived in this area?” Hope asks my parents.

“I have lived in this town all my life” my dad answers. “Aside from going to college or travelling that is but this has always been my home. Karen is originally from a small town about forty minutes away so she’s been around this area too.”

“From what I’ve seen it seems like a nice town” Hope says with a smile.

“It is, very community focussed” my mom says with a smile.

The rest of dinner goes by very smoothly, my parents and Hope getting a long quite well. There’s the odd awkward silence but that’s nothing two talkative people like Erin and I can’t fill.

/

“How did you feel, officially meeting my family?” I ask as Hope and I walk back to my parent’s house. After dinner Hope and I decided to make our own way home, opting to stop off for a few drinks at a small cocktail bar that I love before walking the rest of the way home.

“It was ok” Hope says with a nod. “I just hope I didn’t come off as a little awkward.”

“I thought it went really well” I say with a smile. “I can tell they already like you.”

“Really?” Hope asks. “Or are you just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I am being serious babe” I say, squeezing Hope’s hand. “I would be able to tell if they had doubts about you.”

“You think it went ok then?”

“Yes, one hundred percent” I assure Hope, giving her my best smile.

“Good” Hope nods. “And they are ok with me staying at your house because I can always get a hotel.”

“Babe, seriously stop fretting” I say, stopping us on the middle of the sidewalk. “My parents respect me and our relationship, of course they are ok with you staying with us.”

“I’m sorry Kel” Hope apologises. “Everything just seems so simple, I don’t mean to overthink.”

“That’s because it is simple” I say with a smile, kissing Hope gently on the lips.

“I love you.”

“Love you too” I hum against Hope’s lips. “Let’s go back to the house, it’s too cold out here.”

/

“How do you normally spend New Year’s Eve?” I ask as Hope and I get ready to go out running.

“I usually watch rubbish TV until midnight and then just go to bed” Hope says as she fastens her sneakers. “I’ve seen me not even bothering staying up until midnight sometimes.”

“Well this year, you are spending it with me and we are going to do something fun” I say with a smile, putting my running jacket on. “As you know my family throws a big party on New Year’s Day but we don’t have anything specific planned for New Year’s Eve, sometimes I will spend it with my parents and sometimes I meet friends. Since my girlfriend is in town I thought we could do something, just us.”

“Yeah, what did you want to do?” Hope asks, adjusting her sweater before we both make our way outside.

“How do you feel about fireworks?”

“I’ve never actually felt a firework before so I don’t know” Hope answers with a cheeky grin. “Fireworks are cool.”

“There’s an annual fireworks display that happens every New Year’s Eve, I thought we could check it out” I suggest, setting my watch to time our run and then Hope and I begin a slow jog. “If you don’t want to do that then I am happy to do something else.”

“That sounds like fun” Hope says with a smile.

“Let’s do that then” I say with a nod.

“Let’s pick up the pace, I am going for a personal best here” Hope says as her slow jog turns into a steady run as I run faster to catch up.

“What did your family give you for Christmas?” I ask as we run through the park.

“A sore head” Hope laughs. “My mom and stepdad actually gave me a really nice necklace and I got my obligatory scarf from my grandma, every year I swear she gives me a scarf uglier than the year before.”

“I had a distant relative that used to always give Erin, Jerry and I an ugly pair of socks for Christmas when we were kids” I say with a smile. “What’s ugly to you and I now was probably the fashion back in the day.”

“Do you get a lot of outdated clothing items from relatives?” Hope asks. “I take it that’s why your fashion sense is so questionable these days.”

“That blue dress you have… the fifties want it back” I say with a smirk as Hope laughs.

/

“Here babe” I say as I thrust a cup of takeout coffee in Hope’s hands.

“Thanks Kel” Hope replies as we walk around looking for the perfect spot to watch the fireworks. “There’s a bench over there, let’s hurry before someone takes it.”

We quickly make our way over to the metal bench as Hope throws the picnic blanket she forced me to bring down on it.

“There we go, at least it will be more comfortable than the metal freezing our asses” Hope says, pulling me down to sit next to her. “I think we will have the perfect view from here.”

“It’s a pretty good spot” I reply as I sip on my coffee. “I am actually looking forward to the new year, a new start and all that.”

“I definitely am, last new year’s eve I was looking at a divorce” Hope says, laughing lightly. “Divorced at the start of the year, in love at the end. Sounds like a movie doesn’t it.”

“Yeah” I laugh as I lean against Hope. “A movie with a pretty good ending.”

“The sequel is supposed to be even better, stick with me and you will find out” Hope says with a happy smile and I smile back.

“I’m not going anywhere babe” I whisper as I kiss Hope’s rosy cheek, it is definitely cold outside but my heart is warmer than the sun.

“Should I be nervous about meeting your extended family tomorrow” Hope asks, stroking her hand up and down my arm.

“All my family is laidback” I say with a smile. “You have nothing to worry about” I assure my girlfriend who smiles. It’s mostly true, sometimes my grandma’s mouth runs away with her but other than that there is nothing for Hope to be nervous about.

“If only my family was the same” Hope says, kissing the side of my head.

“When do I meet them?” I ask out of curiosity as Hope hums.

“Well, I kinda want you to stay with me so I thought never might be a good time” Hope says jokingly. “They are nothing like your family babe and I don’t know if I want you to experience that.” Hope sighs. “Don’t get me wrong I want you to meet my grandma and I suppose my mom but I don’t know when, my family are weird at times.”

“I just want you to be comfortable and if me meeting them isn’t that for you then I don’t have to meet them” I say, taking Hope’s hand and clasping it with mine.

“I will arrange something” Hope says, squeezing my hand. “As much as I don’t get along with my family at times, they are still my family and it is only right that my girlfriend should meet them.”

“It doesn’t need to be too formal, just whatever you are comfortable with” I say with a smile.

“Thanks Kel” Hope says as she kisses my cheek.

/

 “Can you believe it is 2017?”

“It feels like it has been a quick year” Hope says. “Some aspects I want to forget though, like the Olympics.”

“Me too” I agree. “The only way is up, they say.”

“I am guessing this is your girlfriend sweetheart” my grandma says, pulling up a chair next to Hope and me.

“Yes grandma, this is Hope” I say, introducing the two women. “Hope, this is my grandma.”

“It is nice to meet the woman that Kelley wouldn’t stop talking about over Christmas” my grandma says as I roll my eyes, I didn’t talk about Hope that much.

“Nice to meet you too” Hope responds.

“What did you two lovebirds do last night to celebrate?” my grandma asks.

“We went to the fireworks show at the park” I answer as I smile at Hope. “What did you do grandma?”

“Just my usual, spent it with the gang from the club” my grandma answers.

“She doesn’t mean a nightclub, she means the men and women from her social club” I tell Hope. “The women do book club, the men play poker and then they all join for a drink.”

“My nightclub days are over, way too old for that now” my grandma says. “So, tell me about this fireworks show?”

“There isn’t really much to tell, we watched the fireworks and had a few drinks” I answer. “Pretty low-key to be honest.”

“Doesn’t sound like you Kell-Bell” my grandma says as Hope sniggers at the nickname.

“What are you laughing at Hopey?” I retort, Hope hates when I call her that in public. We chat to my grandma for about ten minutes, mostly my grandma trying to fit in as many inappropriate questions as possible.

“What was your first argument about?” my grandma asks and I can’t help but laugh.

“Why are you so nosy?” I reply with a smile. “Anyway, I don’t think we’ve had a proper argument yet.”

“Your time will come my love, no couple goes through life without their arguments” my grandma tells me.

“I’m sure it will but when it does happen, it won’t be any of your business” I say with a smirk to my grandma. “How about you go and annoy Erin or Jerry?”

“They don’t get annoyed like you do so it’s not as fun” my grandma replies with a smirk. “Plus I already know all there is to know about their relationships. It’s yours I’m not as familiar with.”

“Well you don’t need to be familiar with it” I answer as the three of us sit in a comfortable silence, watching the rest of my family all having fun.

“What do you think of marriage Hope?” my grandma asks out of the blue.

“Grandma!!” I scold, feeling embarrassed.

“I am talking to Hope” my grandma tells me, a mischievous smirk on her face.

“Eh… marriage is… different for everyone I suppose” Hope answers, looking lost and if I must say a little scared.

“How so?” my grandma asks and I go to jump in before I am stopped by Hope’s voice.

“My marriage was ok to begin with but I didn’t exactly have high expectations” Hope answers with a shrug. “My parents were never a great example of what a marriage should be and neither was my marriage, I just thought it was something that couples did as a formality.”

“So you’ve already been married?” grandma asks and Hope nods.

“Once, and now divorced” Hope responds, looking very uncomfortable.

“Would you get married again?” grandma asks and that’s when I step in.

“Can you stop with the questions about marriage please?” I ask nicely. “I wanted you to meet my girlfriend, not ask her inappropriate questions.”

“Kelley, I’m getting old” my grandma says. “At the rate you and your siblings are going I am not going to see any of my grandbabies walk down the aisle, Erin’s boyfriend is too lazy to ask her, Jerry seems to enjoy having the century long engagement so that only leaves you. I want to see one of my grandchildren get married before I depart the earth.”

“Maybe I don’t want to get married” I say with a sigh. “I love you grandma but marriage isn’t the same as it was in your day, people get married later in life and some don’t at all.”

“When I go to my book club it gets very embarrassing with all the other women talking about their grandkids weddings and their greatgrandchildren and you three are giving me nothing” my grandma says, fake sadness on her face. “Everyone used to be jealous of me because I got three grandchildren before any of them had one, now I am jealous because it seems none of my grandchildren are as enthusiastic as their father. When my son first saw your mother he wasted no time in making her his.”

“Grandma” I say gently. “Do you actually care if any of us get married or do you just want to brag at book club?”

“I just want to show off” my grandma answers, laughing lightly. “I am not going to lie, I do want to see my grandkids get married. I know how happy your father was when he married your mom, I want to see the three of you that happy but, if getting married won’t make any difference then I can live with that. I just want you all to be happy, as long as I leave this earth knowing you are all content and happy then I don’t care if there wasn’t a wedding. The book club can suck it.”

/

“Babe, are you ok?” I ask as Hope and I get ready for bed, it has been a long day.

“I’m fine honey” Hope answers with a weak smile.

“My grandma spooked you didn’t she?” I say with a sigh as I sit on the bed.

“Put it this way, she’s very forward with her questions” Hope says as she gets on the bed and kneels behind me, gently massaging my shoulders.

“Truthfully she does it to embarrass me” I say, taking a deep breath. “She thinks it’s funny but there is also an undertone of seriousness.”

“It didn’t spook me as much as I thought it would, she is generally just an older version of you” Hope says with a small laugh. “Your humour is the same as hers, I could totally see you quizzing your kids or grandkids about the same stuff in front of their girlfriends or boyfriends.”

“What’s bothering you then?” I ask as I turn around to face my girlfriend and place my hands on her thighs. “You went very quiet after that conversation with my grandma, I know my family is loud but you went even quieter than before.”

“It was just something you said” Hope says, looking at me. “About marriage, it just got me thinking that we don’t really know what our future will be like.”

“How so?” I ask, rubbing small circles over Hope’s thighs.

“You think about your future, right?” Hope asks and I nod. “We both think about the future but we don’t really ever discuss it with one another.”

“I just presumed we were both on the same page, when I think of the future you are obviously factored in” I say, looking up and into Hope’s eyes.

“You are my future” Hope says with a small laugh. “We talk about the small stuff and I know we are definitely singing from the same hymn sheet on that, we just never really discuss the big stuff.”

“I guess” I say, thinking deeply about it.

“I know it is partly my fault because I am not great with those conversations” Hope says with a small smile. “I suppose I just thought that maybe we should talk about the bigger stuff.”

“Sure” I say before moving to sit at the top of the bed and pulling Hope with me.

“You said to your grandma that you weren’t sure if you wanted to get married” Hope says, placing her hand in mine. “Did you mean that?”

“I don’t know babe” I say, rubbing my thumb on Hope’s hand as they remain interlocked. “Is marriage something you would consider again?”

“Well… yeah” Hope says and I am taken by surprise, not just by her honesty but her answer being yes. “When I picture us in the future… we are married, that’s why I got a little spooked. It made me realise that we are possibly not seeing the same things.”

“You actually want to marry me?” I ask and Hope nods.

“In the future I do” Hope confirms. “I know our relationship is very new and it will possibly be years down the line but if we are still together then yeah, I would want to be married to you.”

“I thought after Jerramy and your divorce that perhaps you were sworn off marriage” I say, I genuinely thought that.

“After everything with him I swore off relationships” Hope says, chuckling lightly. “I honestly thought I would’ve been fine just being single but then there was you. You changed everything for me Kel.”

“I did?” I ask.

“Yes” Hope says as she takes a deep breath. “You mean so much to me, being with you made me realise what we have is so special. Maybe the reason my past relationships were so toxic is because they weren’t with the right person.”

“Does that mean I am the right person?” I ask jokingly but deep down I hope Hope understands that I am asking the question seriously.

“You are the right person” Hope answers and suddenly my heart is beating out my chest. “I used to wonder how couples were so happy, sure Jerramy and I had our good times but none of them felt as good as other people described. I realise now what people meant, Jerramy wasn’t right for me but Kel, you are.”

“What else do you see in our future?” I ask with a smile, excited to know the answer. “Do you see kids? Where do we live, did you retire before me?”

“Babe, slow down” Hope says with a chuckle.

“Sorry” I apologise, trying to calm myself down. “I’m just excited because I honestly didn’t know you felt this way, I never let myself dream about us getting married because I was scared you wouldn’t want to. It is something that I want though, one hundred percent.”

“Don’t get too excited, we are definitely not at that stage yet” Hope says, placing a kiss on my cheek. “I just wanted you to know my thoughts so we could be clear with one another.”

“For me personally, I’ve always dreamt that when I retire from soccer I will be married and have kids” I say, cuddling into Hope’s side. “In general, that’s what I wanted but when I am in a relationship I don’t tend to think that far ahead because it was never the right time. I know I am not in any position to want to retire yet so I knew it was a dream that I hope to achieve years down the line.”

“I agree, it’s not something I want at the moment” Hope says, kissing the side of my head. “You know when you are younger and think, I want to do this with my kids in the future or take them there but you don’t actually picture who you’re married to. It’s just a hazy dream but since we got together, my mind tends to wander and it’s not so hazy, my kids have vague faces and my partner resembles you in a way.”

“Really?” I ask curiously.

“Yeah” Hope says before laughing. “I think I’ve spooked you now, I’m sorry if this is a little much.”

“I’m not spooked babe, more so just surprised” I admit truthfully. “I love you so much Hope, our relationship means a lot to me and I am so grateful to you for sharing your feelings.”

“You know what they say, honesty is the best policy” Hope says and I kiss her. “Thank you for not running a mile.”

“You don’t need to thank me, I am not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I” Hope responds, kissing the side of my head. “Let’s get into bed, I’m so tired” Hope says with a groan and I laugh. Spending time with the O’Hara’s will tire you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for the interest in this story.


	17. Moving Forward

“Hope, guess what?” I ask as I noisily toss on the bed to face my girlfriend who is still half asleep.

“I don’t know, it’s a little early for games” Hope replies, squinting at me to avoid the light shining in her eyes.

“I will just tell you then” I say, settling myself next to Hope. “I am in love with you.”

“That’s what you wanted me to guess?” Hope asks, laughing lightly as she shakes her head.

“I didn’t say it was something earthshattering or unknown” I reply, kissing Hope’s cheek. “Do you love me back or…?”

“I don’t know” Hope shrugs and I punch her on the shoulder.

“You better or else I am not making you breakfast” I warn as I move even closer to Hope and wrap my arms around her.

“Kel, babe… I don’t want you making me breakfast” Hope says, squeezing my hand. “After that uncooked omelette you made, I just don’t know if I trust you.”

“That’s mean” I say with a pout that Hope manages to remove with a few kisses.

“You can still make dinners, just not breakfast” Hope says, leaning in for a proper kiss this time.

“How do you feel after last night?” I ask as I play with Hope’s fingers. “The conversation got quite deep when we were talking about the future and stuff.”

“I know” Hope says, breathing deeply. “I meant what I said and I am glad that we got things out in the open.”

“Yeah, me too” I say with a smile.

“I want to remain in the present though, focus on what we have just now and let the future roll around when it comes” Hope says and I smile. “You’re probably thinking who’s this calm and collected woman, what’s happened to closed off and panics at the smallest thing Hope gone.”

“I like this version of you, you wouldn’t show this side if you weren’t comfortable with me” I say, kissing Hope on the nose. “It gives me excited butterflies in my stomach knowing that you trust me and feel comfortable being who you really are with me.”

“You’re just different Kel, when I am with you it feels like I am free and safe” Hope says, trying to hide the blush on her face when I smile smugly at her. “It’s like, if I murdered someone I think I would confess to you right away without meaning too.”

“You’ve not murdered someone have you?” I ask.

“No, unless you count that spider I accidentally trod on yesterday” Hope replies. “I’m serious though, I feel so good around you that I would just about confess to anything.”

“Good, because communication is a big thing in relationships for me” I answer, rolling over to lie half on top of Hope who just smiles at me. “That includes physical communication.”

“Really?” Hope asks and I nod, a smirk firmly on my face. “If you are suggesting sex then the answer is no.”

“You said no the night before last, am I not sexy enough or something?” I ask with another pout.

“You know you are the most attractive person in this world but your grandma is in the room right next door” Hope tells me.

“I can be very quiet, I promise” I say, leaning in to kiss Hope to try and persuade her.

“Maybe it’s not you I’m worried about” Hope says as I smirk at her once again, placing my lips on her neck and sucking gently. “Kel… please baby.”

/

“Neither of us were loud there” I say as I begin to dress, watching as Hope slowly moves around the room in search of something to wear.

“I guess not” Hope says, finding a pair of sweatpants and putting them on.

“No one will be any wiser that we have been getting busy up here and not just having a lie in” I say as Hope laughs.

“Yeah, except from the fact that your appearance screams ‘just had sex’” Hope tells me, kissing me on the cheek.

“How did you come to that conclusion?”

“One, you have a huge smirk on your face; two, you are sporting sex hair and three, that hickey on your neck will take some explaining” Hope tells me. “Do I need to go any further?”

“Just go make me some breakfast while I try to cover my neck with makeup or something” I say, Hope laughing as she exits the room.

I join Hope in the kitchen a few minutes later, a mug of coffee already securely in her hand.

“What are you making me?” I ask, taking Hope’s mug from her and sipping on it.

“I am not making you anything” Hope tells me. “I would feel guilty clearing your parents’ cupboards so instead I am going to take you out for breakfast.”

“It better be someplace nice, I aint no cheap date” I say, giving Hope her coffee back. “You need some sugar in that coffee babe.”

“I like it like that” Hope says, taking a sip. “Since this is your hometown, tell me what the best places are for breakfast.”

“There is a really nice café about twenty minutes away that I love” I say. “You would like it, a lot of bookworms tend to go there.”

“What’s your excuse then, I can’t imagine you being able to just sit and read a book” Hope asks with a smile.

“I am offended that you would think that of me” I say.

“What was the last book you read?”

“Ok, so I don’t read books” I say as Hope smirks. “I am not boring enough to do that.”

“Are you saying that you think I am boring?” Hope asks, nudging me on the side. “You didn’t look that bored this morning.”

“You’re not boring” I say, moving to place a gentle kiss on Hope’s lips.

“Good morning” my grandma says as she walks into the kitchen. “I didn’t think anyone else would be up at this time.”

“When you are used to getting up early it is hard to break the habit” I respond.

“Can I make you two any breakfast?” grandma asks and I shake my head.

“No thanks, Hope is taking me out for breakfast” I answer.

“Look at that smile on your face” My grandma teases me. “You’ve found a good one, don’t ruin it this time. I actually like Hope.”

“What do you mean this time?”

“We all know how it ended with Hannah” My grandma says. “Let’s not pretend we all weren’t expecting a wedding.”

“I hope that is a joke” I warn as my grandma smirks.

“Yes, stop panicking dear” my grandma tells me. “What are your plans for today?”

“Probably train in the afternoon and then come back to pack our stuff up” I answer. “We’ve got an early flight to Seattle tomorrow.”

“You’re leaving already?” my grandma asks and I nod.

“Yeah grandma, we’ve got a national team camp in a few weeks so we need to get back to training” I say, kissing my grandma on the cheek. “Are you going to miss me?”

“It’s hard to miss you when I barely see you enough to miss your presence in the first place” my grandma replies. “I actually forgot Erin and Jerry had a sister.”

“That’s not funny, you know I miss you all” I say. I know my grandma is joking but it does get to me sometimes when I can’t see my family as much as I want.

/

“Since you are paying babe then I think I will order the dearest thing on the menu” I say with a smile as I glance over the menu.

“That’s fine, you can order whatever you want” Hope says, smiling back at me. “I’m just going to get French toast and a black coffee.”

“Pancakes and a glass of orange juice for me” I decide, closing my menu so that the waitress knows we are ready to order.

“I’ve booked a slot at my gym for you for the day after tomorrow” Hope tells me. “I wasn’t sure if you have any training lined up so I just reserved you a space in case you wanted it.”

“Thanks, that would be good” I reply. I don’t know Seattle very well so I am grateful for Hope giving me some tips on the best places to train. “You never know, trips to Seattle may become a permanent thing so I would need a decent place to train when I am there.”

“What’s so appealing about Seattle that could make you visit so frequently?” Hope asks.

“I don’t know… maybe my girlfriend” I say, smiling at Hope before the waitress’s presence breaks our gaze on one another.

“What can I get you?” the waitress asks.

“Can we get one French toast with bacon, one pancake stack, one black coffee and a glass of orange juice with no pulp?” Hope orders for the both of us. “Also can we get a large jug of maple syrup?”

“Anything else?” the waitress asks.

“That’s all thank you” Hope says politely before the waitress walks off. “What’s your plan then, are you staying with me in Seattle until we need to leave for camp or are you going back to New Jersey for a bit?”

“I’m thinking I will stay with you until camp” I say nervously. “Is that ok?”

“Yeah, of course it is” Hope replies.

“I know I kinda just invited myself but you can say no” I say, worried Hope feels pressured into saying yes. “Things are moving quickly, so if it is too quick then tell me and I can back off.”

“I like the way it is, I like spending time with you” Hope says with a smile. “You don’t tend to spend the offseason in New Jersey anyway, do you?”

“Not really, all my teammates leave to be with their families” I say, I would normally just spend more time in Georgia. “After the US camp I am going to spend a few days with Christen and a few other women we went to college with, it’s like a mini-reunion of sorts.

“That sounds fun” Hope says as our drinks arrive.

“It should be” I answer. “Although the trip was supposed to be longer but Christen and a few others decided we should cut it short because they want to spend Valentine’s Day with their lovers.”

“So you’re free February 14th?” Hope asks and I nod. “Good to know.”

“Just a heads up, my grandma has a special birthday in a few months so you’ve been included on the party list” I say to which Hope chuckles softly. “If you are busy I will find a way of getting you out of it but I just wanted to warn you.”

“I like your grandma, I wouldn’t mind going to her party” Hope says. “While we are on that type of topic, one of my friends is getting married in April and I need a plus one.”

“Are you asking me for advice on who to take or are you asking me to accompany you?” I ask with a playful smile.

“Well, you are my girlfriend now so I was thinking that you being my date wouldn’t be too shocking” Hope answers. “That is if you want to, it’s just the reception I am attending so it’s not like we need to go to the ceremony.”

“Any time I get to spend with you is a good time, consider it a date” I say with a smile, I honestly can’t stop smiling.

/

“Back to Seattle we go” I singsong happily as Hope and I make our way through the airport towards the departure lounge.

“How can you be this awake at this time of day?” Hope asks, sipping away on her third coffee. “Its four am, remind me never to pick a flight at six in the morning ever again.”

“Quit complaining” I say, nudging my girlfriend and almost spilling her coffee. “You should be excited that you will see your babies soon. I bet the dogs have missed you.”

“I’ve missed them too but not to the extent that a six am flight was mandatory” Hope replies and I can’t help but laugh.

“You really are grumpy this morning babe” I observe, pulling my boarding pass up on my cell phone so we can get through the next section. “I can only imagine you will get worse since flying isn’t your favourite thing to do.” Hope gives me a glare in return. “Turn that frown upside down.”

“Kel…?”

“Yes babe?” I ask.

“Go and get me a bagel or something before I spoil this coffee by throwing it all over you” Hope says and I nod, it’s clearly not the best time to irritate Hope more so I do as I am told.

I make my way into the café and order two bagels, one with cream cheese for Hope and one with egg, sausage and cheese for me. Normally I would buy Hope a coffee too but considering she’s had three already I don’t think that it would be wise, instead I just settle for getting her a piece of carrot cake. She won’t admit it to anyone but secretly I know carrot cake is her favourite.

“This is going to sound corny but can you put an, I heart you, on the carrot cake frosting?” I ask the barista who just laughs before adjusting the frosting. “It will keep me in the good books.”

“Is that ok?” the guy asks and I give him a thumbs up.

“Perfect” I reply before paying and then making my way back to my girlfriend with the items. “There’s my happy happy girlfriend.”

“And here’s my really really loud girlfriend” Hope replies, throwing me a fake smile.

“I got cream cheese on yours” I say as I hand the bagel over to Hope.

“Thanks Kel” Hope says politely, leading us over to a table to sit down.

“I also got you this” I say as I present Hope with the cake, the frosting message just visible through the packaging.

“You’re the best” Hope says, giving me a real smile this time. “I’m sorry for being grumpy.”

“I am sorry for being so annoying, next time you are a grump I promise not to make it worse” I say, kissing Hope on the cheek.

“I love you too Kel but I am not sure I love you enough to share this carrot cake” Hope tells me and I laugh.

“That’s ok, I don’t like carrot cake anyway” I smile back at Hope.

/

“Hope, I totally could” I say as we walk inside Hope’s house.

“Babe, there is no way you could fit seven cookies in your mouth” Hope says, we’ve been having a debate about stupid stuff since we left the airport.

“Want a bet?” I ask as Hope shakes her head firmly.

“No I do not” Hope answers. “Your bet would involve you attempting to do it and then us taking an impromptu trip to the ER because you’ve choked.”

“When we go to the grocery store later then I am buying cookies and proving it to you” I say as Hope shakes her head.

“I really am dating a child aren’t I?” Hope asks rhetorically, carrying the rest of our luggage inside.

“What time are you picking the dogs up, I miss them” I ask as I head straight to the kitchen in search of something to eat.

“I will leave in half an hour” Hope answers. “I will bring them back here then I am going to meet my trainer to do some drills and then I should be back within enough time to take you to dinner.”

“Sounds good, we need to fit in a trip to the grocery store though” I say. “There is nothing in your cupboards and I think eating out for dinner every night will be too expensive.”

“Check out my responsible girlfriend” Hope teases as I playfully shove her. “I will pick up some essentials on my way home later and then we can get more stuff tomorrow.”

“Ok, get me some chocolate milk” I say as Hope laughs. “I class that as essential.”

“Any other requests?” Hope asks and I shake my head. “Cool, I am going to change and then I will leave. I got a spare house key cut for you so if you are going out it is in the study.”

“This relationship must be serious, giving me a key to your place” I say with a wide smile, kissing Hope’s cheek.

“It makes sense” Hope replies, smiling back at me before she disappears and heads for the bedroom. I quickly text my mom to let her know our flight got here safe and to make sure my family aren’t drowning in tears because they miss me too much.

/

“Hi, I reserved a table under the name of Solo” Hope says when we enter the restaurant.

“This way Miss” the waiter says, leading us to our table. It’s very posh looking, I hope it isn’t one of those places where you need to eat a burger with a knife and fork or take tiny bites of pasta so you don’t get sauce on your face. I am a messy eater and I am not ashamed to admit that. “This is your table, someone will be over to take your drinks order.”

“Thank you” Hope says politely as we sit down.

“I am not sure I fit in here” I whisper across the table to Hope who frowns. “I don’t want to do something stupid and embarrass you.”

“What are you talking about?” Hope asks, grabbing my hand atop the table. “Babe, you could never embarrass me.”

“It’s very fancy in here” I whisper, voicing my concerns.

“If you want to go somewhere else then we can, I promise you though, this place is very good” Hope says, giving me a warm smile. “It’s up to you baby.”

“Don’t let me embarrass us” I say as Hope laughs softly.

“You’re not going to.”

“You don’t know that” I reply, opening up my menu to have a look. The menu doesn’t look as complex as I thought, the prices don’t look as high as I thought they would be either.

“Do you want to share a bottle of wine or would like a beer or something?” Hope asks. “I quite fancy some Cabernet Sauvignon but I am happy to just have a large glass if you don’t want a bottle.”

“I’m not really a wine drinker so I think I will go with a beer, you can still get a bottle though” I say with a smile.

“I will think about it” Hope says as the waiter approaches.

“Good evening ladies, what can I get you to drink?” the waiter asks. Hope orders a beer for me and then decides she will have a bottle of wine. “Thank you, I will return in a few minutes to take your food order.”

“Thanks” Hope says politely. “Any thoughts on what you are going to have to eat?”

“I don’t know to be honest, I am guessing you are opting for a steak?” I reply as Hope smiles.

“You know me better than I thought” Hope says, smiling widely at me.

Dinner was a million times better than I thought it would be, the place was intimidating at first but I definitely judged it too quickly. The menu wasn’t complicated, the staff were very nice, the food was delicious and I wasn’t judged on the sauce I got all over my face.

“Once again, thank you for an amazing date” Hope says and I smile, interlocking our hands as we walk back to Hope’s house.

“I should be thanking you, you really know how to create a successful date night” I say with a smile. “I definitely think I am one lucky woman, you always deliver.”

“Thank you” Hope says with a beaming smile. “I think my favourite part of our dates is at the end when we get to go home together, I don’t mean that in a sexual way but it just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.”

“I know exactly what you mean, the dates themselves are great but the feeling of getting into my pyjamas and just crawling into bed to cuddle with you is definitely my favourite part” I reply in agreement. “It feels very couple-like and in the past that would scare me but with you, it really doesn’t.”

“The few times Jerramy and I did go out on dates always ended badly, we always argued during them so I dreaded coming home” Hope says, squeezing my hand tighter. “Do you think I was meant to marry him so that it showed me exactly what I didn’t want, is it normal for everyone to have at least one disaster of a relationship so that when the right one does come along we hold onto it for our lives?”

“I don’t know babe” I say, slightly confused as well. “If fate and soulmates do exist then maybe the plan all along was for you and I to have some bad experiences to make us realise that the best was still to come.”

“Maybe, sometimes you need bad experiences and failures in order to work out who you truly are and what you want” Hope says and I nod. “From a professional point of view, I don’t think I could’ve won the world cup in 2015 had I not had the experience of failing previously, losing makes you even more determined to win.”

“Its does” I agree with a nod. “I totally think I am winning at life right now.”

“Very corny but also very true” Hope responds. “I am one in a million Kel, I would keep a hold of me.”

“I like my woman confident” I say, kissing Hope on the lips. “It’s very sexy.”

“Oh really?” Hope asks and I nod. “You know what I find sexy?”

“What?” I ask, leaning in for another kiss.

“You in that dress” Hope responds, staring me straight in the eye.

“Do you think hailing a cab will get us home quicker than walking?” I ask, desperate to get back to Hope’s house in the quickest way possible.

Hope doesn’t even answer before she is gently pushing me into a nearby taxi.

“Sorry ladies, this cab is reserved” the driver tells us but Hope just glares at him.

“I will pay you double the fare” Hope states, the driver thinking it over for a minute before nodding. “Get us there in under five minutes and I will increase the payment to triple.”

“Ok miss” the driver nods before speeding off.

/

“That will be…” the driver starts as soon as he parks the cab outside Hope’s house but she interrupts him.

“Take this” Hope hands the driver a bunch of money.

“This is more than triple” the man says, looking somewhat amazed.

“Keep it, thanks for the ride” Hope says, rushing out of the vehicle and pulling me along with her towards the front door. “You’ve got the keys.”

“Oh yeah, so I do” I respond, searching through my purse.

“Come on Kel, I don’t think I can wait much longer” Hope says, bouncing from one foot to another. “You had no right teasing me like that in the cab, what happens if the driver saw your hand under my dress.”

“I don’t care” I respond, finding the keys and hurriedly unlocking the door before pushing my girlfriend inside.

As soon as we are inside Hope’s lips are on mine, our tongues battling against one another.

“We’re not going to make it to the bedroom” I say as Hope shakes her head, agreeing with me and then she pushes me into the living room. It doesn’t take long before I am flat on my back on the sofa, Hope’s lips latching onto my neck. “Babe… stop” I say when I notice something out the corner of my eye.

“Hmm” Hope hums against my neck.

“Stop...” I say, gently pushing Hope away from me. “The dogs are staring at us.”

“Huh?” Hope asks as she looks up and sees Sasha and Onyx standing at the living room door. “GO TO YOUR BED!”

The dogs immediately move at Hope’s tone of voice before Hope leans across my head and reaches to slam the door shut, stopping the dogs entering again.

“That better?” Hope asks and I nod, pulling my girlfriend on top of me and kissing her gently, slowing the pace between us. I don’t want this to be rushed and fuelled by alcohol.

“You’re so beautiful Hope” I say as I reach behind Hope’s back and pull the zip of her dress down. “Tonight, at dinner, it felt different” I say as Hope looks at me for a moment. “Good different, I love every date we go on but this one felt more special.”

“It did” Hope smiles at me, allowing me to remove her dress. “It felt so real, I know it’s real between us but this felt like a step forward.”

Hope moves away from me, pulling me to straddle her lap so she can reach around and unzip my dress. She does it slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. Our staring becomes intense, almost too much so I break it with a kiss.

“I love you” Hope whispers against my lips when she pulls away. This is how it always starts now, she tells me she loves me.

It’s slow but fast at the same time, her touch on me is electric. My heart beats faster when she touches me but then it relaxes when she looks at me, I love how she gets me excited but is able to calm me down at the same time.

We’ve always had a connection, most of the time it went by unnoticed or ignored but it was always there. It scares me as much as it excites me to know that with one look, Hope can tell how I am feeling. The most satisfying thing is being able to explore that connection, both physically and emotionally.

The touch of her hand on my face makes me feel safe, the genuine sparkle in her eyes makes me happy and her caring words make me feel loved. I haven’t felt this before, the silence afterwards and the feel of her soft skin as she holds me is comforting. I always found silence uncomfortable, always had the need to fill it but after being so intimate with Hope, silence no longer scares me. Ironically it speaks volumes, Hope helps me with my fears but she never tries to change who I am.

I don’t live in a fantasy world, I know things won’t always be this simplistic and easy but there’s no point in making things more complex than they need to be. For now, I just want to be with Hope and I want to be the best person I can be.

“What are you thinking about?” Hope asks, kissing our jointed hands.

“Just us” I reply casually as I move to cuddle further into Hope.

“What about us?” Hope asks.

“Just how happy we are” I answer simply, a yawn escaping me.

“I’m happy too” Hope smiles before releasing me from her hold. “I think we would be even happier if we went to bed, this sofa isn’t very comfortable for sleeping on.”

“It’s good for other things” I say as I wink at Hope before I move to allow us both to sit up. Hope puts her underwear back on and grabs one of my sweaters I left lying on the love seat while I am too lazy to get dressed so I just wrap Hope’s sofa blanket around me.

/

“You really are a child sometimes” Hope says, lifting yet another unwanted item out of the shopping cart that I added sneakily. “I can put up with your beer, your potato chips and chocolate but there is no way I am letting you buy so much processed food.”

“It tastes good Hopey” I complain.

“Maybe it tastes good to you but I doubt your internal organs feel the same” Hope tells me. “This trip is really uncomfortable for me because I feel like I am mothering you, can you go back to doing stuff that makes me want to kiss you not tell you off.”

“Ok” I say in a fit of laughter. 

“Thank you” Hope says with a smile.

“Can I get ice cream though?” I ask as Hope just looks at me. “That’s not a no.”

“It’s your body you are harming with all the junk food” Hope says as she walks off towards the bakery. I make a quick detour to the ice cream section before catching up with Hope.

“I only got a small tub” I say as I hold up a carton of Ben and Jerry’s for me before showing Hope the tub of Ben & Jerry’s cookie dough in my other hand. “I also got this because I know it’s your favourite and even though you don’t want to admit that you eat a little unhealthy at times, I always got your back.”

“Just put them in the cart” Hope says with a smile.

“We’re a good team, you’re sensible and I’m the fun one” I say as I wrap my arm around Hope’s back.

“I can be fun too you know” Hope says, looking at me with a pout on her face.

“Yeah, I know that babe but I’m just a little more fun” I say as Hope continues to look at me, a hint of a challenge on her face.

“We will see about that babe” Hope replies, pushing the cart towards the last few aisles.

“You’re Hope Solo… oh my god” this little boys says, laughing giddily.

“I am kid” Hope replies with a smile.

“Can you sign this?” the boy asks, pulling on his t-shirt.

“It looks like a cool shirt buddy, how about I just sign a bit of paper?” Hope suggests as a woman rushes over, I presume she is his mom.

“Michael, I told you not to run away from mommy” the woman says.

“Mom… that’s Hope Solo” the boy says as Hope smiles.

“I know sweetie but it is rude to run up to someone” the boy’s mom says.

“I don’t mind” Hope says politely, signing her autograph for the boy.

“He just gets a little excited when he meets someone he really admires” the woman says as Hope gives Michael a high five. “Thank you so much.”

“Your welcome” Hope smiles, saying goodbye to the boy and his mom.

“You just made his day” I say, kissing Hope’s cheek as she shrugs like it was nothing.

/

I honestly don’t know where the last couple of weeks have went, one minute Hope and I are spending time together, training together, going on dates and having fun and then the next thing we know we are both immersed in January camp.

“I bet you can’t wait for this can you?” Hope asks as I laugh. “The rest of us are dreading the thought of the beep test and you are jumping around in anticipation.”

“When you have the stamina that I have then fitness is a piece of cake” I say with a smirk.

“Don’t say cake, it’s been so long since I had cake” Hope complains.

“No need to worry babe, as soon as this camp is over I will buy you some cake” I say, causing both Hope and I to laugh.

“Your group is up now” Hope says. “Good luck, not that you need it.”

“Thanks babe” I reply, jogging over and lining up with my teammates.

“Are you all ready?” Dawn asks, receiving murmurs and a few thumbs up from some of us. “Ok ladies.” And then we’re off, a few teammates dropping out when we get to the higher levels.

“Go Kel” I hear Hope shout amongst some of my teammates, I am beginning to lose my breath and can feel my muscles tingling. I make it through another five rounds before the beep beats me.

“Good work O’Hara” Dawn says with a smile, my teammates holding their hands up for a high five.

“Well done dude” Tobin says, giving me a fist bump.

“Come here” Hope says with a smile, lifting me up and spinning me around. “It doesn’t even surprise me how fit you are.”

“Thanks” I say with a blush at Hope’s small act of PDA. Thankfully neither Hope nor I notice the strange looks we are getting from some of our teammates.

“Ok ladies, group three it is your turn” Dawn announces, lining up the next group.

“I could do that again” I say to Hope as we watch the next group.

“I’ve no doubt you could” Hope laughs. “You need to save your energy for the rest of training.”

“That was good O’Hara” Carli says, moving to stand next to Hope.

“Thanks” I reply.

“I see you two are still as close as ever” Carli says with a nod. “It’s nice to see Hope with a smile on her face.”

“Well she’s got something to smile about now” I say with a smirk.

“Did you spend the holidays together?” Carli asks and I nod.

“We spent Christmas apart and then I went to Georgia” Hope replies, smiling at me.

“Meeting the parents already?” Carli asks. “That’s a big step for you Solo, you don’t usually meet the in-laws until after the wedding.”

“You are so funny” Hope says sarcastically towards Carli before wrapping her arm around me. “Why don’t you go and tease someone else Carli?”

“I prefer to tease you” Carli answers as Hope rolls her eyes. “I actually want to speak to you about something Hope, when you have a minute.”

“Oh right, what is it?” Hope asks.

“I am going to annoy Tobin, catch you later babe” I say, excusing myself.

“Bye Kel.”

/

I haven’t seen Hope all day, well I’ve physically seen her but I haven’t talked to her. I went down to breakfast early this morning so I could get to the bagels first because there wasn’t any left yesterday and then after our meeting the goalkeepers were quickly away for some specialist training. I’m not the clingy type but I actually kinda miss Hope. I am hoping since we have a rest day tomorrow afternoon that perhaps Hope and I could hang out.

“You should’ve seen her face Kelley, she looked so cute” Christen says with a smile. “Oh, and she…”

“Christen, I love you honey but please… can we stop talking about Tobin for a few minutes” I say to my best friend as I chuckle. “I did have a specific conversation in mind when I said I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“I’m sorry” Christen apologises with a bashful look. “Go ahead.”

“I’m seeing someone” I start.

“Tell me more” Christen says with a grin.

“It’s actually someone you know” I say as Christen looks on with a smile. “It’s Hope.”

“Goalkeeper Hope?” Christen asks in surprise. “Like… our teammate Hope?”

“Yeah” I say with a nod and a smile. “Hope Solo is my girlfriend.”

“Oh wow, how long have you been seeing her?” Christen asks, another few questions coming out of her mouth before I can answer. “I know you had a crush on her but I thought that was just one of those crushes that would pass.”

“You knew nothing about a crush?” I say with a laugh as Christen looks at me.

“Kelley, do you remember when you told me that I wasn’t subtle around Tobin?” Christen asks and I nod. “You were the same with Hope, I know you better than anyone and I can tell when you like someone.”

“I admit, I did like her but I always thought it was one of those things where you have a crush but nothing happens, your feelings pass” I say as Christen nods. “Like you and that girl Maria in college.”

"I knew you had a crush on her but I didn’t know it was something you would actively pursue, I always thought Hope was straight” Christen tells me. “Anyway, that’s not the point… what I want to know is how long and how serious?”

“About a few months and it is pretty serious” I say with a smile, it’s pretty hard to take this smile off my face these days. “We’re official and have already dropped the ‘L’ word, oh my god that sounded so high school.”

“Aw little KO is in love” Christen teases as I punch her arm.

“I am and since you are my best friend then you are the first to know, outside my parents obviously” I say, Christen still smiling at me. “What?”

“You do look really happy honey” Christen says with a smile.

“I am” I say seriously. “I am really really happy.”

“I want to know everything, how you admitted your feelings; how you got together; who said ‘I love you’ first… tell me everything” Christen says and I laugh happily, this is the reason she is my best friend.

“I will tell you everything but not right now, I need to speak to Dawn about my gym session tomorrow” I say as Christen nods.

“Meet me in the lobby later then, we can get some coffee and chat” Christen says and I nod in agreement.

“Sounds good, just make sure you can pull yourself away from Tobin” I tease as Christen sticks out her tongue and then we go our separate ways.

/

“Baaaayyy—beee” I say as I draw out the word.

“What do you want Kel?” Hope asks as she looks up from her laptop screen.

“Who says I want something?” I ask as I throw myself down on the bed next to Hope.

“Your tone of voice and the smirk on your face” Hope says as she looks at me. “What do you want?”

“You seem tense, your sentences are very abrupt” I say, the look on Hope’s face softening.

“Sorry babe, I was just in the middle of something and you interrupted” Hope says, kissing me on the lips. “I didn’t mean to sound grumpy.”

“It’s ok” I say with a shrug and Hope looks at me expectantly. “Oh yeah… I did want something.” Hope nods gently, urging me to carry on. “I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date tomorrow night since we have a day off training.”

“Of course” Hope smiles.

“It’s a double date with Press and Tobin” I say, the smile on Hope’s face remaining.

“That’s cool” Hope shrugs. To be honest I thought Hope would be a little more reserved with the idea, she likes Christen and Tobin but they are more my friends than hers so I thought she would feel a little awkward.

“Right… ok then, it’s a date” I say as Hope chuckles softly.

“You sound surprised, did you think I was going to say no?”

“I didn’t think you would say no, I just thought I would need to convince you more” I say as I grab Hope’s hand. “I know you are cool with Press and Tobs but I also know that you like to keep your personal life separate from work and this date is a personal thing.”

“I do but those two were both your friends long before they were my teammates so I don’t mind” Hope says and I kiss her. “I know my boundaries, when we are training and doing team stuff then that’s when our relationship remains out of the way but outside team stuff then our relationship comes first.”

“That’s cool with me” I say, snuggling into Hope’s side. “Do you want me to leave you to get back to whatever I just interrupted?”

“No, it’s ok” Hope says as she kisses me. “I was just returning some of my agent’s emails, nothing I can’t finish tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	18. Smiling

“Are you ready to go Kel?” Hope asks as we all get ready in the locker room after our match and I just look at her.

“Not yet” I answer, moving away from Hope.

“I can wait” Hope says and I shake my head.

“No, its fine” I reply. “I will just see you on the bus.”

“Ok” Hope answers, giving me a gentle smile before she disappears. We are all getting the bus back to the hotel together before going out to a local restaurant for a team dinner. We’ve just won our first friendly of this camp so we are going out for a low-key celebration dinner.

“KO, can I borrow your deodorant please?” Alex asks and I throw it to her.

“Careful, you nearly gave me a black eye” Alex says as she manages to catch it before it hits her on the face. “We’ve just won that game quite comfortable but yet you seem very pissed.”

“That’s because I am pissed” I answer, tying my shoelaces. “Let’s go to the bus, I don’t want us to be late to dinner.” And with that I lead the way to the bus, Alex and a few others following me.

“Do you want the window?” Hope asks when I get on the bus and approach our seats.

“No” I say, sitting down next to Hope.

“I’m sensing a little coldness from you” Hope says and I just hum. “Have I done something?”

“You mean other than talk to me like I am stupid?” I ask, shaking my head. “I don’t know who you thought you were screaming at during that corner kick.”

“Are you actually pissed?” Hope asks in disbelief and I shrug. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to yell at you. I was shouting at the team in general.”

“You yelled ‘Kelley move to the fucking left’ and then you started waving your hand animatedly at me as if you didn’t think I knew what left was” I say annoyed.

“Kel, I was in game mode” Hope says as she places her hand on my arm. “When we are on the pitch then you are not my girlfriend…”

“Oh really?”

“Well obviously you are but you are my defender first and girlfriend second, on the pitch we are all business. Soccer is my job.”

“You could have spoken to me in a nicer tone you know” I complain causing my girlfriend to sigh.

“Don’t you think you are acting a little immature, I yell at everyone on the pitch. I only spoke that way because no one would hear me if I didn’t yell” Hope says before she puts her arm around me. “You have blown this way out of proportion.”

“Maybe I overreacted.”

“I think you did” Hope tells me, giving me a cheeky smile and a nudge.

“Since it was on the pitch then I will forgive you” I say. “Yell at me like that off the pitch and we will have problems. Real serious problems.”

“Have I ever yelled at you before off the pitch?” Hope asks and I shake my head. “Exactly, I would have preferred our first argument to be more exciting than the fact that I yelled at you on the pitch though.”

“Our second argument can be even more explosive if you want” I say as Hope laughs.

“Does that mean the making up would be just as explosive?” Hope asks. “If so, then maybe we should argue soon, if there’s going to be make-up sex involved.”

“You wish babe” I say, moving to lay my head on Hope’s shoulder.

“Are we good again?” Hope asks and I nod against her. “Good.”

/

“Ashlyn, I think you need to make that your last beer babe” Ali tells her girlfriend. “You need to pace yourself.” After we had dinner we all headed to a nearby bar for a few more drinks, thankfully the coaching staff decided not to join us.

“Ok” Ashlyn nods, holding up her beer.

“You two are like an old married couple, that’s the type of thing my dad says to my mom” I say as I laugh, both Ali and Ashlyn aren’t bothered though.

“Speaking of beer, does anyone else want a drink?” Tobin asks. “I am going to get Christen a glass of wine.”

“Get me a large glass of wine as well please” Alex asks. “If I need to listen to one more boring story about Allie’s new car then I think I am going to cry.”

I laugh gently before I make my way over to Carli and Hope who are sitting at a table in the corner.

“What are you two talking about?” I ask, sitting down in the empty chair next to Carli.

“Nothing much, we are just catching up with one another” Hope answers, giving me a smile. “You seem to be having fun.”

“I am, it’s not often all of us get to spend time together doing something other than training during camp” I answer. “Are you two not drinking?”

“I am sticking to Cola tonight, I’ve been taking some painkillers for my hamstring issue so I don’t really want to mix them with alcohol” Carli answers.

“What’s your excuse?” I ask as I face Hope.

“I wasn’t in the mood for alcohol” Hope answers with a shrug.

“Everything ok babe?” I ask concerned.

“She’s having a pity party with herself” Carli says as Hope glares at her best friend. “Maybe you could get through to her because she’s just depressing my mood.”

“Right” I say, confused because Hope seemed ok earlier.

“I will leave you two alone” Carli says before leaving and I move to take Carli’s seat next to Hope.

“What’s wrong babe?” I ask as I take Hope’s hand in mine.

“Nothing” Hope smiles.

“I know my girlfriend and she doesn’t normally depress people if there is nothing wrong” I say, smiling at Hope. “You can talk to me babe.”

“Carli is exaggerating, you know what she is like” Hope says, leaning in to kiss me. “The conversation may have taken a slightly negative turn when I made a comment in passing about how I don’t know how long I have got left on the national team.”

“Ok, but if it is something deeper then you can tell me” I assure Hope who just smiles and shakes her head.

“It isn’t anything deeper, we all know I won’t be on the national team forever” Hope says, the smile still on her face. “I’m still undecided if I want to go for another cycle or call it quits before, that’s something you are already aware of.”

“Yeah, I know” I reply, moving to sit on Hope’s lap. “Why weren’t you drinking tonight if it wasn’t what Carli said?”

“I just didn’t feel like it, there’s nothing to worry about” Hope says, kissing me again. “I promise you babe.”

“Ok, I believe you” I reply, wrapping my arm around Hope’s neck. “You played really well tonight, aside from yelling at me but we are over that now.”

“We are” Hope says with a laugh. “I’m not going to lie, I probably will yell again. Only on the pitch though.”

“That’s ok, I can put up with it on the pitch” I reply, leaning in and catching Hope’s lips.

“How many beers have you had?” Hope asks with a soft chuckle. “I can taste it on my lips.”

“I don’t know, at least four” I answer. “I am surprised I am not even at least a little tipsy.”

“You did eat a large amount at dinner so that must’ve lined your stomach” Hope answers, squeezing me tighter. “Promise me something?”

“What’s that?” I ask, looking into Hope’s deep blue eyes.

“Don’t ever let me do that in public” Hope responds as she points to a very drunk Christen who is trying to give Tobin a lap dance.

“What if I wanted you to dance for me like that?” I ask with a fake pout.

“I said in public babe, I didn’t say anything about not doing it in private” Hope says with a smirk.

“I promise I won’t let you do it in public” I reply. “I don’t want anyone but me to see your sexy moves.”

“I don’t want to perform for anyone other than you” Hope replies, kissing me again. “Want to get out of here?”

“What are you suggesting?” I ask with a smirk.

“Probably not what you are thinking” Hope answers making me pout. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“Ok” I say with a nod, allowing Hope to pull me towards the exit.

/

“Fuck!” I mutter in pain. “My ankle.”

“Kelley, what’s happened?” Alex asks as she bends down next to me on the pitch. “There was no one near you.”

“I twisted it when I was running up the flank” I answer, we are not even six minutes into our second game and I’ve injured myself already.

“Did you twist it or did you just bend your ankle?” the trainer asks me and I just gawp at him.

“What’s the difference, all I know is that I was running and then I was on the ground because my ankle did something funny” I ask. “I rolled it I guess.”

“Can you stand?” the trainer asks. “I want to see if you can weight-bear otherwise you are going straight to hospital, we can’t take any chances because of your previous injuries to this ankle.”

“Let me try” I say as the trainer and Alex help me up. I manage to stand and put some weight on my foot which is a good thing. “It’s a little sore but I can walk on it.”

“That’s good, no need for the hospital then” the trainer says as I smile. “You can’t carry on though, I’m afraid you will need to see the rest of this game out on the bench.”

“Damn” I say, grabbing the trainer’s arm to assist me to walk off the pitch.

“You ok?” Hope asks as I approach the dugout where the rest of my teammates are gathered in an impromptu huddle.

“No, I hurt my ankle so I can’t continue” I answer as Hope looks at me sadly.

“Better safe than sorry” Hope says and I shrug, I hate it when I can’t play. I hate it even more when I earn my place in the starting line and then I need to come off early. “Kick some ass Dunn” I say to Crystal who is replacing me in the midfield.

“We will score a goal for you” Tobin says, giving me one of her wide grins making me smile back.

“Thanks” I reply.

The pain in my ankle eased off the longer I iced it but it could’ve improved further had I not jumped off my seat every time we had a good chance or made a good play. Eventually the trainer instructed Ash and JJ to hold me still during the remainder of the game so I didn’t aggravate my injury further.

“What a save that was in the eighty-first minute Hope” Kling says excitedly, “everyone was on their feet cheering. Friendly or not, that was kick ass.”

“Not everyone could get on their feet, my bodyguards wouldn’t let me” I mumble, looking straight at Ashlyn and JJ who both shrug indifferently.

“Ok, team” Ali shouts to get our attention. “Showered, back to the hotel and then Becky, Carli and I have arranged for a team dinner at the Italian restaurant down the road from the hotel. No coaches allowed.”

“Last dinner of this camp, let’s celebrate another win and great camp” Becky shouts, gaining shouts and cheers from the team before we all begin to get ready.

/

“How’s your ankle?” Hope asks as we sit on the bus on the way back to the hotel.

“It’s getting there, I’ve got it strapped so it should be ok” I answer with a smile. “It’s only a minor injury and I was just taken off as a precaution.”

“That’s positive then” Hope says, kissing me on the cheek. “Do you think we could sneak away after dinner?”

“Where do you want to take me?” I ask with a smile.

“I just thought we could hang out for a bit before we go our separate ways tomorrow” Hope answers, lacing her fingers through mine. “My roommate is out of the room for the night so some company in my room would be appreciated.”

“It’s a date” I reply with a smile. “What’s your plans for the next week or so?”

“I’ve actually got quite a busy week babe” Hope answers. “I’m on high demand, I’ve got a Nike event with Alex, I’ve got a trip to my parents’ house to drop off my step-dad’s birthday gift, I’ve got an interview for a magazine that’s doing a special on athletes from Washington, I’ve got technique sessions with the Reign’s goalkeeping coach and then at the end of the week, I have Sasha at the vet.”

“Is Sasha ok?” I ask worriedly.

“Yeah, yeah” Hope replies. “She had an issue with her teeth when she was a puppy so the vet just likes to check up every year or so.”

“At any point during this busy week will you be able to call or text me?” I ask as I smile. “I’m going to miss you, even if it is just for a week.”

“I guess I could try and find some time to pencil in a phone call or facetime with you” Hope says coolly. “Don’t get your hopes up, I wouldn’t want to disappoint.”

“You better not ignore me for a week” I warn as Hope laughs.

“What you going to do if I do?” Hope challenges and I just smirk.

“Let’s just say it’s a case of what I’m ‘not’ going to do when we see each other again” I answer, throwing a wink Hope’s way for good measure. “Do you see where I am going with this?”

“Not really, you will need to go into more detail” Hope says but I can tell by the smile on her face she knows exactly what I am talking about.

“Listen babe, if I went into detail about our sex life on this bus then it would harm you more” I say, the smile still on my face. “You would get more embarrassed than me if that topic was thrown around with our teammates.”

“Fair comment” Hope says, nodding her head. “I will text you every day and call you every night.”

“Yeah, you don’t need to suffocate me” I say as Hope laughs.

“Not contacting you could result in me getting a punishment but if I contact you then I am suffocating you” Hope says. “Tell me babe, what exactly is it that you want from me.”

“Didn’t you know, I only want you for your body” I ask as we both laugh.

“Is that how it is?” Hope replies before leaning over to whisper in my ear. “Did you know, this little game of yours works two ways? I can quite easily lock away the handcuffs I bought for us.”

“There’s no need to be rash” I say as Hope laughs lightly, her breath tickling my ear.

“We could’ve used them tonight when we had the room to ourselves but I don’t want to suffocate you” Hope says, moving away from me and turning to look out the bus window.

“Did you really bring them with you?” I ask as Hope turns and laughs at me.

“Of course I didn’t babe” Hope responds as I frown sadly. “Coming into camp, barely anyone knew we were together. Do you really think I was going to bring a sex toy?”

“I guess not” I say with a shrug.

“Babe, I wasn’t even sure we would get time to spend together never mind spend it doing that” Hope says. “Answering the door to the delivery guy with the huge logo on the box was embarrassing enough for me when it got delivered, never mind if I brought it to work and it somehow ended up in the wrong hands. Could you imagine if an Ashlyn or even a Pinoe got a hold of one of our toys?”

“I don’t get embarrassed easily but even that thought makes me nervous” I say as Hope nods. “Did you buy other stuff apart from the handcuffs?”

“Yes” Hope says with a gloating smile. “You don’t get to know what it is just yet though, you will get the surprise at the right time.”

“You don’t know how bad you are torturing me here” I say with a huff. “You really just played me at my own game there and actually won.”

“It’s like we are meant to be” Hope says with a laugh as I punch her arm. I may have said something cheesy along those lines earlier that Hope just won’t let me forget.

“Babe, deep down you know you actually believe that too” I say as Hope just smiles at me.

/

“Hope, give it back” I demand, trying to hobble closer to my girlfriend to get my snapback back.

“You are not wearing it indoors” Hope says, easily moving away from me with the hat in her hand. “That’s like me wearing a pair of gloves to dinner or socks in a swimming pool.”

“No its not” I say through my laughter. “The hat is a fashion accessory, it like you wearing a necklace to dinner or a ring when you go out shopping.”

“Fine, take it” Hope says as she gives me my hat. “I really don’t understand why you want to wear it when all we are doing is watching a movie.”

“It keeps my hair out my face” I say, putting the hat back on and then I go back to sit on the bed. “What movie are we watching?”

“Whatever you want to watch babe” Hope answers, sitting next to me on the bed with the TV remote in her hand. “Make sure the movie isn’t too long, I want to get you back to your room at a decent hour.”

“Excuse me?” I say, looking directly at Hope.

“What?” Hope asks, pulling me closer so we can get comfortable on the bed.

“I am not going back to my room tonight” I say. “You said Pinoe is out all night or sleeping in her girlfriend’s room so if you’ve got the room to yourself then I am sharing with you.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to stay” Hope says as I laugh.

“I can totally change your mind” I say, moving to straddle Hope as she grips at my hips.

“No doubt you can but we are definitely not having sex” Hope says, pecking me on the lips.

“Why not?” I ask, placing random kisses over Hope’s face.

“What about Pinoe?”

“I am not really into threesomes” I say as Hope rolls her eyes.

“She will be back in the morning” Hope says.

“I am not suggesting we have sex all through the night until morning” I say, gently rubbing Hope’s neck as I get comfortable on her lap.

“The last thing we need is to wake up in the morning with Pinoe and a camera” Hope replies. “All we need to do is get lost in the moment, fall asleep naked and then Pinoe catches us in the morning.”

“You’re so cute, you worry about the silliest things” I say, kissing Hope’s cheek. “Babe, everyone knows we have sex. We are a young and healthy couple, well one of us is young anyway.”

“I am not being weird or prudish, I am just really private about this sort of stuff” Hope replies and I smile warmly at her.

“Its ok babe, we don’t need to do anything you are not comfortable with” I say sincerely, kissing Hope. “Come on, let’s watch this movie.”

We must’ve fell asleep with the movie on because the next thing I know I am waking up to the low sound of the TV and Hope’s soft breathing in my ear.

“Babe, wake up” I say softly, kissing Hope’s cheek. “I should get back to my room so I can get ready for my flight in a few hours.”

“Can’t you stay a little longer?”

“Not really” I reply, I don’t want to be running behind all morning but Hope’s warm arms are temping me.

“Five more minutes of cuddling” Hope says and I easily give in.

“You snore, you know that right?” I say, laughing lightly against Hope’s chest.

“No I don’t” Hope mumbles, stroking patterns on my back.

“You do, I recorded it on my phone” I say as Hope looks on in horror.

“I swear to god if you have recorded it then you better delete it right now” Hope states and I laugh.

“So you admit that you do it then?” I ask.

“Sometimes I snore, but not all the time” Hope says. “Only when my nose is congested, I think I am getting a viral infection or something.”

“Hopefully you get over it while we are apart and I don’t catch it when I get back from my trip” I say.

“You’re so caring Kelley” Hope says sarcastically and I laugh.

“I just meant, I hope it is something minor that you don’t need to struggle with on your own” I say. “I will cancel my trip if you like.”

“No, I don’t want you to do that” Hope says. “It’s just a cold, I will be perfectly fine on my own.”

“Good” I say. “Is it safe to kiss you or are you too infectious?”

“Shut up and kiss me” Hope says, angling her head to kiss my lips.

“I should go now” I say.

“Ok babe, I’m going to sort my luggage but I will come and find you in twenty minutes” Hope says and I kiss her one last time before we get out of bed.

/

“Put her down Kelley, we are only going away for a few days” Press says, breaking my kiss with Hope. Press and I are just about to head off on our Stanford reunion trip with some women we went to college with.

“Honestly Press, you have no right commenting on this” I say as I gesture between Hope and me, our arms still wrapped around one another. “That display when Tobin left for the airport earlier was a heck of a lot worse than this, it was actually bordering on disgusting.”

“Be in the cab in five minutes or I will leave without you” Press warns, gesturing to her watch before she heads outside the hotel.

“Are you coming to Seattle straight after your trip?” Hope asks and I nod.

“Yeah, my flight is already booked” I answer with a smile.

“What date are you flying in?” Hope asks.

“I will land in Seattle on the 10th of February” I answer.

“Ok, I will make sure I have the locks changed by then” Hope replies cheekily as I slap her arm. “I am joking obviously, I wanted to know so I can arrange to pick you up from the airport.”

“That’s sweet of you.”

“You should probably go, you don’t want Press to get angry” Hope says as I kiss her one last time. “I love you.”

“Love you too babe, don’t have too much fun without me” I reply as Hope walks me towards the cab and opens my door for me.

“Bye Kel.”

“See you” I say with a wink before closing the cab door and waving to my girlfriend as I set off.

“You two are way worse than Tobin and I” Christen says as I laugh.

“As if, you and Tobin are so extra” I say, playfully hitting Christen who slaps my arm in return. “I bet you miss her more than I miss Hope.”

“I don’t want to bet” Christen replies.

“Scared you lose because you know it’s true” I smirk as Christen laughs.

“Yeah” Christen replies. “I don’t know how we are going to cope when the season starts back up.”

“We will manage fine Press, we’ve both been in relationships before and did it semi long distance” I reply, deep down I am not sure if I will manage as well as I think I will. I didn’t think I could be this attached to someone.

“Tobin is different Kelley” Christen says with a sigh. “This isn’t like my past relationships, I think she’s…like forever.”

“Forever, that’s a big commitment” I say as Christen rolls her eyes. “What happened to the Press in college who swore she would never settle down?”

“The same thing that happened to the Kelley in college who had a different girl every night” Christen retorts. “She fell in love and is ready for making a commitment.”

“Touché” I reply. “So you guys are super serious?”

“Yeah” Christen says with a blush. “Really serious, I don’t want to get ahead of myself but I swear she hinted at us getting married in the future.”

“Really?” I say surprised, not because I don’t want it to happen but because Tobin’s never been that bothered about that sort of thing before.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’m not making it up” Christen replies with a smile. “We were having lunch with a few of Tobin’s old school friends, I had ordered a slice of cake for Toby and I to share for dessert and then out of nowhere she said, ‘that’s so dope, I would seriously consider having that as our wedding cake’.”

“What did you say to that?” I ask excitedly.

“Nothing, I just sat there like an idiot” Christen replies as she shakes her head. “When I actually regained myself from the shock it was too late to reply, the group had Tobin immersed in another conversation.”

“Maybe that was a hint then” I say, the thought of two of my best friends getting married exciting me.

“Do you think she wants me to propose?” Christen asks and I laugh.

“No honey, this is just what Tobin does” I say as Christen looks on confused. “When she is unsure about something or doesn’t know how to approach a subject directly she uses deflection techniques to try and bring the topic into conversation subtly.”

“Right?” Christen nods, still looking confused.

“In this case she used the cake, she wants to know how you feel about marriage but she wouldn’t openly ask you about it” I reply. “Tobin’s always been too shy to be direct at times, just after she and I graduated from college she took a trip to LA to see me and my new apartment so we could go surfing together, numerous times she would mention how cool it was to stay by the beach and if only she could afford to rent a place in LA so she could surf every day, to cut a long story short that was her way of asking if she could live with me until we both got permanent club teams.”

“Oh, I know what you mean” Christen says in realisation. “That’s like when we went on one of our first dates, she took me to this buffet place because she didn’t know what kind of food I liked and didn’t know whether I would prefer Italian or Indian, the buffet had both.”

“Yeah, like that” I answer. “Also do you remember that time in the locker room when we were all discussing what we don’t like to do on a date, each of us took turns briefly describing what activities we don’t like, Allie doesn’t like movie dates, Alex doesn’t like going to see other sports…”

“Yeah” Christen nods.

“That was Tobin’s idea, all she really wanted to know was what not to do on a date with you” I say with a smile. “She pretended she was curious about everyone but really, she just wanted to know your answer.”

“This all makes sense now” Christen says. “How did I not realise this before?”

“Is marriage something you want?” I ask.

“Yeah” Christen answers, biting her lips nervously. “Is it too soon to think about that, it’s only been just over a year?”

“Tobin’s clearly considering it, if the most laid back  and chill person in the world is thinking about it then you can bet it isn’t too soon” I answer as Christen laughs. “There really isn’t a timescale, just be you and be together.”

“You’re right” Christen says just as the cab pulls up at the airport. “We timed that nicely.”

/

After we all met up last night, we had some dinner and drinks before retreating to our rooms to get some sleep. We were all pretty tired from our flights and decided we would kick-start the trip with a visit to the mall today.

As we are walking around the mall, I decide to text Hope.

Kelley: Blue or red? X

Hope: For what babe xx

Kelley: for the present I am going to get you obviously x

Hope: You don’t need to get me a present xx

“Kelley, are you listening?” Ali Riley asks.

“She will be too busy texting her girlfriend” Christen adds.

“What did you say Ali?” I ask as I look up from my phone after sending a reply to Hope.

“I wanted your opinion on where we can go for lunch?” Ali replies as she laughs. “Am I the only one here not constantly texting my significant other?”

“Hey, I’m not” Christen replies. “I haven’t spoken to Tobin in over an hour.”

“That’s a world record right there girls” I say as Press glares at me. “An hour is just so long.”

“Let’s get back on topic girls, where does everyone want to go for lunch?” Ali asks and after a few minutes we decide on a small Chinese restaurant not far from the hotel.

It’s nice to catch up with some of my old friends, reminiscing about our college days and updating each other on our lives. It’s so nice that I actually feel guilty for leaving it so long to organise the trip.

“Are we sharing Kelley?” Christen asks and I nod with a smile. Christen and I both really love Chinese food so any opportunity we get, we share so that we can order more and have a taste of everything.

“Of course” I reply. “Do you want the usual?”

“Yeah” Christen says as she closes the menu, the order memorised in both our heads.

“Check you two out?” one of our friends says. “Sharing food, Christen used to fall out with you if you so much as took a carrot from her plate, now you gals share meals.”

“I’m still pissed about that carrot” Christen responds as everyone laughs.

“It’s only Chinese food that we share” I answer with a smile. “There’s too much to choose from so this way we can have smaller amounts of a bigger selection.”

“It really brings a tear to my eye, you two are so mature now” Ali says with a cheeky smile. “When you two were rooming in college you would fight about anything and everything, now you are besties.”

“She may be my best friend but she is still as annoying as hell sometimes” Christen says with a cheeky smile and I give her one back.

“Press is still as whiny as well, you get past the flaws” I say with a shrug. “Deep down, we really love one another.”

/

“Guess what Hope?” I say as we facetime before going to bed.

“What babe?” Hope asks, a sleepy smile on her face as she lies in bed.

“Two days and then you will be graced with my presence again” I say happily with a grin. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, I’ve missed you” Hope replies and I smile. I know it has only been a few days but I’ve really missed her too.

“Will we always miss each other this badly?” I ask with a laugh, deep down I am genuinely curious.

“It’s healthy, it means we care” Hope replies, stifling as yawn in the process. “It just means that when we do see each other it will feel more special.”

“It always feels special” I reply, feeling myself blush after saying that. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“I am going to visit my grandma, she hasn’t been too well recently so I want to check in on her” Hope replies and I frown sadly.

“Oh no” I say sadly.

“I think it’s just a virus or something, she didn’t tell me until I had to force it out of her the other day” Hope answers. “She said she didn’t want me to worry.”

“From what you’ve told me about her, she seems like a tough little lady” I say positively. “If she is anything like you she will be fine.”

“I know” Hope smiles. “What are your plans for tomorrow, I am guessing from those texts last night that you had quite the amount to drink.”

“I had a bit much yeah” I answer with a smile. “As you could probably tell from the picture I sent you that drunk Kelley isn’t very good at pulling off sexy poses.”

“Was that picture supposed to be sexy?” Hope asks and I laugh. “It was certainly amusing, not really sexy though. If you want to try the picture again when sober and sending me it then I wouldn’t mind.”

“We will see, I may have something even better than a half-naked picture for you” I say with a smirk.

“A full naked picture?” Hope asks with a wink, that thought certainly woke her from her sleepy state.

“Something even better” I tease. “Just don’t let anyone go near your phone for the next day or so, the content is for your eyes only.”

“Now you are getting me worked up about what it could be” Hope complains, trying to pout. “Why will it take a day or so, can’t you send it now?”

“You need to be patient” I warn as Hope rolls her eyes.

“Yeah and you need to stop being such a tease, you managed to turn a normal facetime conversation into me practically begging to see you naked” Hope says and I can’t help but laugh. “I’m serious Kel, my mind wasn’t even going to that place until two minutes ago.”

“Sorry babe, I can’t help if I am so irresistible to you” I say with a shrug and a smile. “I should probably go to bed, Press will be back in a second.”

“Wait, are you guys sharing a hotel room?” Hope asks and I nod.

“Yeah, why?” I answer.

“You do realise you are not with the team, you guys don’t need to share outside of work” Hope says with a laugh.

“It’s cheaper this way, the room has two beds and it’s not like Press and I aren’t used to sharing” I say with a shrug. “If you and I went on a trip we would share a hotel room.”

“We are different, we are a couple” Hope says.

“Does it bother you?” I ask as Hope laughs lightly.

“Not at all babe, I just found it amusing” Hope says. “I just presumed you would’ve had enough of sharing if you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I did regret it a little this morning when I had to hear that sappy telephone conversation she had with Tobin” I say. “Thank goodness it was before breakfast and I didn’t need to worry about throwing it back up.”

“The things you say to me are so sexy Kel” Hope says sarcastically as I laugh. “I will let you get to bed, love you Kel.”

“Love you too baby, goodnight.”

“Night” Hope smiles, blowing me a kiss through the screen before we disconnect.

/

“Press I need your help” I say as we reach our hotel room, full from dinner and tired from dancing at that club almost all night.

“What do you need help with?” Christen asks.

“I want to buy Hope something special but I don’t know what” I say as Christen looks on, taking off her shoes.

“What’s the occasion, her birthday isn’t until July?” Christen asks.

“No occasion, I just want to treat her” I say and Christen nods. “I’m trying to be all romantic and shit, but it’s not really in my nature.”

“I love romance” Christen says excitedly. “How can I help you?”

“Tell me how to be more romantic” I say with a laugh.

“Romance doesn’t need to be complicated or some big elaborate gesture” Christen says with a smile. “It doesn’t have to be something big like writing a love poem, I find the small things the most romantic.”

“Like what?” I ask curiously.

“Like when Tobin sends me flowers for no reason or when we text each other goodnight every night” Christen explains. “As long as it’s something you put some thought into then it would work. If you want to buy Hope some chocolate, make sure it’s one of her favorite types. It’s the little things.”

“Ok, I can do little things” I say with a nod. I’ve already got a present for Hope but I wouldn’t say its romantic which is why I want to get her something special.

/

“Did you like your present?” I ask Hope as we lie in bed, Hope’s soft fingers tracing patterns on my bare back, our sweat covered bodies pressed together.

“I love it” Hope replies, kissing me on the head. I am not going to lie, it didn’t take us long to get to the bedroom after Hope picked me up from the airport. “I have to ask though, how on earth were you comfortable travelling in that lingerie.”

“It was tough but the look on your face when you saw me wearing it was worth all the pain I felt” I say with a smile. Hope’s first present was me wearing a very revealing set of lingerie that I bought in LA and decided to wear on my way back to Seattle. I will give her her special present later.

“You looked incredibly sexy” Hope says, pulling me on top of her.

“Yeah, I know” I reply, a smug smile on my face. “I missed you a lot.”

“It was only a few days” Hope says through a chuckle. “We will need to spend a lot more time apart when the NWSL starts back up again.”

“I am trying not to think about that just now” I say, placing a kiss on Hope’s lips. “I don’t think we need to think about anything other than ourselves when I have you lying naked under me.”

“I agree” Hope says with a hum, squeezing me tighter and then pecking me on the cheek.

“We will figure it all out when the season starts” I say, kissing Hope’s chest before lifting the necklace around Hope’s neck into my hand. “Is this necklace special to you because I don’t think I’ve ever seen you take it off?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I ever do take it off unless it is to clean it” Hope answers, reaching up to touch the necklace in my hand. “My dad gave it to me, we had a rocky relationship but it seemed to be heading in a positive direction before his death. This was the last thing he ever gave me.”

“I didn’t mean to pry” I say gently.

“Its ok babe” Hope smiles. “At times he wasn’t the best dad and I certainly wasn’t the best daughter but we got closure on that, we forgave each other but unfortunately we didn’t have enough time before his passing to really get to know one another. I would love to say that he was my idol and the perfect role model but I didn’t get to know him well enough to see him in that way.”

“It’s a really pretty necklace” I say, it a small stone but very shiny.

“I don’t have a lot to remind me of him but this necklace means that I can keep him close to my heart” Hope tells me, a light tear rolling down her face. “Our relationship sucked at times but he was still my dad and no matter what happened I loved him and I will always love him.”

“Do you think he would like me?” I ask curiously.

“I would hope so” Hope says, smiling gently at me. “I never introduced him to anyone I was dating, our relationship revolved around just the two of us. I didn’t ask about his life outside me and he didn’t ask about mine.”

“Was there any particular reason?” I ask, clasping my hand with Hope’s.

“I just didn’t feel comfortable sharing stuff, we were still partly strangers to one another and I don’t open up to people at the best of times” Hope answers, taking a deep breath. “Eventually we would’ve shared more with one another but firstly we wanted to repair our relationship. I didn’t think I would lose him so soon.”

“Of course you didn’t babe” I say, kissing Hope’s lips before wiping her tears. “I’m sorry that I made you sad.”

“I’m not sad” Hope says with a smile. “It felt good to share a little with you.”

“If you ever need to talk again then you know I will always listen” I say. “Or if you just want to cuddle naked then I can do that too.”

“Thanks Kel” Hope says as I smile at her.

 “I love you” I say as I stare into Hope’s eyes.

“I love you too” Hope replies and that’s how we spend the rest of our afternoon, declaring our feelings to one another and making love until we both can’t physically move any more. Our bodies aching from tiredness and our breaths mingling as we manage to sneak a few kisses while we try and calm our racing hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for keeping with this story. I know it can be hard to follow when there is a big gap between updates.


End file.
